Make It or Break It
by kimihime97
Summary: Jake English plans to make or break Dave and his friends. Jake, as it so happens, is their senior year sixth period teacher, and their graduation depends on the one project Jake has assigned; become parents. Best friends will be put to the test, old romances will be rekindled and maybe, new romances will blossom. JohnDave, GamKat, Erisol, TavVris,DirkJake. Angst. Humanstuck!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is my first uploaded Homestuck fic so uh, go easy on me? I have a few unpopular ships here (I have preferences, oh well). This fic includes the dancestors and brief mentions of the ancestors. This also deals with different types of issues, such as anxiety, schizophrenia, homo-erotic themes (I wasn't sure how else to word that), and a lot more. It's not an entirely sad story but it isn't entirely happy either. But please, enjoy, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: **I most certainly do not own Homestuck because everybody would be alive and happy if I did. I own this idea, I suppose, though.

Alternia High wasn't the best high school around, not with all the fighting and sexual escapades that were always reported. But, it wasn't the worst, far from it. If you were to ask any of the students they'd say it was an entirely normal, boring school. At this boring school, on the first day of the new year, a not so thrilled senior was trying desperately to get out of his older brother's car.

"And be sure to bring me any of the papers that they give you," Kankri rushed, reaching over to fix his younger brother's hair. "School forms, calenders, all of that."

Karkat Vantas nearly hissed as he swatted his brother's hands away from him. "Okay, okay! For fuck's sake, Kanrki, I'm not a stupid freshman!"

Kankri Vantas paused, arching an eyebrow as he stared at the seething boy in the passenger seat. He rolled his crimson eyes, then, shaking his head. "No, you're a stupid _senior _and I don't want you slacking off or falling behind."

Karkat rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his oak brown hair. Shit, had he brushed it?...Yeah, yeah he did. "Please, if anyone's gonna slack off or fall behind it'd be Gamzee."

"That's mean and can upset him if he heard that," Kankri sighed, looking away. "Go on, he's probably waiting for you inside."

Karkat grabbed his backpack, heaving a sigh as he opened the door to his car. He paused half way out, looking back at his older brother. "Go out and do something today, by the way. Don't just sit around at home. Go hang out with Kurloz or something."

"Just go to class," Kankri huffed, waving his brother's comment off.

Karkat rolled his eyes and got out of the car, shutting the door a bit louder than needed behind him. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way towards the front door of the school. Other students were littered about, Freshman looking for the classes they didn't look for during orientation. Sophmores attempting to act like they know where their classes are, even though the classes are on the side of the school they never once stepped foot in. Juniors knowing where to go, but not wanting to go because, well, fuck it, probably. Then, the seniors, lingering around and practically radiating the entire 'I'm a Senior, finally fucking almost done' vibe. Karkat was no better, though. The school didn't feel entirely different, just a bit more relieved that it was the last year he'd spend in the school he hated.

The halls were loud, as always, but he knew he'd find his friends in the lunch quad, which meant he had to walk through the school until he got to the doors that led out to the quad in the center of the school. He as able to avoid the people around him, to his inner glee. Karkat hated people. It wasn't a phobia or anything, he just fucking couldn't stand people. He was five feet of pure, social interaction hating rage. He made do with it, though, because really it could be worse.

His friends were exactly where he knew he's find them, bunched together at the two lunch tables they had pushed together in a corner of the grassy quad. Karkat trudged over, nudging his best friend when he got there. "Scoot over, fuck ass."

The other shifted, looking over his shoulder with wide and dazed eyes. He smiled, that damn awful and goofy Gamzee Makara smile. "Karbro! Good to motherfucking see you."

Karkat rolled his eyes as Gamzee all but pulled him into his lap, hugging him. "I saw you last weekend, Gamzee; you slept over." He shifted once, sighing when it became evident that Gamzee didn't plan on letting him go.

Gamzee chuckled, a deep and rumbling sound that made Karkat jerk a bit. "I still up and missed you."

"Wanna be less gay?" The blonde across from them scoffed, fixing his shades over his eyes. Dave Strider, grinning smugly as he sipped from that god awful apple juice box (seriously, how fucking old was he?), cocked his head to the side.

Karkat snorted once, frowning at the blonde. "Fuck you, Strider."

"Nah man, you aren't my type," Dave replied smoothly.

Beside Dave, John Egbert let out a small chuckle. John was a decent looking boy, one Karkat had known _almost _as long as he knew Gamzee, and trusted pretty well. John had black hair that he kept short, so it was out of his face at all times, and wore glasses that had a habit of falling down his nose. He had buck teeth too, a common flaw that their group of friends playfully teased about when the time arose. He nudged Dave once. "Be nice, Dave."

"I'm always nice," Dave assured, finishing off his apple juice box.

A few of their friends weren't here yet, namely Vriska, Terezi, Rose and Kanaya. Everyone else was here, absorbed in whatever it was they were doing. Karkat looked around, trying to see. Sollux, their blonde haired gamer friend (really, he was on his laptop all the time when not at work or school) had a PSP in his hand, probably fighting away on some new game he bought; same old story. He looked up once, offering a quick smile at Karkat "Hi, KK."

"Hi," Karkat grunted back.

Beside Sollux was a smaller girl with light brown hair covered by a blue, cat eared beanie. She was writing something in a note book and, with a small and cautious sigh, Karkat reached over to tap the notebook. "Nepeta, what are you writing?"

Nepeta looked up and smiled charmingly. "Fanfiction. I really fell behind over summer because Equius and I hung out alot...soooo I have to start planning out my updates. I just started this new book, too, and I have so many ships!"

Karkat rolled his eyes and turned to look at Equius, who was watching Nepeta write with a lazy expression. "You kept her from her fanfics? Equius, how could you?"

The black haired teen sat up a little straighter, steel eyes wide, as if he really thought he did something wrong. "I...I didn't mean to keep her from her-"

"Karkat, be nice to Equius," Nepeta huffed. She shook her head once before smiling and nuzzling one of Equius' arms. (Nepeta, didn't those muscles make that hard?) "You didn't keep me from anything, Equius."

Karkat watched the male flush slightly and smile at Nepeta. He had a feeling that there was _something _between the two of them, he had that feeling since their freshman year. The other's insisted that Nepeta and Equius were just good friends but sometimes...

"You two are so cute," Jade smiled from the other side of Dave.

Jade Harley, who was smiling softly as she always did, looked back at Karkat. "Whats your sixth period class?"

"Sixth?" Karat echoed. "Hang on." After a bit of handiwork, Karkat was able to shift around enough in Gamzee's lap to pull his back pack over. He retrieved his class schedule and looked it over. "Family life with Dave's brother's boyfriend."

"Jake's Family Life class?" Dave smirked. "We all do, too. Well, except Feferi and Jade. They've got like a study hall class or some shit. Most of us have Family Life, though. I talked to Jake about it before, he said he won't be too hard on us."

The perks of Dave's older brother dating one of their teachers. Karkat sighed. "What the hells family life, anyways?"

"Learning skills that'll help us in the adult world," Aradia Megido muttered as she pulled out her ear buds. Her long brunet hair tumbled past her shoulders, her candy red highlights standing out against the dark color. She shrugged once. "There's some sort of really important project in that class, from what I heard."

"Sounds like a lot of motherfucking work," Gamzee stated as he plopped his chin on Karkat's shoulder.

"It wwon't be that difficult," Eridan Ampora (Karkat really didn't like the guy) scoffed. He had his hair dyed this year. It was still light brown, like they all remembered, but he had a purple streak running through it, probably for some hipster reason that Karkat didn't give a shit about. "It's suppose to be an easy A class."

"What's an easy A class?" The voice was soft, kind. Kanaya gave each member of their rag-tag group a soft smile before sitting down. "Were you referring to Jake's class, by any chance?"

"Yeah, pretty much all of us have him for sixth period," Sollux stated absently.

Tavros, who had remained silent up to this point, nodded. "Y-yeah. It's suppose to be an easy class..and we all know Jake pretty well so..."

"Sounds motherfucking grand," Gamzee chuckled in Karkat's ear. Karkat jerked and elbowed the other in the chest, shaking his head.

Tavros smiled a bit as he watched Gamzee huff, knowing the other wasn't irritated at Karkat. Tavros tore his eyes away from them and nearly groaned when an all too familiar face came into view from across the quad. Vriska Serket was, for lack of better word, intimidating at best. She was pretty, with long dark brown hair that she usually wore down, and had a personality that was enough to over power almost anyone. She strolled over with that confident walk of hers, the walk that Tavros couldn't stand. Really, he didn't understand why he had dated her in sophomore year...oh shit, she saw him staring. He was in for it now, he knew it. Vriska never ceased to piss him off.

"Sup losers," Vriska was all grins as she sat down between Tavros and Gamzee, slinging an arm around Tavros. "Hey Tavros, been missing you all summer. Where have you been?"

Tavros shifted and glanced away, getting only a sympathetic glance from Kanaya. "Been home...just busy and-"

"And no time for me," Vriska smirked. "Too bad. I'd be bored to tears with you around anyways. Nice hair though, by the way. Rufioh do it for you?" She said, referring to the boy's bleach blonde Mohawk.

Tavros glanced away, shrugging Vriska's arm off of him. "Yeah. I asked him to."

"Cute," Vriska snickered. She propped her chin in her palm, looking over at John who was already staring at her. "Nice seein' ya, Egderp."

John huffed, rolling his eyes. "Hey, Vriska. Nice seeing ya."

Dave made a small noise. "Vriska, what's your sixth period?"

"Jake's family shit class," Vriska replied, shrugging. "Guessing all of us have it?"

"Most of us," Eridan muttered.

Vriska nodded. "Yeah, Terezi and Rose do, too."

Gamzee chuckled. "It's gonna be mother fucking fun."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Can you not laugh into my ear, fuck ass?"

"I didn't," Gamzee huffed, smiling still.

"You did," Karkat muttered back.

"Take the lovers spat somewhere else," Dave snickered. "Like the bathroom or something."

"Fuck you." Karkat kicked Dave under the table, smirking when the blonde hissed in pain.

The rest of their group laughed and Dave huffed, rolling his eyes behind his shades. Eventually everyone else showed up, Rose with her nose buried in a book and Terezi yelling about some new band she had gotten into; normal stuff. Karkat shook his head to himself, leaning back into Gamzee as he watched his friends interact.

They'd been a giant group since sixth grade, when Karkat had finally decided to take Gamzee's advice and join the group. Karkat and Kankri had moved into town when Kankri was in the seventh grade; Karkat had been in fourth grade at the time and his only friend had been Gamzee. Gamzee had been friendly as ever, clinging to Karkat and making sure the shorter boy was never, ever alone. Sometimes, it was a pain in the ass. Gamzee had other friends, namely Tavros and Terezi, and Karkat had been okay with that but never wanted to get involved. He wasn't social awkward, that was his brother's end of the spectrum...he just didn't care much for people. But, eventually he had met John, another one of Gamzee's friends and, well...he got tugged into the group. It was a huge group, one that didn't make any sense at all. All of their older siblings were involved together, too, Gamzee's older brother dating Nepeta's sister and so on. It was a mess and half the time they were all arguing but Karkat couldn't imagine having any other friends. Nope.

The bell for first rang and they dispersed, Dave, Terezi and Karkat heading to math. They had the same class (seriously, these teachers never learn do they?). They sat in the back, Dave in the middle, and Terezi let out a small chuckle. Her hair was bright red this year, a nice change up from her usual light brown. She kicked her feet up onto the desk and looked at Dave. "So was that awkward or what?"

Dave lifted an eyebrow, pushing his shades off and wincing at the light. "Shit, give me a second." He dug around in his back pack for something. Dave, their group learned in sixth grade, was hyper sensitive to light. It had something to do with his eyes, the red color meaning he had nowhere near enough protein where it should be. It made him wince in even class room setting lights, which got on the blonde's nerves. Thankfully, his Bro had managed to get him prescription eye drops that made the light tolerable. After putting the eye drops away, Dave sighed and looked back at Terezi. "What was awkward now?"

"You," Terezi stated, rolling her hazel eyes. She moved her feet off of her desk and leaned towards Dave. "I was only there for like, five minutes and I could feel your jealousy sky rocket, cool kid."

Dave huffed and leaned back in his desk. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Karkat scoffed. "Please, like you weren't glaring at John and Vriska while they talked."

It was no secret in their group how Dave felt about John...except to John. The poor boy was eternally clueless, though that was probably for the best in this case. Dave was a hopeless case, they all knew it. Shifting, Dave stared straight ahead. "I wasn't glaring, man. Don't know what you're talking about."

Terezi and Karkat shared an equally exasperated look but didn't have the time to say anything. Other students were filing in, the teacher following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Will you get off of me?" Sollux hissed, elbowing the boy behind him in the chest.<p>

Eridan winced, swatting at the blonde and missing miserably. First period P.E. sucked major balls and Sollux knew it. Having Equius and Feferi in the class was an up side, but having Eridan, too, was a bummer. The two snarled at each other, having been graced with the lovely pair of lockers right next to each other. Eridan huffed, running a hand through his 'stupid hipster hair' as Sollux would say. "Don't flatter yourself. I wwasn't on you."

"Right," Sollux hissed a he yanked off his green t-shirt. He threw it into his locker and threw a smug smirk towards Eridan. "You can't resist me."

"Oh yes, because that hideous lisp is such a turn on," Eridan spat back, smirking when Sollux flushed angrily. He tugged off his T-shirt and set it in his locker.

From the left Equius sighed, rolling his steele colored eyes as he tugged on his P.E. shirt. "Will you two stop arguing?"

"When hell freezes over," Sollux stated simply, tugging on his P.E. shorts. The locker room was loud enough as it was, Equius wasn't a fan of hearing the two arguing on top of all of that.

The three boys dressed quickly, Equius having to rip the two apart in the door way when Eridan made an attempt to trip Sollux. Seriously, the two were worse than fresh man girls. They barely made it to the gym, only because Equius was dragging them both by the fronts of their shirts. It wasn't anything new, though, so Feferi wasn't too surprised. The dark skinned girl crossed her arms, lifting an eyebrow as the three boys came to a stop in front of her. "Were they fighting already?"

"Obviously," Equius murmured, letting the other two go.

Eridan huffed, wiping his shirt off as if Equius had some sort of germ, and looked at Feferi. "He started it."

"Bullshit," Sollux lisped, glaring. "Fef, he tripped me!"

"Not my fault you can't wwalk correctly," Eridan shrugged.

Feferi sighed, rubbing her temples and looking at Eridan. "Leave people alone or I'll call Cronus."

Eridan scoffed. "Because he's so scary."

But Eridan still fell silent and Sollux did too. Sollux eventually left them to shuffle over to Aradia, who had finally showed up with her class. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come here often?"

Aradia scoffed and then snickered lightly. She turned and faced Sollux, twirling a strand of candy red, high lighted hair around her finger. "If I get to see you here, I will."

Sollux fought down a blush and smiled, leaning over and pecking the girl on the lips. Feferi and Equius watched, Equius sighing softly. Feferi glanced at him from the corner of her eye before adjusting her glasses and pushing some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes. "You don't still like her, do you, Equius?"

The tall boy jerked and blushed and, oh god was he sweating already? "N-...Well, I mean it...I..."

"Obvviously he does," Eridan muttered, typing away on his phone. "Not that it matters. She's head ovver heels for that loser."

"That loser has a higher GPA than you," Feferi reminded, walking over and plucking the phone out of the other's hand. Eridan gasped and huffed and the girl smiled sweetly at him. "Seriously, you two argue more than ever lately. Just kiss and make up already."

"Howw dare you," Eridan gasped, face flushing brightly as he snatched his phone away from her. He shoved it in the pockets of his lame P.E. shorts and sighed. "As if I'd evver kiss that moron."

Equius chuckled and leaned back against the wall behind him. He watched Aradia and Sollux across the gym, watched how Aradia laced their fingers together and how Sollux blushed softly. It made him a bit sad, and Nepeta was sure to pester him about it later, but for now he'd ignore it. He'd liked Aradia since the eight grade, but he hadn't been able to muster up the courage to tell the girl. Nepeta had bugged him about it, even offered to set them up if she had to, but Equius had still kept it in. Then, in sophomore year, Sollux asked Aradia out and that was that. Equius didn't hold a grudge towards Sollux for it, though Vriska had made said he should have been at least a little mad, but how could he be? Sollux made Aradia happy so what right did Equius have to be angry?

But if only Nepeta wouldn't hold the grudge for him...

Nepeta had received the text from Equius about twenty minutes into her Drama class. Aradia had P.E. the same period as Equius, Sol and Eridan which only meant two things. Eridan and Sollux were going to argue and Aradia was going to be all over Sollux. Nepeta stopped listening to her teacher's voice as she let her mind wander off. She could see Equius now, all awkward and gawking like he always did. Honestly, the boy was helpless sometimes and it actually made Nepeta feel bad. She knew later Equius would eventually tell her that P.E. made him sad, She'd listen like any best friend would, then she'd be angry in Equius' place. It wasn't that Nepeta hated Aradia, because no, she loved Aradia to death. Aradia was a sweet heart when in the right mood and it was nearly impossible to hate her, but Nepeta could get frustrated with her. Really, it was second hand frustration. Equius was unable to hold any sort of grudge, the entire group of friends wondered how, and he always brushed aside his bitterness towards Aradia's relationship so easily. Nepeta knew Equius wasn't as in tune with his emotions like Karkat could be and it frustrated her. Equius could be so...nice sometimes. Though, she supposed it was a good thing. So, Napeta got angry for Equius, as much as Equius didn't like it.

"You look mad," The whisper by her ear made the girl yelp and nearly fall out of her seat. She huffed, throwing a sharp glare at Tavros, who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Warn someone before you go yelling in their ear," Nepeta muttered, sitting up straighter.

Tavros scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I whispered to you, dude. But really...you uh, look mad. You okay?"

Nepeta nodded and leaned back. "My ships aren't working out."

Tavros paused, narrowing his eyes and then sighing. "Equius?"

"Equius!" Nepeta nodded, throwing her arms up. She had no care for the lass going on around her at this point, but it was drama so it wasn't that big of a deal. "Why do all of you people have to be so difficult?"

Tavros shrugged, picking up a pencil and scribbling idly on the side of his desk. "Which people?"

Nepeta pulled off her blue beanie, fixing her messy brown hair as she spoke. "Well, mostly Equius and Dave, I guess. I mean, how long have they had crushes?"

Tavros chuckled and looked back at the girl, setting his pencil down and shrugging. "Well, I mean they both kind of have valid reasons...Aradia is dating and John...well, he's straight so Dave can't really tell him how he feels."

"Well...still," Nepeta sighed, tossing her beanie onto her desk. "Doesn't it bug you? It'd be like...like if Gamzee was madly in love with someone for years and never made a move on them! You'd be pretty frustrated, right?"

Tavros glanced away, nodding slowly. "Uh...y-yeah, I guess so..."

Nepeta nodded, more to herself, and pulled out her phone again. She shot another text to Equius, looking over to Tavros to see the boy staring at her curiously. She arched an eyebrow up. "Yessss?"

Tavros blinked and then shook his head. "Do you uh...do you get so worked up over the Aradia thing because you like Equius?"

Nepeta snickered and shook her head as she set her phone down. "No way! Equius is like, my best friend. I don't even like people like him."

It was Tavros' turn to arch an eyebrow. "By people like him you mean...?"

"I mean guys," Nepeta replied with a lazy shrug. "I thought you knew that. I don't like guys, Tav."

Tavros flushed and looked away. "O-oh, no I...I uh, didn't know that. I thought that...I uh-"

Nepeta's soft chuckle cut him off and the girl smiled at him when he looked back at her. "Chill. It's fine. I don't exactly broadcast it, anyways. But no, I don't like Equius. I just don't like how passive he can be. Like, what the hell?"

Tavros could only nod in agreement because, really, he was worse than Equius when it came to that sort of thing. But, Nepeta knew that so neither of them were going to say it. They tuned back in to their teacher who was going over class rules and expectations; the usual first day back routine they'd dealt with every year. Honestly, Tavros couldn't wait to graduate and be done with everything.

The entire day went by slowly for everyone. Senior year, apparently, started off lame as all hell. Sollux's brother had told them that when they finished junior year, but hardly anyone listened to Mituna. Now, though, it was obvious Mituna had been right. It had been boring in their classes, just a usual run down of procedures, rules, expectations and getting to know everyone. Most of their classes were seniors only classes so really, they knew everyone. When lunch came around they all crowded at their table, the same table they'd claimed freshman year when most of their siblings were still seniors. The only ones who had graduated back then were Nepeta's sister, Eridan's cousin Cronus, (he was more of an older brother though, if Eridan really wanted to be honest) and Feferi's older sister, Meenah. Now they were the seniors, though, and what a group they made. Lunch was spent loudly, all of them excited and talking over each other, except for Gamzee who listened with content and Dave who pointedly ignored everyone in favor of playing Flappy Bird.

They didn't all meet up again until sixth period. Their teacher wasn't there yet so everyone plopped in their seats. Karkat had showed up first with Sollux, both of them having had History together, and the two of them sat up front. The desks were set in pairs, two each. When Gamzee strolled in he paused, blinking at Sollux who was sitting by Karkat. Karkat stared back at the dark haired teen, watching him shift on his feet. Come on, Gamzee was clingy but he wasn't going to make a big deal was he?

"Gamzee," Shit, when did Tavros show up? He waved from a few rows back, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. "You can sit by me i-if you want."

Gamzee's smile made Karkat sigh in relief. Gamzee ruffled Karkat's hair as he walked by, smiling that dopey grin as he sat down by Tavros. "What is up, Tavbro? Haven't seen you alllll day." He slung an arm around the boy's shoulders, grinning.

Tavros chuckled and shrugged Gamzee's arm off. "It's only been two class periods, Gam."

"That's like, forever though," Gamzee stated seriously, head tilted.

Tavros couldn't help but chuckle. Gamzee was too much sometimes, always so absent minded on the surface. Most of their group still found it hard to believe that Gamzee had straight A's. Tavros honestly didn't understand it either. The rest of their friends, save for Feferi and Jade, filed in. They sat at their desks and chatted until the bell rang, then settled down...

Now if only their teacher had shown up.

"Where the fuck is Jake?" Dave asked out loud.

"He lives with you, you should know where he is," Vriska snapped from across the room.

"Bro, do I look like the dude's nanny?" Dave asked, rolling his eyes. He gave Vriska a small smirk. "Maybe my bro kept him home."

"Doubt it," Aradia murmured, seated next to Terezi and drawing on the red head's hand with a sharpie. "Saw him earlier before fourth period started."

As if summoned by the teens distress and shit talking, the door opened and Jake English strolled in. He wore cargo shorts with a white T-shirt, a smile on his lips as he stopped to leave back against his desk. He crossed his arms, looking them all over. "Good afternoon, lads and ladies."

"You're late," Dave called, leaning back in his chair. "Where'd you go, Jakey?"

"Your brother showed up," Jake replied with that smile still in place. "I don't think you want to know what I was doing."

Dave's face turned bright red and the others snickered, John nudging him from beside him. Dave huffed and pushed his shades further up his face. "Gross. TMI. Like, why?"

Jake chuckled back and took a breath. "Well, I've been waiting all summer for this class, I must say. It's nice seeing all of you, though it's a shame Jade and Feferi didn't get this class. Seemed they lucked out." He pushed off of the desk and put his hands on his hips. "Now, welcome to Family life and Life Skills. Before we go any further, let me make one thing clear. This is not, in any way, an easy class to pass. Get that idea out of your minds right now."

Karkat leaned back in his chair and reached over, snatching Sollux's PSP out of his hand to get the blonde to pay attention. Sollux frowned and then looked towards Jake. "What could possibly be so hard in this class?"

Jake's smile widened, and Dave was smart enough to sit up straighter. "You have something planned, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Jake nodded. He sat on his desk and smiled. "As you all know, you all need to pass this, and all your other classes, to graduate. This class...see, I have a specific project for all of you. It's a year long project, one that will require constant work and attention. This isn't one of those projects with a dead line that you can bullshit the day before it's due. I don't exactly believe in such projects."

The teenagers had all fallen silent. Eridan shifted beside Rose and frowned. "Wwhat is it? This project?"

"All of you will be raising a child," Jake replied slowly. He watched the confusion settle in on their faces and then held up a hand to keep them all silent. "A robotic child, like those cliche baby's you see students get in movies. You will all be paired up and become parents. These babies have been built to monitor everything that happens around them. It records noise, how long it's cried, why it's cried and so on. You and your partner will take care of this child for the entire school year."

"Are you serious?" Karkat muttered, irritated. "Do we at least get to pick our partners?"

Jake shook his head. "Sorry, but no. I've already picked your partners. Sucks having a teacher that knows all of you, doesn't it?"

The entire class groaned. Karkat took a breath to calm himself. He had this. He could pass easily as long as he got a decent partner. Hell, he'd pass with flying colors.

Jake pulled out a clip board and smiled. "Shall I read off your partners?"

"No," John groaned.

Jake chuckled and looked at the list. "Alrighty...group one; Equius and Aradia."

Equius blinked, glancing towards Aradia. Aradia gave him a soft smile over her shoulder before turning back to whatever it was she was drawing on Terezi's hand. Equius gulped and looked at Nepeta who was smirking at him. The girl wiggled her eyebrows and Equius sighed, shaking head.

Jake smiled and continued. "Nepeta and Terezi."

"Awesome!" Terezi cheered, yanking her hand away from Aradia and turning around to stare at Nepeta. "We've so got this!"

Nepeta snickered and nodded, clapping her hands. "We're gonna be awesome moms!"

"Quiet down," Jake smiled. "Next pair... Eridan and Sollux."

"What?!" Sollux shot up, hands slamming down on his desk. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wwill not wwork with him!" Eridan spat in agreement, gesturing towards the angry Sollux.

"Then you won't graduate," Jake murmured, looking at both fuming boys. "This is also a life skills class. You know, where you learn about life? Life isn't fair. Suck it up, lads."

Sollux groaned and plopped into his chair, slamming his head down on the desk. Karkat chuckled and patted the blonde's shoulder, handing him his PSP back. Eridan sighed and rubbed his temples, looking away.

Feeling victorious, Jake continued. "Vriska, you'll be with Tavros."

Tavros squeaked and Vriska sighed loudly. Gamzee patted Tavros' arm. "Sorry, bro."

John frowned to himself. He had been hoping to be paired with Vriska, but oh well, now...

Vriska crossed her arms. "This totally blows."

"Sorry, dear," Jake gave her a smile and then returned to his list. "Rose and Kanaya, you'll be a pair."

Kanaya blinked and looked to the side, seeing Rose already looking at her. The two shared a small smile, Rose looking back towards Jake. "Sounds good to me."

"I...I agree," Kanaya nodded, smiling a bit wider.

Glad that at least a few of his pairs were happy, Jake went to continue. Karkat was a bit on edge. As long as he had a good partner, he'd be fine. Like...like John, yeah John was smart. Karkat could still pass.

"Karkat, you'll be with Gamzee."

"Son of a bitch," Karkat hung his head as he heard Gamzee let out a victorious laugh. He rubbed his temples, looking at Sollux. "Great. there goes my grade."

"Oh, boo hoo," Sollux snapped back, in no mood to be sympathetic.

Gamzee smiled to himself, satisfied as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Motherfucking miracle."

"Lucky," Tavros muttered bitterly.

"And that leaves John and Dave," Jake set his clip board aside, smiling at the two.

Dave frowned, feeling his heart skip a beat. He was going to give Jake hell when he got home, but for now he settled for snorting out a laugh. "Me and Egderp? Sounds fun."

"Not that bad, I guess," John shrugged idly. He'd wanted Vriska, but Dave was his best bro so it shouldn't have been that bad.

Jake clapped his hands once. "Great! I want you all to sit in your assigned pairs each time you come in here. Get moved right now."

There were a few agitated groans but the class did as was told. They all sat where they needed to be, quiet and, for the most part displeased. Jake smiled to himself and walked across the room to a large cabinet. He opened it, pulling out a box that was too fucking big to even begin to fit in there. Seriously, what the hell Jake?

Jake set the box on top of his desk, opening it. "Alright. Ill call you up by pairs to get your children."

Karkat huffed irritably, looking at Gamzee who sat beside him. The idiot was grinning like there was no tomorrow, chin resting in his palm. Karkat sighed heavily; it was okay, he could still pass. Gamzee wasn't terrible with school, he was pretty smart. Karkat was probably over reacting.

Jake tilted his head towards the class. "Eridan and Sollux, step up and receive your baby."

Sollux hissed under his breath, standing and shoving Eridan ahead of him. Eridan elbowed the blonde in the chest, smirking when Sollux gasped out in surprise. They stumbled over to Jake, both of them glaring heatedly, and Jake handed them a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. "Congratulations; it's a boy."

Sollux took the bundled "baby" and looked at Eridan. "I hate you."

"Likewwise," Eridan snapped. He glanced at the "baby" and then back at Sollux. "Unwrap it."

"Fuck you, you do it," Sollux snapped as he shoved the thing towards the other.

Eridan took the baby with a small huff, unwrapping the blue blanket. It was no different from the baby dolls one would find in the store, though it had glassy green eyes and weighed a bit more. Eridan tilted his head and then looked at Jake. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Jake nodded. "Now go sit; there are other babies to give out."

Sollux and Eridan sat down ans Jake smiled again. "Aradia and Equius, step up."

The two walked up to the man, Aradia taking the pink bundle gently. Their "child" had stormy grey eyes, not too far off from Equius' eye color. She smiled, handing it to Equius. "Here you go, Mr. Dad."

Equius blushed and held the baby, stuttering a few times. "I...I...it's a girl." He managed weakly.

Nepeta smiled to herself, watching Equius follow Aradia back to their desks. She was going to bug the boy about this later for sure. Jake called her and Terezi up next and the two were handed a boy. He had vivid honey colored eyes and Nepeta grinned, cuddling the thing close to her. "He's so cute."

"This is gonna be awesome," Terezi smiled as she tugged Nepeta back towards their desks. "He's got two awesome moms."

"Rose, Kanaya," Jake smiled at the two quiet girls. "Come on up, lovelies."

Kanaya smiled at Rose as they made their way up. Jake placed their "daughter" in Kanaya's arms and the black haired girl turned to the blonde beside her. "Our child.." She murmured, giggling softly.

Rose laughed back and put a hand on her hip. "I'm a mom at seventeen. Call M-Tv."

"Very funny," Jake rolled his eyes. "Go sit down. Vriska, Tavros, come get your son."

Vriska shoved Tavros ahead and the boy took the "child" Jake offered. He stared at it and sighed, looking at Vriska. "So uh...looks like we're married this year."

"Just when I thought this year couldn't be any worse," Vriska muttered, rolling her eyes.

Tavros frowned and held back a sigh, leading the girl back to their desk. Jake called up Gamzee and Karkat and Karkat watched Gamzee shoot up and rush to Jake. Jake smiled at the tall boy's enthusiasm. "You two have a baby girl."

Gamzee took the pink bundle and peeked down at it, a wide grin on his face. "Aww, Karbro she's got the same eyes as you."

Karkat stood in front of the other boy, arms crossed. "Cute. Now lets sit the hell down."

Gamzee followed his friend with a smile, plopping down with the baby in his arms.

John and Dave stood up without being called. They walked up to Jake, Dave hoping that he was glaring hard enough to be seen through his shades. If Jake saw the glare he ignored it, handing them a pink bundle with a wide grin. "A girl."

John held the baby and smiled, looking at Dave. "She has my eyes."

"Poor kid," Dave smirked, taking the baby out of John's arms as he walked to his desk. John followed suit, sitting down.

Jake smiled and nodded, pushing his glasses up as he gazed at the now awkward class. "There. You are now all parents. This is going to take constant work, like I said. Communication. Compromise. Everything. Your chance at graduating depends on this. Try to not screw up?"

"Easier said than done," Sollux muttered. He looked at the baby in Eridan's hands and then groaned. "Great."

Jake could feel the tension start to settle over them but brushed it off. "Don't think you can all just ignore this, too. This class will make or break you. I can promise you that."

The teenagers all took a deep breath, collective and contemplative. The only upside, at least, was that they all knew each other. It was easier, they figured, than being stuck with a stranger all year. They were all familiar with one another, could help each other easily. That was probably why Jake had assigned this project in the first place. Dave would ask about it later, probably. If he remembered.

When the final bell rang, all of the teens stopped to stare at each other. Aradia hesitated and looked at Equius. "Uhm, do you want me to take her home today? We could switch off every day...?"

Jake had told them, quite kindly, that they were to figure out their own schedules. Compromise.

Equius glanced at the baby in his hands. Jake was setting down supplied by the door; bottles, diapers and other things that babies used. He looked back at Aradia. "If you uh, wouldn't mind...? I'll take her tomorrow, I promise."

"No problem," Aradia took the baby after adjusting her backpack. On her way out she stopped, letting Jake fill up a diaper bag full of supplies before walking out. Equius sighed, standing off to the side to wait for Nepeta.

Nepeta took the baby from Terezi with a smile. "I can take her tonight, okay? Or if you want, we can have you take her weekends and I'll take her on school days."

Terezi hummed in thought as she took a diaper bag from Jake. "I think we can switch off day by day. If that's okay with you."

"Sounds great," Nepeta took the diaper bag from Terezi and gave her an awkward, one armed hug. "Talk to you later! Let's go, Equius!"

Terezi followed the two out, waving once to Vriska. Vriska offered a short wave before all but shoving the baby into Tavros' arms. "You take him."

Tavros hesitated. "Uhm...y-you're going to have to take him on weekends." He murmured. "I uh, I work on the weekends...so..."

Vriska raised an eyebrow, head cocked to the side. "You have a job?"

"Yeah, Eridan's cousin got me a job at uh, the store he works at," Tavros nodded as he wrapped the baby back up in it's blue blanket. "So, can you-"

"Yeah, whatever," Vriska was already on her way out the door.

Tavros frowned and sighed, adjusting the baby in his arms before taking a diaper bag from Jake as he left the room. Rose let out a slightly irritable noise as she looked at Kanaya. "Poor Tavros."

Kanaya looked up from their baby, her dark eyes soft and a small smile on her lips. "Yes...Vriska really should be a little nicer to him."

"Yeah," Rose murmured in agreement. "So, how do you want to do this...?"

Kanaya glanced down at the baby in her arms. "I can take her on school days; I don't go anywhere. Weekends my sister makes me go places sometimes, so if you can, could you take her on weekends?"

"Yeah, of course," Rose smiled. "And hey, you can call me anytime to come get her. We don't live that far apart. So if you ever need help give me a call."

Kanaya nodded slowly, her smile growing a little. "Yes, alright. I'll uh, talk to you later?"

"Let's walk home together," Rose suggested, already ushering the other girl up. "My house is on the way to yours."

Kanaya offered up another smile as her and Rose headed for the door. Rose took the diaper bag Jake offered, smiling at him. "See you later, Jake."

"Walk home safely, ladies," Jake replied back.

"Seems those two are pretty comfy," Eridan muttered as he came back to his desk. He held the diaper bag from Jake in his hand, looking expectantly at Sollux. "Are you taking the child?"

"Not today," Sollux stated, shoving the baby into the other boy's arms. "Tomorrow. Got shit to do today."

Eridan sighed and turned on his heel, Sollux following close behind him. Karkat couldn't help but snicker to himself as the two left the room. "Those two are going to kill each other." He faced Gamzee, watching the tan-skinned teen fiddling with the baby held a bit awkwardly in his arms. "You taking her, Gamzee?"

Gamzee blinked a few times, brown eyes wider. "Uh...actually bro, can you? Dad's home this week and uh, I don't think he'll be up and okay with the crying and shit...might get fucking mad."

Karkat knew how short Mr. Makara's temper was. He nodded, taking the baby from Gamzee's arms. "You can come over after school sometime. Maybe sleep over this weekend. Dad's out of town for a bit."

"If my dad's gone," Gamzee nodded slowly as he walked past Karkat. He took the supply diaper bag from Jake and walked back to his friend, helping slip the bag onto Karkat's arm. "He's uh, you know."

In Gamzee's language that meant he and his brother were in hot water with his dad...for whatever reason. But their dad was hardly ever home, and if he was home it was only for a short time. Karkat shrugged and held the baby a bit tighter. "Just text me for something, dumb ass. Don't piss the guy off. Tell your brother to keep his ass in line too or I'll send Kankri over to bitch at him."

Gamzee laughed and it made Karkat feel a little better. From his desk, Dave watched the two leave before looking at John. The other was_finally _ready to go. Dave stood up with John, stretching and feeling his back pop. "So, you taking the kid or what?"

John glanced at the bundle in his arms and then shrugged. "I guess so, sure. You want weekends?"

Dave shrugged back. "Doesn't really matter. We can just alternate whenever."

The two made their way over to Jake. John took the offered diaper bag and Dave stared ta Jake. "We're having a talk when you get home."

Jake smiled anyways, shrugging. "Sounds delightful. Can't wait."

Dave suppressed a groan, letting John tug him out. Left alone in his now empty class room, Jake smiled to himself as he leaned back against his desk. He'd tell Dirk the results later, they'd make bets like Dirk usually did. Those teenagers would all hate him by the end of the month. He just had to wait and see.

**Welp, there's the first chapter. So far, a fairly nice mixture of possible pairings. The next chapter will introduce more of Kankri, Cronus and the other dancestors and we'll get a glimpse into what they do. Reviews? It'd be greatly appreciated guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You people reading this and enjoying it should feel special. This is the fastest I've ever updated a fic. Wow. anyways, that first chapter was an intro to the kids, now this one opens with an intro to the dancestors, or as they're referred to here, "the sbilings". They're all dead beats. Jeeze. Enjoy.**

When Kankri dropped Karkat off at school on his first day of Senior year, the older boy had to sit in his car for a bit to collect his thoughts. His kid brother was a senior. Damn, Kankri felt kinda old. He shrugged it off and drove away, turning on the radio and sighing. He had all day to kill, might as well pick up Kurloz and see Mituna. The drive to the Makara household took a good ten minutes and Kankri parked in front, blinking at the black sports car in the drive way. Kurloz's dad was home. Great. Kankri heaved a sigh and fished out his phone, scrolling through his contacts before finding Kurloz's name and sending him a text.

'Y9u 6etter have y9ur cl9wn ass up. C9ome 9utside.'

There was an extended silence before his phone buzzed to life with Kurloz's reply.

'coming :o)'

Kankri rolled his eyes at the ridiculous clown face, putting his phone away. Kurloz came stumbling out the front door, black hair unbrushed and hanging in his face. He wore that sweater he's had since forever, the one with the skeletal design on it, and black, baggy jeans. He climbed into Kankri's beat up car, offering a smile and a wave. Kurloz had what they all knew as 'selective mutism', meaning...well, he didn't talk. Not usually. He spoke every now and again, when he had to or when he had something he really wanted to say. Which, wasn't always. Kankri was used to it, though. "Want to go pick up Mituna?"

Kurloz replied with a "Mhm," opening the window as Kankri started driving.

Kankri couldn't help but roll his eyes. Kurloz reeked of marijuana, though really it wasn't a surprise. Kankri turned the radio off as he glanced at the tanned man beside him. "Was Gamzee excited about senior year?"

Kurloz shook his head and gave a wheezy laugh, looking at Kankri with amusement swimming in his dark brown eyes. He looked ready to speak, wow that was a new record. "Scared shitless."

Kankri scoffed, shaking his head at the road. "Really? Gamzee's the smartest one in their group. I figured he'd breeze by."

Kurloz didn't reply with words, meaning he was waiting for Kankri to look at him. When they stopped at a stop light Kankri looked over, seeing Kurloz tapping the side of his head. Kankri nodded slowly. "His heads been a bother lately? What about his medicine?"

Kurloz rolled his eyes, making a very vague gesture that Kankri was able to read easily; His medicine's fine. It's dad that's freaking him out.

Kankri didn't push the subject any further than that. Kurloz hated talking about their dad more than anything so no one really urged him to do it. They drove in comfortable silence to Mituna's house, Kurloz humming every now and again as he let his hand dangle out the open window. When they pulled up to Mituna's house, a large two story with more windows than seemed normal, they both got out and made their way to the door. Kurloz knocked, loud and fast, stepping back and stretching his arms over his head.

"Cominnggggg!"

Mituna's voice rang out from the other side of the door, followed by a loud thud. Kankri winced and so did Kurloz, chuckling softly. The door flew open, Mituna's wild strawberry blonde hair in a mess as he smiled at them. "Hey! I was like, just about to call you two losers."

"Rude," Kankri huffed before snickering. "Have you even touched a brush yet this morning?"

"Hell no," Mituna scoffed. He pushed his hair out of his hazel eyes and smiled wider. "Come in, come in. Kurloz, buddy, you fucking stink."

Kurloz flipped the other off as they walked in, shoving past Mituna. Kankri followed and shut the door, letting Mituna lead them through the house to the kitchen. Mituna all but yanked the fridge open, sighing loudly. "Dudes, our brothers are seniors."

"And here we are, not even in college yet," Kankri murmured as he sat up on the counter.

Kurloz rolled his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms. Kurloz was in no rush to go to college, something that always seemed to set the boy's dad into a fit. He didn't care, though. Mituna wasn't in a rush either, but he had urged Kurloz to enroll next fall. Kankri, at least, was going to enroll in the spring. His dad would hit the roof if he waited any longer. "You're supposed to set an example for Karkat," He'd say.

"Screw college," Mituna muttered. Though his dad was probably pushing the issue, too. But they were all pushing twenty, Kurloz being almost twenty one. They'd all waited long enough. Mituna threw down a pizza box, smiling as he flipped it open. "Cold pizza, losers. Take it or leave it."

"I'll leave it," Kankri murmured, frowning in mild disgust. "Seriously, how do you eat it cold?"

"Ya get used to it," Mituna shrugged, biting into a cold slice of pepperoni pizza.

Kurloz took a slice too and leaned back, eating quietly. Kankri ran a hand through his dark brown hair and then picked at the sleeves of his red sweater. "Got any plans today, 'Tuna?"

Mituna shook his head. "Nah. Why, got something in mind?"

"Just thought we could all hang out," Kankri shrugged. "We can invite Latula too."

At the sound of his girlfriends name Mituna grinned. "Sweet. Yeah, let's do it. We can bring Meulin too."

Kurloz shook his head, tapping his wrist; Meulin was at work. Mituna nodded. "Right, right. Let me go throw on some clothes. Be back."

Mituna stormed up the stairs, leaving the other two in the kitchen. Kankri whipped out his phone and scrolled through it absently. "How's Meulin doing, by the way? I haven't seen her in a while." He looked up at Kurloz, waiting.

Kurloz shrugged lightly; she was fine. It was no secret that Meulin wasn't very fond of Kankri. The boys weren't really sure why and it kind of miffed Kankri off, but Kurloz had set lines a long time ago with Meulin. Regardless of her personal feelings, Kankri was a friend and he was staying that way. Mituna came barreling down the stairs after a while, dressed in his baggy jeans and his bright yellow sweater. Ugly color, seriously. "Ready? Already called Latula; she said she'd meet us at the park. She's got Meenah with her."

Kankri groaned. "Please tell me Cronus isn't tagging along."

Mituna chuckled, having the nerve to look sheepish. "Well...she was already at Cronus' house so...I mean..."

Kankri heaved a sigh. If there was one person he wasn't fond of, it was Cronus Ampora, Meenah's cousin. Cronus had graduated a year before Kankri had, and Kankri honestly hadn't seen that much of the other and he wanted to keep it that way. Really, the only time he saw Cronus was on the rare occasion he had to go shopping because Cronus worked at the shopping center.

"Don't look so thrilled," Mituna scoffed, pushing Kankri off of the counter. "Let's go!"

They all piled in Kankri's car, Kurloz shoving Mituna in the back when the blonde tried to steal the passenger seat. Kankri couldn't help but chuckle as the action caused Mituna to break into a rant, hands flying and voice rising. Kurloz paid no attention, leaning over to turn the radio on to drown out the other boy's voice. Sometimes Kankri had to wonder how the two became such good friends. They had been friends when Kankri first met them in seventh grade, back when Kurloz scared Kankri to no end. The tall, dark skinned quiet kid? Yeah, Kurloz was pretty scary and Mituna was...well, Mituna. Kankri's first friend had been Porrim Maryam, a kind girl back then. She was still kind, of course, but sometimes...

Latula and Meenah were already at the park when they got there. Latula was standing on top of the picnic table they had picked out, hands on her hips as the three boys came walking up. The black haired girl all but pounced into Mituna's arms, hugging him tightly. Mituna stumbled and laughed, leaving a sloppy kiss on the girl's cheek. "Sup."

"Bout time you guys got here," Latula huffed, looking at Kankri and Kurloz. She sniffed the air and then looked at Kurloz, pushing her red sun glasses down to gawk at him. "Dude, you reek like weed."

Kurloz shrugged as if to say 'And?' and walked over to sit across from Meenah. Meenah Peixes waved, examining her nails as Kankri came to sit next to Kurloz. "Bout glubbin' time." Sometimes, Kankri didn't miss the fish related puns the girl made. "The hell ya'll been?"

"Dude, it's only been like, ten minutes since I called you guys," Mituna muttered with a huff. He looked around, lifting an eyebrow. "Where's Cronus?"

"Bathroom," Meenah shrugged. Meenah was an intimidating person to anyone outside of their group. She was nearly six feet of dark skinned attitude, the complete opposite of her soft spoken girl friend, Aranea Serket. Nothing in their group made sense, though. "Cronus had a rough time, poor guppy."

"Rough night?" Kankri muttered, propping his chin in his palm. "What, he run out of hair gel?"

Meenah snickered and shook her head, braids swaying with the motion. "Nah, man. He got plastered. Been puking all night. Fucking nasty. Barely got him out of Tula's car in time."

Kankri frowned and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an all too familiar voice. "Aw, come on Meenah. Don't talk about me if I ain't around."

Cronus Ampora was...well, most would say he was more than good looking. He was a good, solid six foot with dark skin, courtesy of his Italian roots just like his younger cousin, Eridan. Meenah and her young sister, Feferi, had the darkest skin in their family, though, but Cronus was...more of a happy medium. He was tanned and toned, something that made his life on the High School swim team nearly perfect. The girls, and quite a few guys, were always around to gawk at him and he knew it. He had short, jet black hair that he kept slicked back. Karkat had said once that Cronus looked like a 50's greaser ripped right out of a movie, and that was how everyone described him now. The Greaser. He was all smiles when he walked up, dressed in his tight fitting black jeans and his leather jacket over a tight fitting white Tee. His smile was shaky, though and he looked exhausted as he plopped down next to Meenah. Meenah smirked, elbowing the male in the ribs. "When you make a complete ass of yourself I can talk all the shit I want. Seriously, Eridan had to put your ass in bed."

Kankri frowned silently. Of all the reasons he disliked Cronus, the man's inability to set a good example had to be the worst. Kankri will admit that there was a huge difference in the way he and Cronus had been brought up; their father's were polar opposites. Kankri had grown up with his dad and Karkat, in a house that was always warm, supplied and comfortable. He had been raised to set an example and to do well. Cronus, from what Kankri had heard, was different. As soon as he had turned eighteen Cronus had moved out, taking his younger cousin Eridan with him. (Eridan had been adopted by Cronus' father at the age of three). From what Kankri was told, Cronus was the one that worked in the house, was the one that took care of Eridan alone. It was a nice gesture, but Cronus could hardly feed himself. As far as Kankri was concerned, Cronus had no place raising a kid. But, that was his opinion.

"Awfully quiet there, Kanny," Mituna spoke up.

Kankri blinked and then shrugged. Cronus met Kankri's gaze and smirked, tilting his head. "What, can't say hi to me, chief?"

"Hello, Cronus," Kankri muttered dully. "You reek almost as much as Kurloz."

Cronus laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ouch, so mean, Kanny. I haven't seen you in like, weeks, and you treat me so coldly."

Kankri rolled his eyes. "Did you get Eridan to school on time?"

"He got picked up didn't he?" Cronus looked at Meenah with a small frown. "Didn't your sister come and get him?"

"Yeah, yeah, chill," Meenah wave the other off and stretched. "Fuck, I can't believe they're seniors this year. Time sure flies."

"Seems like only yesterday they were pathetic freshman begging us to take them home," Latula sighed wistfully. She leaned against Mituna and smiled. "They grow up so fast."

"Too fast," Kurloz murmured softly in his deep, eerie voice. "Motherfucking miracle, though."

"I heard Dirk's boyfriend is their teacher," Mituna muttered. "Didn't know Jake was a teacher."

"Duh, dude," Cronus scoffed. "He was studying to be one when I graduated, remember?"

"I'm fairly certain he was a teacher last year, too," Kankri nodded.

Mituna frowned in thought before shaking his head. "Shit, I didn't know."

"No surprise there," Meenah muttered with a small snicker.

They fell into light conversation, save for Kankri who listened and Cronus who laid his head down on the table. He probably had a killer headache; Kankri felt slightly bad. Meenah updated them on her online classes she had enrolled in over summer; she was almost done, this being her second year in college classes. She was probably going to transfer into Beforus University in the next fall term to wait for her girlfriend to catch up. She had a job now, too, apparently working as a bar tender in the club Dirk worked in at night. Latula told them about how she had dyed her sister's hair; "Seriously, it's bright freakin' red. Terezi loves it." Latula was never really up to much, but she had just recently enrolled in classes three days a week at their local community college. Kankri listened intently, smiling every so often.

Eventually Cronus sat up, rubbing his temples and looking at Meenah as the girl pulled out her phone. Meenah smiled brightly. "Yo, Rufioh and Horuss wanna meet up too. Ya'll up for it?"

"Count me out," Cronus muttered as he stood up. "As much as I love the two, my heads killin' me and I need to get some sleep before I go to work. "

"Thought you had Mondays off," Latula asked, pushing her glasses up again.

"Fillin' in for someone." Cronus replied as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweater. "Gets me extra cash. Anyways, be seein' ya."

"Bro, you're gonna walk?" Mituna scoffed. "Have fun. Try not to like, pass out or anything."

Let it be known that Kankri, sometimes, was too nice. While he most certainly wasn't fond of Cronus he wasn't cruel. He heaved a sigh and stood up. "I'll drive you home, Cronus. Anyone want me to pick something up? Drinks? Food?"

"Soda," Meenah muttered absently, texting away on her phone. "Not that diet shit. Wait...actually, yeah, pick me up some diet stuff. Aranea likes that and I'm seeing her later."

Kankri nodded and turned, making his way towards his car. Cronus followed close behind and when Kankri looked over his shoulder, the jerk was grinning at him. Kankri scoffed. "What?"

"Nothin," Cronus shrugged. He got into the car and leaned back, rubbing the side of his head. "Damn, don't drink Kanny. Just...don't."

"I don't," Kankri muttered as he started up the car. "Especially when I'm supposed to be watching a child at that."

Cronus had the audacity to roll his eyes. "Eridan was fine, chief. You think I wasn't keepin' an eye on him?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Cronus Ampora," Kankri stated sternly as they backed out of the parking lot.

Cronus chuckled but dropped the subject, gazing out the window as they drove off. "Your brother excited 'bout this year?"

"Not really," Kankri murmured. "He doesn't seem to have a solid opinion. He honestly just can't wait to graduate. He's going straight to Beforus after high school, along with most of his friends. He's been urging Kurloz's brother to do the same but I'm not so sure how well that's going."

"We're all going to be going to college with our little brothers and sisters." Cronus snickered lightly. "We suck."

"Speak for yourself," Kankri scoffed as the car turned a corner. He glanced at the other, took in the way Cronus had grown pale. "Don't you dare throw up in my car."

"Yeah, that's probably a major turn off, eh?" Cronus threw a light smirk at the other boy. "No worries, Chief; I'll keep it all down."

"I'd hope so," Kankri muttered. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he was alone with Cronus since...well, since the other male's senior year of high school. Back then they had Drama together and, for some reason still unknown to Kankri, were always partnered up They'd spent more than enough time alone back then. Now it was different though; they were adults and there were no school enforced rules to keep them in the same area. Strange how things work.

Cronus hadn't changed much since then either, but Kankri probably hadn't either. The only noticeable change when it came to Kankri was the extra two inches he had grown, but even that was hardly noticeable when standing next to the walking towers Kurloz and Rufioh. Cronus still dressed the same, still wore that weird half smirk. But he was quiet which was a change, though Kankri blamed the massive hang over.

They pulled up to Cronus' apartment complex and the other sighed, turning to smile at Kankri. "You're a life saver, Kanny."

"Don't get used to it," Kankri murmured with a half smile. "Drink lot's of water and take some pain medicine."

"Yeah, yeah," Cronus swung the door open and stepped out, wincing at the sun light. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up entirely, and ducked his head to peek back at Kankri. "Have fun with the others, chief."

Kankri nodded and waited until he knew Cronus was in his apartment before driving of. By the time he made it back to the park it was around eleven and the others had showed up. Rufioh Nitram was a tall and slightly intimidating guy with a bright red Mohawk that split down his head. He had been on the foot ball team back in their high school days,was now a computer geek in community college classes twice a week. He'd be going to Beforus in the spring like Kankri. His best friend was Horuss Zahhak, a quieter guy that could, without a doubt, throw Kankri across a foot ball field if he really wanted to. Horuss was a nice guy though and didn't particularly condone violence. He, too, would be joining them at Beforus in the spring. They had managed to drag Aranea with them, the poor girl.

Aranea Serket stood out quite a bit in their group of...well, ill-fitting characters. Aranea was soft spoken, wore light colored skirts and button up shirts that she made sure were buttoned all the way up. Every. Single. Button. Aranea, unlike her zealous sister, was content to spend most days indoors. It was still a mystery how Meenah had won the quiet girls heart but no one had the nerve to question it.

The only ones missing were Damara, Rufioh's damn near terrifying girlfriend, Cronus, Meulin and Porrim. Meulin and Porrim worked, however, and Damara was probably asleep at home. When Kankri walked up and set the grocery bags full of snack foods down he was crushed in a one armed hug by Rufioh who smiled brightly at his exasperated expression. "Kanny! I haven't seen you since June. Sup?"

Kankri always liked Rufioh, for some reason. He shrugged the others arm off of him and sat down, digging through one of the plastic bags. "Hello to you, too, Rufioh. I'm well. Aranea," He pulled out a diet soda, offering it to the girl seated in Meenah's lap. "Meenah made sure to remind me to pick one up for you."

Aranea smiled, brushing her brown hair behind her ear before taking the offered drink from the boy. "Thank you, Kankri."

"You spent money on all of us?" Mituna muttered as he all but dug through one of the bags. He let out a victorious yelp, yanking out the bag of potato chips and ripping them open. "Kankri, you're so nice!"

"I can pay ya back, dude," Meenah murmured, chin resting on Aranea's shoulder.

Kankri shrugged and shook his head. "That's alright." He looked over at Rufioh. "Where's Damara?"

Rufioh shrugged as he reached over to snatch the chips out of Mituna's hands. "She's sleeping. She's got a bunch of errands to run when Aradia gets home."

"She get that job she was telling us about?" Latula asked as she took the chips back, giving them to a very whiny Mituna.

Rufioh had to think for a second and then shrugged again. "She's got an interview on Friday, I think. She's really hopeful."

"She'll get it," Mituna stated through a mouthful of chips.

Kurloz made a disgusted face towards the blonde before looking away. Horuss let out a small chuckle and pulled up one of the plastic bags. He pulled out a box of cookies, gawking at Kankri. "You shouldn't have."

"Then give them back," Kankri murmured, gesturing to the cookies.

Horuss scoffed. "As if, short stack." He dove behind Rufioh and got to work opening the box, a self satisfied smile on his lips. "Hey, Kurloz, I ran into your girlfriend this morning."

Kurloz looked over and lifted an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"She was headed to work, told me to tell you to call her," Horuss shrugged, popping a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth.

Kurloz nodded once and Mituna squeaked out a laugh. "Whipped!"

Kurloz frowned towards the blonde and then looked at Latula, waiting. Latula sighed and elbowed Mituna none-too gently. "Tuna, be nice."

There was an ongoing joke between the group that Kurloz was, for lack of better word, whipped. Kurloz loathed the joked to no end and had nearly punched Mituna unconscious last year over it. Kankri had no part in the jokes, but Mituna never seemed to learn. The blonde was just lucky Kurloz was in no mood to move. Kankri tuned out of the conversations around him and settled for taking everything else out of the grocery bags. He had gotten several types of sodas along with chips, some god awful candy and cookies. He didn't really eat a lot of the crap he bought, but he did drink soda. He was half way through a sip when he heard Mituna shout out, "Kankri needs a girlfriend!"

Kankri choked, coughing and glaring as Kurloz patted his back comfortingly. Wiping his lips with the sleeve of his red sweater, Kankri stared at the blonde. The others around them had snickered. "No, I most certainly do not need a girl friend."

"Then...a boy friend?" Aranea suggested softly, obviously trying to be helpful. The poor dear.

"No," Kankri huffed again, taking a longer swig of his soda.

"He doesn't date, remember?" Meenah murmured with the smallest of eye rolls.

"What's with the attitude?" Kankri muttered bitterly. "Excuse me for having standards."

"Standards?" Meenah scoffed, frowning. "Kankri you're standards are as high as Kurloz."

Kurloz blinked a few times, letting the comment settle in. He frowned and then actually had the nerve to chuckle. "Well-"

"Oh shut up," Kankri muttered. He sighed and looked away. "I'm not interested in dating. I don't see the big deal, that's all."

The rest of their group all hesitated, looking between each other as if expecting one another to explain. Mituna was the one who spoke up; no surprise there. "Its just like, nice you know? It's like having a best friend that you can kiss and do shit with!"

Kankri gave a humorless smile. "Sounds so fun." He drawled.

"You gotta lighten up," Latula muttered as she stood up. She stretched, running a hand through her hair. "Have fun once in a while?"

Kankri held up a hand. "I'm not having this conversation with any of you."

"Aw, come on," Rufioh laughed. "We're just looking out for you."

Kankri frowned but didn't reply, propping his chin up in his palm. The rest of the time spent with his friends was blocked out, Kankri not willing to pay much attention. He wasn't mad exactly, though he was a bit irritated. Kurloz seemed to take notice, nudging the shorter male with his leg to get his attention. Kurloz gave him a side way grin and gestured to his phone which he had slid over to Kankri. Kankri picked it up, reading what was typed out on the screen.

'Wanna up and leave?'

Leave it to Kurloz to come to Kankri's rescue. Kankri couldn't help but smile a little as he started typing away on the other's phone. Once upon a time, Kankri would have admitted to having a crush on the lumbering idiot. That was back in freshman year though, before Kurloz hooked up with Meulin. Of course Kankri had been a little upset but he got over it fairly quick; now Kurloz was just that one person that Kankri would trust with his life. He was overly fond of him, was all. He slid the phone back to Kurloz.

'We can stay if y9u want. I d9n't mind.'

Kurloz wasn't buying it.

'They made you mad, bro.'

Kankri rolled his eyes.

'Then what d9 y9u suggest we d9?'

Kurloz seemed to actually consider it for a long minute.

'I don't up and know.'

Kankri couldn't help but laugh and gave the other his phone back. "Thank you but Ill have to decline." He stood up, catching everyone else's attention. "I think I'm going to go home and clean up before I have to pick up Karkat."

"Aw, Kanny!" Meenah reached out to grab the boy's sleeve. "We make you mad?"

"Course we did," Horuss snickered, finishing off the last of the cookies. "He's sensitive, remember?"

Kankri didn't miss the way Horuss said it, as if the other was actually trying to hurt his feelings, and nodded stiffly. "Unlike you people, I have things to do and people to see. Good day."

Kankri walked away, feeling Kurloz and Mituna staring at him as he went. He was bound to get a crap ton of apology texts from Mituna later, and maybe a weird video emailed to him from Kurloz as the guy's weird way of apologizing, but he didn't really care at that moment. Once Kankri was safe in his car he whipped out his phone and dialed a quick number, waiting for the other to pick up.

"Yes, Kanny?" Porrim purred through the other line.

"Are you busy?" Kankri murmured.

"Just working," Porrim laughed. "But it's a slow day. Why? Did you want to see me?"

"A little bit," Kankri admitted as he smiled to himself. "If you're not busy."

"Meet me at Starbucks by my job in twenty minutes," Porrim replied before hanging up.

Porrim was a good friend, one of his best friends. If Mituna and Kurloz couldn't ease his nerves, Porrim could without breaking a sweat. It had to be in her blood or something, the way she could be such a mother when it came to Kankri. Though it helped a lot, not that Kankri would _ever _admit it. He drove off and heaved a sigh, waving through the window when he saw Mituna waving frantically at him. "Mituna, Mituna..."

When he found Porrim twenty minutes later the woman was already waiting, sipping from her iced coffee. She lifted her head to smile charmingly at Kankri, pushing an identical iced coffee towards the boy as he sat down. Her hair tumbled past her shoulders in curled ringlets today and she wore her crisp, white dress shirt with a black skirt. She tilted her head, speaking softly in that calming voice. "What's bothering my little Kanny today?"

Kankri rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the chair he sat in. "Nothing, really. How's your sister?"

"Entirely thrilled about senior year," Porrim's voice dripped with sarcasm and she smiled wider. "She's alright, though. How's Karkat?"

Kankri shrugged. "Same as always. Can't wait to get out of Alternia."

Porrim chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that's what we expected though. But seriously Kankri, what's up? You look irritated. And don't you lie to me or I'll break your nose."

It was an empty threat, though Kankri still nodded. "Just irritated with the others. I mean, must they feel the need to torment me?"

Porrim's smile faltered for a second. "They made fun of you again, didn't they?"

"I don't think they were intending to hurt my feelings," Kankri admitted with a small roll of his shoulders. "It just bothers me. They always feel the need to poke fun at my life choices."

"Screw them," Porrim hissed out, leaning back. "If they've got a problem then screw them. It's not their choice anyways."

Kankri cracked a small smile, finally taking a drink of his coffee. "Don't get so worked up."

Porrim arched an eyebrow. "Hush and drink your coffee."

For the longest time, back when Kankri still hadn't talked to most of the group, everyone assumed he was head over heels for Porrim. They were way off base, Kankri not even into girls at that time. If anything Porrim was, quite simply, a mother/sister figure. Kankri and Karkat grew up without a solid woman in their life, their mother dying when Karkat was just a toddler and their dad never having the heart to move on. They had no sisters either, which really left them to themselves. Porrim was...brash at times, didn't seem to care much what others thought. She had scared Kankri half to death in middle school when he was new but after some time, the girl proved to be one of his best friends. As far as Kankri was concerned, there were just some things that Mituna and Kurloz couldn't help with.

They drank their coffee and talked lightly; Porrim's mother was rolling back into town in a week or so, finally done with an exhausting business trip. She said Kankri would have to come in visit because her mother simple adored him...although they were both pretty sure Porrim's mother had a thing for Kankri's dad. Not that they would ever say that around either parent.

When Porrim had to go back to work, she gave Kankri a tight hug and smiled. "Tell those others that I'll kick their asses if they start picking on you again. Meenah included."

Kankri laughed, nodded, and made his way back to his car. He spent the next few hours at home, washing dishes and vacuuming before it was time to pick up Karkat. As he waited at the front of the school, he waved to the kids he knew; Karkat's friends. A lot of them were carrying what...looked like baby dolls? Kankri frowned, turning and watching as he saw Karkat emerge from the crowd. He was with Gamzee, the taller teen's hands shoved in his pockets as he walked. Karkat was holding one of those babies too, his wrapped in pink. Kankri raised an eyebrow as his brother and Gamzee stopped by the car. "What's with the doll, Karkat?"

"It's Jake's stupid fucking project," Karkat grunted. "Hey, can we give Gamzee a ride home?"

Kankri nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Gamzee flashed a wide grin and climbed into the back seat. Karkat buckled up and adjusted the baby in his lap. At Kankri's still questioning look he groaned. "Jake said we all have to be parents. Gamzee and I got paired up and this god forsaken thing is our child. It's a year long project and we won't graduate if we fail."

"Wow, Jake really pulled out the big guns on all of you," Kankri snickered. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "How was your first day as a senior, Gamzee?"

"It was alright," The boy drawled, shrugging. "All those classes were so motherfucking boring, man."

Kankri chuckled. "I'm not sure if your brother is home yet. I haven't seen him since about noon."

Gamzee shifted and gazed out the window as they drove away from the school. They passed Tavros who was waiting for Rufioh and Gamzee waved. "That's alright. Dad's home."

Kankri frowned a bit. "How long is your father home for?"

"Till like...Friday," Gamzee muttered, though he didn't sound very sure of his answer. "I dunno, man."

"Can Gamzee come over Friday night?" Karkat asked as he looked over at his brother.

"You don't have to ask." Kankri murmured back with a small smile. "Gamzee's welcome to show up whenever he likes."

Sometimes, Karkat was glad that Gamzee's older brother was best friends with his older brother. Kankri was always overly lenient when the situation involved Gamzee and Karkat was inwardly grateful; it meant he was able to get Gamzee out of his house when he needed to. Kankri was understanding, at least.

"So, you and Gamzee are parents?" Kankri spoke up, chuckling to himself. "Interesting. Does the baby cry?"

"Jake said it does," Karkat muttered. "Ours hasn't yet though."

"You're terrible with children," Kankri snickered. "I can't wait to see how this goes down."

"Karbro can do it," Gamzee smiled, chuckling that deep laugh. "He's gonna be all motherfucking mother-like."

"Why am I the mom?!" Karkat hissed, twisting in his seat to glare at the boy in the back seat. "What the fuck, Gamzee?"

"I can't be the motherfucking mom," Gamzee replied, his eyes wide, as if the fate of the world was depending on his argument. "I ain't mom material, bro."

"Well neither am I!" Karkat snapped back. "You be the mom!"

"No motherfucking way," Gamzee cackled, shaking his head a few times. "I'm the dad."

"Screw you," Karkat hissed, facing forward again.

Kankri chuckled and shook his head. "Be nice you two. Karkat, face it; Gamzee's the dad."

The rest of the ride to Gamzee's house was spent listening to Karkat's yelling, the boy's arms thrashing around in a violent display of his irritation. When they stopped in front of Gamzee's house Kankri turned to look at the boy. "Be seeing you later. Have a good night, Gamzee."

"You too, bro," Gamzee stepped out of the car, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He stopped by the passenger seat, ducking his head and grinning at Karkat. "See ya tomorrow, Karkat."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah...call me if you need to."

Gamzee nodded. "Take care of our baby."

Gamzee strolled up the drive way, lingering by his front door until he was sure Karkat and Kankri had driven down the road. His goofy grin faltered and he frowned, pushing open his front door. "I'm home."

There wasn't an immediate response but that was expected. He could hear his dad on his phone in his room, talking loudly about something Gamzee really didn't care about. He stopped in the kitchen, retrieving a Faygo from the fridge before making his way towards his room. He stopped to peer into Kurloz's room, seeing it empty and he frowned. He wandered into his own room and plopped down at his computer desk, opening his Faygo and taking a long drink. His room was quiet, too quiet, and he quickly flipped open his laptop to turn on his music. For a while he just listened to his music, sipping on his Faygo while he got to work on his homework. He really didn't have that much; he'd done most of it in class already. All he had left was a page of math and a few English notes to look over. Easy stuff, really.

He was just finishing his math when he heard his dad hang up his phone. Gamzee was quick to shut off his music, listening to the footsteps that made their way down the hall. His fingers drummed against his thigh and then he jerked in surprise when his dad's voice cut into the silence. "How was school?"

Gamzee swiveled his chair around to face his dad. Mr. Makara was a monster of a man, a full fix foot six with long black hair he kept tied back. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown, nearly black, and he had broad shoulders that led to thick arms. He was...well, intimidating at best. Gamzee shrugged. "Was fine. Got a project."

Mr. Makara nodded. "Good, good. Where's Kurloz?"

"Uh," Gamzee's mind blanked out for a second and then he shrugged again. "Dunno...want me to call him?"

"Yeah, I'm going to make dinner," His dad replied. He turned to leave and then paused, as if remembering something. "Your doctor called me."

Gamzee stiffened and then turned back to his home work. "For what?" To keep his hands from shaking, he picked up his pencil again.

"He wanted to make another appointment," His father replied, leaning against the door frame. "I told him you didn't need one."

"When I obviously do," Gamzee muttered, looking over his shoulder.

His father's eyes narrowed as he arched an eyebrow. "You're going to pull that on me again, Gamzee? I don't have time to listen to your idiotic drama. Call your brother."

Gamzee listened, counting the man's foot steps as he walked away.

_One..._

_Two.._

_Three..._

_Four..._

When he couldn't hear them anymore, he stood up and shut his door, sliding down to sit on the floor. He fished out his phone and sent a quick text to his absent brother.

'CoMe HoMe. DaD sAyS. gOtTa TaLk To YoU tOo."

Kurloz replied almost instantly.

'Coming. U ok?'

Gamzee didn't respond, scrolling through his contacts until he found Karkat's name. He stared at the screen, part of him wanting to text his best friend, but eventually he threw his phone to the side altogether. No use bothering Karkat. From across the room his computer made a noise, signalling that someone was messaging him. He stood up and walked over, opening the chat room window.

-adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious[TC]

AT: hEY gAMZEE.

TC: SuP tAvBrO?

TC: HoWs YoUr BaBy?

AT: hAHAHA. vERY FUNNY.

AT: aT LEAST YOU GOT A PARTNER YOU CAN DEAL WITH.

TC: KaRbRo DiDn'T sEeM vErY hApPy AbOuT iT.

AT: i'M SURE HE DOESN'T MIND. aNYWAYS, MY BABYS FINE.

AT: vRISKA'S GONNA DRIVE ME CRAZY.

TC: CaN't Be ThAt BaD bRo

TC: At LeAsT yOu KnOw EaCh OtHeR wElL.

AT: gAMZEE.

AT: sHE MAKES ME WANT TO SUFFOCATE MYSELF.

TC: ChIlL bRo.

TC: iT's JuSt A pRoJeCt.

AT: tHE FACT THAT MY GRADE DEPENDS ON MY ABILITY TO GET ALONG WITH MY EX IS HIGHLY TERRIFYING.

AT: aT LEAST YOU'RE WITH YOUR CRUSH.

TC:...

AT:...

AT: sORRY.

TC: NaH mAn It's FiNe

TC: BrOtHeR's HoMe. SeE YoU aT sChOoL.

-terminallyCapricious[TC] ceased trolling adiosToreador[AT}-

Gamzee pushed his chair away from his desk as he heard the front door open. There was a muffled conversation between Kurloz and their dad before foot steps made their way towards his room. Gamzee's door opened and Kurloz stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Gamzee waved and leaned back, looking down to toy with the hem of his T-shirt. Kurloz tilted his head to the side. "Gamzee?"

Gamzee looked up. "Motherfucking doctor called dad."

Kurloz almost sighed. He stared, waiting for Gamzee to continue. Gamzee frowned. "Dad said I don't up and need any more appointments. He got fucking mad and...bro, my medicine's running low and I can't go to school if I don't take it and it's senior year and-"

"Stop," Kurloz held up a hand to silence his brother. He sighed softly before speaking again. "I'll get your refill for your meds, bro. Meulin said she'd pay for it."

Gamzee frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Motherfucker...I still need an appointment."

"You take your medicine this morning?" Kurloz asked suddenly, frowning.

Gamzee frowned back at him and then looked away. "...I forgot."

Kurloz exhaled loudly but nodded slowly. That explained why Gamzee was so worked up. He held up a hand and left the room, coming back a minute later with a little lime green pill. He held it out to Gamzee and frowned. "Take it."

Gamzee didn't argue, as much as he wanted to, and took the pill. He swallowed it with some Faygo and then frowned. Kurloz was still staring at him, watching him, before pulling out the entire pill bottle and tossing it into Gamzee's lap. "Take it with you. Don't want dad seeing it. You've got enough for the rest of the week."

Gamzee nodded a little and looked away. It wasn't like he was trying to be angry at his brother. No, of course not. Kurloz was the one who took care of him, got him to doctors appointments and dealt with him when everything in his head got all jumbled up. Gamzee's head wasn't all there, something he didn't tell any of their friends. Tavros knew but that had been an accident, one bad break down when the poor kid was sleeping over in sophomore year. He hadn't told, or at least Gamzee was pretty sure he hadn't and Gamzee wanted to keep it that way. Schizophrenia wasn't something people liked to hear about anyways.

Kurloz ruffled Gamzee's hair, speaking in that deep and gruff voice. "Relax, little bro. Finish your home work. Don't let that head get all up and wrong."

Of course that was easier said than done...

* * *

><p>Jake wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea of walking through his front door. One the plus side, Dirk was probably awake by now and waiting for him. On the down side...Dave was, without a doubt, also waiting for him. Quite the predicament. He heaved a sigh and opened the front door, kicking off his shoes as he shut it. "I'm home, lads."<p>

"About time," Dave was in the kitchen, glaring from the bar counter that was the only thing separating the living room from the kitchen. He had his shades on still, the house lights probably causing irritation again. He crossed his arms, huffing. "Explain yourself, you douche canoe."

Jake set his bags down by the door and smirked a bit. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, David."

"Do _not _call me that," Dave hissed. He stood up from the chair he was seated on and walked over to stand directly in front of the older male. "Seriously dude, what the hell? Do you hate me? You must hate me. Is it because I totally cock blocked you a few weeks ago because really that's not my-"

"Oh my god, he's rambling," Dirk emerged from the hall way, clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet from his shower, his orange eyes curious as he smiled at Jake. "What'd you do this time, Jake?"

Jake shrugged as he walked past Dave to kiss Dirk quickly. Dave made a face and then threw his hands up. "Your boyfriend wants me to fail! I'm going to have to drop out of high school and live on your couch for the rest of my life, bro."

"Funny," Dirk muttered, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, what's got your knickers in a bunch, princess?"

Dave sighed finally and walked over to plop on one of the couches. He pulled his shades off, wincing in the light, and stared at Dirk. "He paired me up with John for his stupid project."

"Well yeah, I know." Dirk nodded. He moved away from Jake and into the kitchen, pulling out things for dinner. "What's the big deal? Thought you and John were like, joined at the hip."

"That's the problem," Dave muttered bitterly. "It's a year long thing...I'm going to have to be with him like, all the fucking time. Do you understand how hard that's gonna be?"

"Well, maybe you'll man up and tell him how you feel," Dirk suggested lightly. He looked towards Dave with a small smile. "Might as well make it worth it."

Dave frowned and looked away, picking up a remote and turning on the TV. "He's straight, asshole."

Jake smiled a little and came to sit by Dave, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "Lighten up. I didn't pair you two up to be cruel. Maybe something good will happen. The only two I paired up out of sure meanness were Eridan and Sollux."

Dave blinked and looked at the British man with a small smirk/ "I knew it. That's ice cold, dude."

The three guys all laughed then, Dave relaxing a little as he leaned back into the couch. "Yo, Bro, did you pick me up more eye drops?"

"Wasn't able to today little man," Dirk said as he ran a hand through his damn hair. "Did you run out?"

"I've got enough for tomorrow," Dave replied. "But that's all."

"I'll try to get some for you tomorrow," Dirk assured. "If not, Jake could you pick some up? He's got a refill at the pharmacy already I just have a shit ton of errands to run lately."

"Of course I'll pick them up," Jake nodded with a smile.

"You're a life saver babe," Dirk grinned.

"I try," Jake shrugged.

Dave smiled a bit as he watched Dirk and Jake interact. After a bit Jake had moved into the kitchen, helping Dirk with dinner as they spoke quietly with each other. This was their normal evening routine. Dave came home, Dirk woke up, Jake got home, they had dinner and then Dirk got ready for work. His brother working nights was a bit of a bummer but Dave had Jake around, so at least he was never lonely. Jake and him would watch movies, play video games, sometimes even order a pizza on those nights Dave couldn't sleep and Jake didn't want to leave him alone. It was a comfortable week night routine, and John would usually text or message him at some point during the night. That was always the best part of Dave's night; talking to John. Wow, that sounded cliche as fuck when Dave thought about it. Not that it mattered anyways.

**...Holy shit this chapter was 8 thousand words. That's the most I've ever written in a short amount of time. Well, there you go! So if it wasn't clear, Kankri's got issues he doesn't talk about, Cronus likes to goof off and it pisses Kankri off. Kurloz doesn't talk much, Horuss is a bit of an ass and Meenah goes along with it. Gamzee's got Schizophrenia that his dad refuses to acknowledge and Kurloz tries to help with, Karkat's an angry little shit and Dave's hella gay for the straight kid. How Ironic. That everything? Oh, and Kankri probably knows more about Gamzee's home life than Karkat does. Wonder how that'll play out. More kids later. I'm gonna try to have Vriska in the next chapter a lot. And the others. there's just a lot. Reviews? Pretty pleasee?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those of you who actually came back to read this! I had fun writing this chapter, but it was just longer and harder. Oh, and I was gonna mention this last chapter but it slipped my mind; there's gonna be sexual content through out this fic. A lot of it is important to plot, especially when I get into the EriSol factor, but some will be just self indulgent. But yeah, felt like I should have warned you guys in advance!**

**Enjoy~**

John Egbert had a habit of falling asleep late. It's not that he stayed up late on purpose, but there was just so much he liked doing online that by the time he checked the clock, it was three in the morning. Such was the case now, resulting in a very, very irritated Egbert when a loud wailing startled him out of his slumber. He shot up, blankets pooling around his waist as he looked around, blinking the sleep from his eyes. It was crying that had woken him up and the noise was coming from his computer desk...where...he had laid the doll. He groaned as he picked up his phone to check the time; five thirty in the morning. "Are you serious?"

John kicked his blankets aside and sighed as he shuffled over in the mostly dark bedroom. He fumbled and then, finally, managed to pick up the doll and cradle it in his arms. "What's wrong, little lady?" He felt entirely stupid; it couldn't talk. He sat back on the edge of his bed, yawning and reaching down. He had the diaper bag Jake had given him by the foot of his bed. Smart thinking, John. He retrieved a bottle, glaring at it a little. There was a sticky note attached to it with Jake's elegant hand writing.

'It has to be filled up. Water will do unless you prefer to give your child something else.'

Of course. Of course it wouldn't be easy. John sighed and winced as the baby kept crying. "Okay, okay!"

He managed to muffle the doll's cries under the blanket, not wanting to wake up his dad, and shuffled to the bathroom where he filled the bottle with water. He came back and situated himself, adjusting the doll in his arms and leaning back into the wall as he stuck the bottle in the baby's mouth.

Silence. It was fucking grand. This had been the first time the baby had even made a noise since they had gotten it from Jake in class yesterday. Go figure, of course it would be in the early morning. John didn't even wake up for school until six- thirty, sometimes seven! He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because when his eyes flew open, the baby was crying again and the bottle was empty. John groaned (seriously, how was his dad not awake yet?) and held the baby up, staring at it. "Seriously, how are you still crying?"

Did she need to be changed? Nope, the diaper was clean when he checked it. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. He was too tired to think. He reached over and snatched up his phone again, dialing Dave's phone number.

There were five solid rings before Dave answered, his voice gruff and irritated. "I swear to god Egbert, this better be good."

John flinched. Dave hated being woken up, especially before he had to get up anyways. John shifted, holding the phone next to the crying doll before putting it back at his ear. "Casey's crying."

"Wha...? Who the fuck is Casey?" Dave hissed out. The boy sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes in the dark.

"Our baby," John replied, sounding like he was grinning. That cheeky bastard. "I named her."

"You named our baby without even talking to me about it?" Dave muttered, frowning. "Wow, rude."

"Dude, just help me," John groaned. "Seriously, she won't stop!"

"Then feed her," Dave snapped. He could hear the shower running; Jake was probably already awake and getting ready for the day. Seriously, how did he do that? "Babies eat, idiot."

"Already fed her," John whined. "And she doesn't need to be changed!"

Dave groaned again and flopped back down. His free hand ran through his hair in irritation. John was the only person that could even begin to get away with this shit. "Then like, I don't know uh...burp her maybe?"

There was a long pause from John's end. "...Burp her?"

"Yes, dumb ass," Dave snapped. "It's just like a real baby so I'd assume she needs to be burped every so often! Just...do it."

"Okay..." John sounded like he was shifting and the crying on his end got louder. Dave winced and then sighed, waiting. After a few long minutes, minutes in which Dave nearly fell asleep again, John spoke up. "She stopped!"

"Congrats," Dave muttered bitterly. "You've now reached New Mom Level one. I'm so proud."

"Shut up, man," John laughed. "Sorry to wake you up but you're her parent too."

Dave smiled to himself but forced himself to sound irritated. "Whatever. You wait until I start calling you at five in the morning for stupid shit."

"Dave Strider," John gasped. "Our daughter is not 'stupid shit'. How dare you."

Dave laughed and rolled his eyes. "Dude, go to bed."

"I'm wide awake now though," John was probably pouting.

God damn it, he was probably pouting and Dave could picture exactly what he looked like. His blue eyes, without the glasses, were probably wide and his bottom lip was stuck out only slightly. He was probably blushing just barely too. That brat. "Dude, come on, I'm dying here man. I'm gonna get the biggest bags under my eyes. Like seriously. My bags will have bags. My bag's bags will have grand children! Totally bad for my complexion, John."

John laughed and Dave was not blushing. "Dude, you pull all nighters like, all the time. If you don't have bags by now then you won't get any from waking up an hour and a half early."

Dave huffed. "You're missing the point here, John. Go watch some lame movie if you're so bored."

"But I can get my daily dose of lame right here talking to you." John countered. Shit boy, watch that sass. "You're gonna have to wake up in like, an hour or so anyways. Just stay up."

Dave heaved a sigh as he forced himself to sit up. "I hate you, Egbert. I really do. You'd better bring me a present to school."

John snorted out a laugh. "How about I put a bow on our baby?"

"Totally lame," Dave sighed. He kicked aside the blankets and stood up, hearing his back crack a few times and then he made his way out of the room. The door to Jake and Dirk's room was closed, meaning Dirk was just now going to sleep. Jake was in the bathroom; Dave could hear him humming over the sound of the shower. Dave shuffled into the kitchen. "Our baby doesn't count as a present."

"Then sucks for you," John scoffed.

Dave yanked open the fridge and pulled out the milk, balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he unscrewed it and chugged it straight from the container. When he spoke again, he was smiling to himself. "I guess you could put a bow on yourself, be my present."

"Don't make it gay," John snickered.

Dave's smile faltered and he leaned against the counter. "Yo, I need to charge my phone while I get ready. I'll shoot you a text when I leave for school."

John groaned. "You're just going to go back to bed!"

"Dude, I'm up and drinking from the milk container." Dave scoffed. "I'm so fucking awake. Text you in a bit." He hung up, setting his phone on the counter; it was still fully charged. He sighed and ran a hand through his bed head, lifting the milk and taking another long swig from the container.

"Dave, that's disgusting." Jake stood near the bar counter, hair wet and towel around his waist. He frowned at Dave, gesturing to the cabinet behind the blonde. "Use a cup, for heaven's sake."

"My mouth is clean," Dave remarked, huffing a bit at the end.

Jake arched an eyebrow. "Did you even brush your teeth yet?"

Dave stared at him, red eyes still sleepy. "...Now how could I brush my teeth when you're in the bathroom for eight million years?"

Jake chuckled and walked into the kitchen, flipping on the light.

"Jesus!" Dave gasped and covered his eyes. "Jake, are you trying to kill me?!"

Jake flinched and quickly turned the lights off again. "Sorry, lad. Forgot."

Dave sighed and blinked a few times, trying to readjust his eyes before he put the milk away. Jake started up the coffee pot on the counter by the microwave and threw a lazy smile at the exhausted teen. "What are you even doing awake so early?"

"John called me because he couldn't get our "child" to stop crying," Dave replied smoothly. "He's hopeless, seriously. I'll just say good bye to my grade. Dig a grave for it and everything. Awesome knowing ya good grades, rest in peace."

Jake chuckled again. "Ah, so the timers I set on the dolls kicked in."

Dave tilted his head. "You set timers in them?"

"Sure did," Jake replied, giddy. "They've all got different times to activate."

Dave shook his head slowly. "You're the devil."

"Flattery gets you no where," Jake smiled.

A shuffling from the hall way had both males looking over. Dirk stood awkwardly, wrapped in his blanket and orange eyes bleary. He looked dead on his feet, swaying lightly and yawning. Jake's smile softened. "Dirk, love, go to sleep."

Dirk stared at them for a long, drug out moment. "...Am asleep."

"No, you're in the kitchen," Jake shook his head and walked over to the other. He held Dirk's face and smiled. "Go to sleep. In the room."

"Wha...I am in the room," Dirk muttered, pulling the blanket around himself tighter.

Dave scoffed, shaking his head. Dirk had a habit of sleep walking in the early hours when Jake and Dave were getting ready to leave. It was down right cute in the most pathetic of ways. Dirk acted like a kid when he did this, always clinging to Jake or Dave until he fell entirely asleep again. Seemed like it was Jake's turn to deal with the sleeping beauty.

Dirk let out a whine when Jake started to pull him towards the bedroom. "Lay down with me..."

"I have to get ready for work," Jake reminded lightly, looking over his shoulder as Dirk shuffled along behind him. "I'd love to go to sleep with you but I can't."

"Love me," Dirk murmured, leaning over to lay his head on Jake's shoulder.

Jake blinked and then smiled. "I do love you, Dirk, but I-...are you sleeping? Dirk! Oh, for heaven's sake, Dave help me before he falls."

Dave laughed, but pushed off of the counter to help Jake get his brother back into bed.

At about eight, all of Dave's friends were at their usual table. It was obvious that all the dolls had activated, because Aradia was feeding her and Equius' "baby" while Tavros was carefully rocking his and Vriska's in his arms. Luckily, none of the babies were crying anymore. They'd gotten a crap ton of looks from passing students, though Karkat had been quick to hiss out a not so friendly, "What the fuck are you looking at?", so the other students ignored them entirely.

Karkat shifted where he sat, being forced into Gamzee's lap yet again with the baby held in his arms. His baby had decided to start crying the night before, right as he had laid down for bed. Kankri had laughed at him but helped him shut the thing back up; Karkat considered himself lucky to have gotten a full night of sleep. Apparently, he, Kanaya and Nepeta had all gotten the babies that activated last night and not during the early hours of the morning, unlike everyone else's. Those who had taken the babies home looked tired; Poor Eridan had to get up several times to tend to his and Sollux's child. Yes, Karkat considered himself very lucky. He let out a sigh and craned his neck to look at Gamzee. "You're lucky this kid didn't keep me up."

"Wouldn't have been my motherfucking fault if she had," Gamzee smiled, shrugging.

"He probably would have called you to complain." Dave shot from across the table. "That's what Egderp did to me."

"I didn't know how to keep Casey quiet!" John reminded in defense.

"Casey," Vriska chuckled, her chin resting in her palm. She was seated across from John, right on the other side of Gamzee. "You two named your baby?"

"He did," Dave huffed, shrugging. "I had like, no say in the matter at all. Rude. I'm telling you guys, this guy's out for the kill. He's gonna nail me for child support. John, babe, I'm the father, it's only natural that you would have to spend more time with the child."

"Who says you get to be the dad?" John shot. He held Casey in his arms, raising an eyebrow. "You're so the mom. I mean you're a total girl."

"I am not," Dave snapped, sitting up straighter. His cheeks had flushed lightly, a nice shade of pink settling on them.

John stared at him doubtfully. "Dave, you blow dry your hair and whine about your complexion. You're more of a chick than Kanaya is."

Kanaya looked up from the book she had been reading, blinking. She chuckled and closed her book, taking pity on Dave's flustered expression. "John, leave Dave alone."

From beside Kanaya Rose laughed, adjusting her and Kanaya's baby in her arms before sending a playful smirk at John. "Yeah, I think that's enough. Dave might cry."

"Fuck you," Dave muttered, though he was still smiling.

John laughed and nudged Dave with his elbow. "I'm just playing with you, man."

Dave smiled because, really, he could never be angry at John. That was nearly impossible, especially when John always apologized with those wide, baby blue eyes. Seriously, Dave could have just melted. But, instead, he shoved John back. "I'll get you back later." He wouldn't, of course.

Terezi snickered a little as she tore her eyes away from Dave, looking at Nepeta. "Hey, I'll carry the baby around today, Nepeta!"

Nepeta blinked at the other girl. "You sure? He might start crying in your classes."

"So?" Terezi shrugged. She reached over and took the bundle, nuzzling it's head before grinning at Nepeta. "The teachers can deal with it."

Nepeta giggled, nodding her head. "Alright. Hey, I think we should get clothes for him."

At that, the entire group grew quiet. Karkat blinked a few times, looking at the baby in his own arms. "...They need clothes?"

Jade and Feferi let out exasperated sighs. They were more than a little glad that they hadn't gotten that class. Jade fixed Karkat with a small frown. "Babies wear clothes, Karkat."

"It's a doll!" Karkat hissed.

"W-well...I guess we can't carry them around in blankets all year..." Tavros murmured as he stared at the baby boy in his arms. He glanced over at Vriska. "We uh...should get him clothes."

Vriska looked over at the boy who stared back at her, waiting. She shrugged once, looking away. "You can do it, can't you?"

"Not...really," Tavros murmured, frowning at Vriska. "You really should help."

Vriska was about to argue but Kanaya cut in, her voice soft as ever. "This is a team effort, Vriska. You really should lend Tavros a hand."

Vriska shot the girl a quick glare before sighing. "Fine. My sister has a bunch of dolls in the attic. I'll find clothes for the baby. Happy?"

Tavros narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Not really."

"Oh, big surprise," Vriska scoffed, looking back at Tavros again. She adjusted her glasses before standing up, shoving Tavros into Equius a little. "Suck it up, will you?"

Tavros rolled his eyes and stood up, making Vriska blink at him. "I have Drama first period and we're going to be doing partner performances. I can't hold him." He shoved the baby into the still stunned Vriska's arms before grabbing his back pack and walking away from their group.

Vriska stared at the blue bundle in her arms and then faced the rest of the group, scoffing. "Did he really just?"

"He did," Gamzee nodded, smiling lazily. "Guess you up and pissed him off."

"Like that's my problem," Vriska snapped. She sighed and stared at the baby before groaning. "How am I supposed to sit through History with this thing?"

"Better hope he doesn't start crying," Rose murmured with a small smirk. "And Tavros didn't even leave you with the diaper bag in case you have to feed or change him."

Vriska growled under her breath. "He's already on my last nerve with this shit."

"Maybe you should try being nicer to him," Dave shrugged. His shades hid the narrow eyed glare that he wore which was probably a good thing; He'd never hear the end of it from John if the other caught him glaring at Vriska. God forbid anyone glare at John's crush. Seriously...

Vriska glared at Dave. "Shut up, Strider."

"Here," Kanaya was handing Vriska a bottle from the diaper bag at her side. "Use one of our bottles for your baby in case he starts crying."

Vriska took the bottle offered to her, shoving it into her back pack before looking at Jade. "Want to head to history early?"

Jade shrugged and stood up, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Sure. See you guys at lunch."

Everyone waved, watching as Vriska and Jade walked away. Sollux snorted out a laugh. "Vriska's such a bitch sometimes."

"Hey, be nice," John shot the blonde boy a small frown. "She isn't a bitch."

"John, we all know a bitch when we see one," Dave said as he pushed his shades up again. "And that is a grade-a bitch."

"Fuck you," John snapped, his tone clipped. "You hardly even know her, Dave. She's really nice."

"You're just saying that because you wanna bone her," Dave snapped back, standing up from the table. "Excuse me, oh high and might Egbert. I won't insult your imaginary girlfriend anymore."

"Both of you stop it," Rose snapped, catching everyone's attention. She sighed and stood up, her baby in her arms. "Dave, be more respectful when talking about women. John, Dave is entitled to his opinions, though he could have phrased it in a nicer way. Both of you stop."

John looked away from Rose and huffed, adjusting Casey in his lap for the hundredth time. "Yeah, whatever."

Dave inhaled sharply and then rolled his eyes behind his shades. He turned on his heel, throwing a quick look at Karkat and Terezi over his shoulder. "I'll see you two in class. Oh, and John? Try to take good care of Casey."

Karkat scoffed, watching the probably fuming mad blonde walk away. He shook his head and elbowed Gamzee lightly. "Move so I can stand up."

Gamzee huffed, slightly displeased, and moved enough to allow Karkat to stand and move away from the table. "I'll see you fuck asses at lunch. Terezi, let's go. Gamzee, take care of our baby."

"Will do," Gamzee nodded.

Karkat glanced at him before looking at Terezi. "Come on."

"Okay," Terezi stood, cradling her and Nepeta's baby. Nepeta gave the other girl a few diapers and a bottle that she had kept in her backpack and then Terezi followed Karkat. When she was far enough from the group and walking side by side with the shorter male, she looked at him. "Think Dave's okay?"

Karkat shrugged once. "I don't know. He's probably gonna sulk later."

Terezi scoffed once, running her free hand through her bright red hair. "This is getting so old, man."

Karkat glanced at the girl by his side, arching an eyebrow. "What is?"

"This," Terezi said, waving a hand absently. "Like, come on. Why can't Dave just confess already and get it over with? Asking someone out isn't so hard. You did it twice!"

"Okay, first of all, asking you out in freshman year was easy because it was you asking me out, dumb ass." Karkat snapped. "And asking Nepeta out in sophomore year was easy because...well, it's Nepeta. She's the easiest to talk to. And second of all, Dave will get rejected if he asks John out. That's why he won't do it. Egbert is the straightest guy in our group of friends. Pretty sure Dave doesn't want to sit through that horrible rejection yet."

Terezi shook her head and sighed. "Still. It's been forever. He's liked John since we were in middle school, Karkat. He's gotta do something about it."

Karkat shrugged, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "But he wont, Terezi."

Terezi frowned and looked over at the shorter boy again. "Well what the hell is Dave going to do when John has a girl friend, huh? He's just gonna sulk even more."

"Look, it's not like anything we do is gonna fix anything," Karkat sighed, rolling his eyes and speeding up. "Besides, you're one to talk when it comes to getting over people. How long have you and Vriska been split up, huh?"

Terezi paused and frowned at the back of Karkat's head. "Not cool."

Karkat stopped to look back at her. "You were her girlfriend for what, a month?"

"Two and a half months last year," Terezi snapped, walking ahead and shoving past Karkat. "And it was awesome."

"Junior year sucked," Karkat decided.

"Because you were single," The girl snickered. "Awww."

"I chose to be." Karkat snapped. "Pretty sure you were just a rebound anyways. She hooked up with you, what, a week after she dumped Tavros?"

Terezi rolled her eyes as they came to a stop in front of their math class. "Okay, stop. Seriously Karkat, don't be a dick. That's Eridan's job. Just stop."

Karkat rolled his eyes but nodded anyways. "Sorry."

"No you're not," The girl sighed. She slung her free arm around the boy's shoulders and tugged him into the class. Dave was already at his desk, looking over the homework he had gotten done. Terezi plopped in her seat, fixing her baby in her lap before throwing a grin at Dave. "You okay, cool kid?"

"Oh, yeah, totally," Dave nodded. "Just drowning in emotions and planning to eat all the ice cream in my house later. Maybe cry. You know, all that teenage drama."

Karkat barked out a laugh and sat down, kicking Dave's desk with his foot. "Calm down, Strider. Thought you were too cool for that girl shit?"

Dave gave Karkat a lazy smile. "I'll do it in an ironic and manly way."

* * *

><p>Vriska shifted in her seat yet again. Jade, who sat beside her, glanced at her as their teacher droned on before whispering, "You okay?"<p>

"I don't like having this...this thing on my lap during class," Vriska muttered, gesturing to her and Tavros' baby that was silently planted in her lap. "Tavros could have taken it."

"Not really," Jade whispered back. "He would have gotten marked down in class if the baby started crying and he had to stop his performance practices."

Vriska rolled her eyes, looking back towards their teacher. For a while, the class drug on for what seemed like forever. Vriska spaced out at one point, doodling idly on the corner of her paper as she blocked out the sound of her teacher's voice. She was good at this subject anyways and didn't particularly need to pay much attention to begin with. She did, however, respect the teacher and at least made the effort to pretend to be paying attention. Her distraction was short lived, a loud and startling cry making her, and the entire class, jerk in shock.

"Shit!" She cradled the baby in her lap and her eyes flew to the teacher, apologetic and embarrassed. "Sorry, sir! It's Mr. English's project and I-"

"It's fine, Mr. English shot all of the teachers an email about his little...assignment." The man murmured. "Just hurry up ad get it quiet."

Vriska nodded and used her free hand to dig through her backpack, looking for the bottle Kanaya had let her use. She hissed under her breath, shooting a glare at the snickering students watching her. "What the hell are you gawking at?"

They all turned away, hiding their smirks behind their hands. Jade gave Vriska a sympathetic smile, reaching down to pull the other girl's back pack into her own lap. She dug through it, smiling as she retrieved the bottle and held it out to Vriska. "Here."

Vriska huffed and took it, adjusting the baby in her arms before putting the bottle into it's mouth. The doll fell silent, making the smallest of suckling noises as Vriska felt her face heat up. She looked back at the teacher, smiling slightly. "Sorry."

The man shook his head, turning back to the lesson. "Mr. English has a very odd way of teaching. It's alright, Miss Serket. We all agreed to it, therefore it was expected. Just try to keep it down?"

Vriska sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking at Jade with a frown. "I'm going to kick Tavros' ass."

Jade chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't do that. Suck it up...miss mom."

Vriska's eyes narrowed and she looked away, staring down at the baby in her arms. The baby had light colored eyes. Hazel? No, they were more...gold-ish than brown. She frowned to herself, sighing a little and shifting in her seat. She honestly hadn't expected the thing to actually start crying, at least not in the middle of class. Now she felt stupid, mainly because she was entirely unprepared for anything. Had she not had Jade right next to her, she'd probably still be looking for the bottle.

Jade smiled to herself as she pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to Rose.

'Poor Vriska'

In her year book class Rose glanced at her phone, reading the message and laughing shortly. She could just imagine Vriska's frazzled state, all hopeless and confused. Of course Vriska wasn't stupid, far from it actually, but she was...unprepared, especially for this sort of project. If Rose had to give her honest opinion she'd admit that Tavros was more suited to taking are of their baby then Vriska. Tavros, at least, seemed to actually care about the project. Vriska...well, yeah.

Rose shoved her phone back into her pocket and looked away from the computer she was seated at, stretching. Kanaya had offered to take care of the baby during classes during the week days, since she took it home as well. Kanaya had Art first period, a normally loud and busy class anyways. The addition of a crying doll wouldn't bother anyone. If anything, Kanaya was probably seated at one of the desks in the back, sketching with one hand while holding the baby in the other. Kanaya was good at multitasking, she always had been even in middle school, and Rose admired the skill a lot.

Rose stood up, picking up the camera that was kept my her computer and walking to her teacher. "Do you mind if I go take some pictures around campus? I think I have some things we can use for the practice writes."

Of course her teacher didn't care; Rose was a senior, and also the class favorite. Being smart came in handy more than any of them would admit. Rose slung the camera around her neck, grabbing her backpack and leaving the class room. It was really just an excuse to sneak off to Kanaya's art class, though.

Now Rose never picked favorites among her friends, but certain friends just held a higher value. Dave was like a brother, one she'd go to the ends of the earth for. Jade was a best friend, the one that knew her inside and out and then some; she liked it that way. Kanaya was the friend she never had much time alone with, but also the friend that Rose would love to spend forever around. She liked Kanaya, maybe more than she was supposed to. According to Jade, Rose was head over heels for the British speaking girl.

Rose never denied it, either.

Kanaya was exactly where Rose knew she would be when she walked into the art class room; seated at a back table, sketching calmly in her sketch book with their baby held in her other arm. Rose maneuvered her way through the class, pausing to offer compliments to other student's art as she went. The art students were always nice, waving and smiling; Rose liked Art students. When she stood by the edge of Kanaya's table, the black haired girl looked up and blinked. "Rose? What are you doing here? Not that it's not lovely to see you, of course."

"I came to get some pictures," Rose replied, gesturing to the camera around her neck. "We need to do practice writes about some of the classes and I figured that I could get some pictures of the art class and of you."

Kanaya blinked again, her head tilting as she set her pencil down. "Me? Why me, Rose?"

"Because of the baby," Rose murmured, gesturing to the baby in Kanaya's arm. "I think some of my class mates would have fun typing up something about Jake's baby project, too. You're the closest, plus the most photogenic of all of our friends."

Kanaya blushed softly, smiling. "Well, if you insist...do you want me to stand or...?"

Rose crossed her arms and looked the girl over. "No, but maybe scoot your chair back a little bit?"

Kanaya nodded and did as instructed, moving her chair back and facing Rose. Rose nodded idly. "Good, now cradle the baby. Be all mother-like."

Kanaya adjusted the doll in her arms, offering a soft smile at Rose after the doll was situated comfortably. "Like this?"

Rose nodded slowly, her eyes taking in every detail of the girl before her. Kanaya sat up straight, like always, with her black bangs swept to the side to keep from falling in front of her dark eyes. Her pale skin seemed to almost glow, even in the crappy school lighting. Rose smiled. "Yeah, perfect."

Rose snapped a series of pictures, some of Kanaya looking down at the baby and not at her. In actuality Rose only needed to take four pictures, but she wound up taking more than that. Oh well. She made sure to snap pictures of the art kids that had paint splattered up their arms, or had pencil and marker smudges on their hands and faces. The art kids were awesome, always so full of energy. Rose couldn't help but laugh, sitting back across from Kanaya and tilting her head. "What are you sketching?"

Kanaya blinked up from her work and hesitated. "It's...nothing too spectacular. Just a rose."

Rose arched an eyebrow. "May I see it?"

Kanaya hesitated again before sliding the sketch book across the table. Rose picked it up and her eyes widened. 'Sketch' was an understatement for this. Kanaya's work was art, the rose detailed all the way down to the thorns sticking out from the stem and the veins in the very bottom of some of the petals. It was shaded gently, the petals curving perfectly and the stem not too thick, not too thin; it was perfect. "Kanaya, this is beautiful!"

Kanaya blushed brightly, looking down at the baby in her lap with a soft smile. "You...you like it?"

"I love it," Rose stated bluntly, shooting a wide smile at the girl. "Kanaya, it's gorgeous. You're really talented."

Kanaya glanced away, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "You...can have that one, Rose. If you really like it, I mean. You can have it."

"Wait, really?" Rose's eyes widened a little and she glanced back at the drawing.

Kanaya nodded and reached over to pluck the book from the other girl. She removed the page from the sketch book, signing it in her elegant and curvy font before holding it out to Rose with a gentle smile. "Yes, you can have it."

Rose took the offered drawing and smiled, knowing she was blushing. She met Kanaya's eye and gave a soft laugh. "Thank you, Kanaya. I love it."

"I'm very glad then," Kanaya smiled.

Rose nodded once and then tilted her head. "Are you busy after school?"

"I don't believe so," Kanaya replied. "My sister will be at work until seven. Why? Did you want to do something?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go get some food with me after school," Rose answered with a smile. "I'll pay. There's a bakery around the corner. I'll buy you cake or something. They have tea, too."

"You know just how to lure me in," Kanaya smiled, giggling softly. "Yes, sure. That sounds lovely, Rose."

"Great," Rose grinned. "It's a date."

* * *

><p>Jake watched as his students filed in, seeing the irritation on some faces (namely Vriska, Dave and Eridan) and then noting the more happy expressions that came from Rose, Kanaya, Gamzee and Aradia. At least they weren't all miserable. The bell rang and all the students were seated, Jake smiling brightly. "Good afternoon, class. I take it all of your children have activated?"<p>

"Oh, yes," Eridan muttered, his and Sollux's baby in his lap as he rubbed his temple. "Kept me awwake all night."

"Cry baby," Sollux muttered. Eridan shot him a glare and Sollux snarled back at him, looking away.

John huffed, leaning back in his chair. "Ours went off super early this morning."

"Yeah, this idiot called me at five thirty in the morning." Dave grunted.

John glanced at Dave, unsure if he should reply or not. Dave hadn't talked to him since their mini argument that morning and frankly, John wasn't sure if Dave was mad at him or not. John looked back towards Jake. "You're getting some sort of kick out of this aren't you?"

"Only a little," Jake admitted with a roll of his shoulders. He smiled and walked over to sit on the chair behind his desk. "You all seem to have done fine so far."

"There wasn't much to do," Aradia admitted softly. "I haven't even had to change a diaper yet. They've just eaten."

"They'll start doing more soon," Jake assured. "Once they eat, eventually they diaper thing comes into play and-"

"Do not give the babies milk!" Karkat yelled, making Gamzee nearly topple out of his chair in shock. The class stared at Karkat, confused, and the short boy continued. "Common sense! Whatever goes inside of them has to sit inside for a little bit until it decides to get rid of it. Milk is fucking disgusting when it's been sitting around for a while. Can you imagine what it'll smell like? Use water."

Jake blinked once and then smiled. "Karkat figured it out. Good job, lad. Yes, it's best not to use milk."

"But you left notes on the bottles saying anything will do." John stated, frowning as he recalled his adventure that morning.

Jake smiled and stood up, fixing his glasses. "In reality, as a parent yes, anything could do when it comes to feeding your child. However... as the parent you must decide what's best for the babies. This was a test. Did you all care enough to actually sit and think the end results through or did you just give your children whatever was lying around? Soda's, tea, coffee...there are so many things that you could give your babies, but you shouldn't."

The teenagers all let out a collective groan. Dave adjusted his shades and tilted his head. "You've got this whole thing rigged."

"I'm just making you all use your brains," Jake grinned. "It's not that bad, chaps. It's just...logical thinking. Like Karkat said, common sense."

Eridan scoffed, looking at Sollux. "Common sense? Maybe I shouldn't let you take the baby home. You might kill it."

"Fuck you," Sollux snapped. "You probably would have shoveled it full of something nasty, knowing you."

"At least I'm taking care of the child," Eridan hissed back.

"Shut up," He hissed back, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "You're such a dick, god. By the way, I'll have to take the kid on the weekends. My work schedule just got switched. I work on week days now."

"Howw convvenient," Eridan muttered as he looked away. The irritation rolled off of him, clashing with the equal force rolling off of the blonde right beside him. Surely Jake had planned this out, Eridan would bet money on it.

Jake threw a pointed look at Eridan and the slightly smug Sollux. "You two really do need to learn to cooperate."

"We survived the first day, didn't we?" Sollux lisped, leaning back in his chair and frowning.

"Yes, but can you survive the entire school year?" Jake challenged, green eyes narrowing daringly.

"They'll kill each other," Karkat muttered, shaking his head. "Just wait."

"Don't encourage it," Terezi snickered from across the room. She kicked her feet up onto her desk and let out a low chuckled. "You all need to calm down and get along."

"You got a partner you like," Sollux snapped at the bright haired girl, rolling his eyes.

Terezi shrugged, flashing a grin at Nepeta. "Yeah, well, still. You can't all get so lucky!"

"Jake just hates us," Dave stated firmly as he nodded once. "Yep, that's it."

Jake rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "You can all complain all you want but I won't take pity on you. Life isn't fair. Now, take out paper and pens, we're actually doing work today."

Gamzee heaved a sigh but he already had a paper and pen out, chin propped up on his hand like it was glued there. "What are we doing?"

Jake turned toward the board, a smile on his lips. "Well, I have to teach you life skills, do I not? We're starting with job application procedures and tips. Now, some of you may already know all of this, so bear with me. Maybe you can add your own input as well. I encourage you all to participate."

Tavros, Sollux and Aradia were the only ones with any job experience that they could share, the two boys currently working and Aradia having had a job the previous year. The note taking went smoothly, no arguing (Jake was glad) and no distractions. He actually got some questions, was able to clear up some misunderstandings some of the kids had. That was good, mostly, and Jake was glad he was able to get something through their skulls; they were hard to reign in sometimes. Jake honestly felt a twinge of pride knowing he taught them something useful; mission complete, Jake.

During the last few minutes, the students started to pack up and talk. Aradia turned to Equius with a smile. "So you ready to take our daughter for the night?" She asked with a smile, head cocking to the side.

Equius blinked once, brushing some of his hair out of his face as his mind raced to come up with something not stupid to say. "O-Of course. Did you bring the supplies I'd need?"

"I brought two bottles, some diapers and a better blanket." Aradia replied as she unzipped her backpack. She dug through it, throwing the male a small smile. "I didn't like the material of the other blanket, so I got us a different one. It's softer. I'll see if I can find some clothes for her tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Equius nodded, smiling as he held his and Aradia's baby with one arm. When the girl handed him the supplies he set them in his own backpack, standing and slinging the bag over his shoulder. "Do you...need a ride home by any chance?" Wow, that was taking a shot in the dark.

Aradia blinked once and then smiled again, shaking her head as she zipped up her back pack. "Thanks, but Sollux is driving me home before he goes to work. Next time though for sure. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? And hey, call me or message me if you need to."

Equius watched the girl walk off, sighing as she slipped into her rightful place under Sollux's arm. Equius thought they were a very cute couple, but it didn't stop him from feeling that familiar twinge in his heart when he saw the two together. He shook his head to free himself of those thoughts, waiting for Nepeta so they could leave when the bell rang. Nepeta was with Terezi still, handing the slightly taller girl all of the supplies she'd need.

"Please, whatever you do, listen to Karkat and don't give our child milk," Nepeta warned as she slipped a few empty bottles into Terezi's back pack. She paused, frowning a little. "I don't like rotten milk smell, so...just don't."

"Have some faith in me, babe," Terezi laughed as she cradled their baby in her arms. "I'll take great care of the little guy. I've got this."

Nepeta rolled her eyes lightly but smiled, nodding once. She tossed in the rest of the supplies and zipped up Terezi's back pack, hands on her hips as she took a step back. "Good luck then, Terezi. Don't forget him in the morning."

Terezi pulled on her back pack and smiled brightly, baby tight in her arms. "I won't, Nepeta. Go on; Equius looks like he needs you over there."

Nepeta grabbed her bag and left, leaving Terezi to march on over to Vriska. Tavros had left, sitting over by Gamzee and Karkat now with the baby in his arms, and Vriska was leaning back in her chair, looking a bit less irritated than she had earlier. Terezi plopped down next to the girl, a grin on her lips as she leaned over. "Feeling any better?"

Vriska looked over and gave a lazy shrug, arms crossed. "I guess. He fucking irritates me."

Terezi glanced back towards Tavros, watching the boy laugh at something Karkat and Gamzee were arguing about. She frowned a bit and looked back at Vriska. "Tav?"

"Yes, Tav," Vriska nodded. "He's a fucking smart ass. When did he become a smart ass? He wasn't like that when we dated."

"That was like, two years ago," Terezi reminded as she looked at the baby in her arms. "People change, Vris."

Vriska rolled her eyes once, shaking her head. "Still. Whatever, he's still a cry baby. You busy today?"

Terezi shook her head, maybe a bit too eagerly. "Nah, Latula's going out with Mituna so I won't have to be back anytime."

"Come hang out for a while," Vriska stated, smiling a bit. "We can get homework done and hang out for a bit."

"Sounds fine to me," Terezi grinned. "Your sister gonna be home?"

"Probably," Vriska stood up and grabbed her backpack, running a hand through her hair. "Meenah will probably be there at some point, too."

"Not a problem with me," Terezi grinned.

The bell rang and the two girls made their way towards the door, Vriska shoving past Tavros who nearly fell into Karkat's lap. Karkat hissed out a muffled curse, helping Tavros stand straight and frowning heavily. "Fucking bitch."

"Tell me about it," Tavros muttered softly, frowning as he watched Vriska leave with Terezi. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before looking back at Karkat and Gamzee. "She's going to murder me, I hope you both know that."

"You'll be fine," Karkat muttered.

"Yeah, bro," Gamzee laughed. "Like, I'm more motherfucking worried about Eridan and Sollux." He gestured to the mentioned boys, both of which were glaring at each other as Aradia attempted to pull Sollux out of the class.

Eridan was looking smug, meaning he had said something smart assed, and Equius and Nepeta were there to hold him back from starting anything else until Sollux left the class. When Sollux was gone, thanks to Jake's stern order to get his ass out, Eridan was allowed to leave too, baby in his arms. Gamzee chuckled, slowly tugging in his backpack. "They're gonna up and murder each other."

"Jake planned it, I fucking bet you he did," Karkat grunted as he grabbed his bag and child. He adjusted the baby in his arms, frowning. "God, this thing is so fucking difficult to carry."

Gamzee laughed airily, reaching out to playfully ruffle his friend's hair. "I'll get you a carrier, Karbro."

Karkat scoffed and slapped the other's hand away. "Whatever. You need a ride?"

Gamzee nodded once. "Yeah, if your brother don't up and mind."

"He doesn't care," Karkat assured before looking at Tavros. "You want a ride too?"

"No, thanks though," Tavros murmured, baby held tight in his arms. "Rufioh's coming to get me. We've got some errands to run."

"See you tomorrow Tavbro," Gamzee smiled, waving as Karkat started to drag him out.

Tavros nodded. "Message me later!"

Gamzee nodded, letting Karkat pull him out.

Dave and John, along with Rose and Kanaya, were the only ones left once Tavros walked out. John still wasn't sure if Dave was mad at him, and Dave still hadn't said much. The blonde was gathering his bag, throwing a look at Rose and Kanaya. "I know you two ladies have plans, but do you mind if I follow you to the plaza? I need to kill time before Jake's done here."

From his desk, Jake scoffed. "Walk home, Dave."

"No way man," Dave huffed. "Besides, gonna buy bro something. Pick me up in the plaza when you're done here."

Jake's eyes rolled but he nodded, smiling a little. "Lazy lump."

"You're the best." Dave smiled before looking back at Rose and Kanaya. "So, may I join you two?"

"Sure," Rose shrugged, looking past Dave. "You coming too, John?"

John hesitated, Casey in his arms, and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm not busy."

The group of friends filed out, John by Dave's side and glancing at the blonde. He and Dave argued all the time, yeah, but John always wound up feeling bad when Dave stopped talking to him. It just wasn't right when your best bro wouldn't talk to you, after all. Kanaya and Rose were talking softly to each other and Dave...well, like previously stated, Dave was quiet. John forced back a sigh and elbowed Dave in the ribs, making the blonde jerk. When Dave stared at him, questioning, John shot him a side ways smile. "You still throwing a tantrum?"

Dave scoffed, looking back ahead of them. "Nah, man. So over it. Was waiting for you to come crawling back to me."

John snickered and rolled his eyes as he avoided a sharp elbow jab from Dave. "Yeah, sure. As if."

"You did just talk first," Dave reminded with a small smirk. He reached over to take Casey from John's arms, holding the doll close to himself. "Therefore, I so win, Egbert."

"I didn't know it was a contest, asshole," John chirped back.

From ahead of them Rose glanced back and smiled slightly. "Oh, good, you two are done with your lover's spat."

"Fuck you," Dave sang idly, head held up high.

Kanaya laughed softly and shook her head a little. "Honestly, you two argue like children."

"He starts it," Dave muttered back.

John scoffed and threw a doubtful look at the other. "Yeah, right."

The bickering continued until they got to the plaza where the four split up. John and Dave went left, the girls going right. Kanaya let out a soft laugh once the two boys were out of hearing range. "Does Dave still like John, by the way?"

"Oh yeah, more so than ever," Rose nodded slowly. "Which is why Dave walked away earlier this morning. If you ask me it's all really repetitive."

"I'd say he just needs to tell John already," Kanaya began as she held open the door to the bakery they had arrived at. She followed Rose in, breathing in the scent of baked goods and brewing coffee. "However, I can understand his hesitance."

Rose nodded again as she and Kanaya sat at an empty table. "I know. What do you want to order? I'll buy it."

Kanaya flipped through the small menu book before looking at Rose with an almost bashful smile. "Devils food cake with some citrus tea?"

Rose smiled back at her and stood back up. "Coming right up."

Kanaya watched Rose leave before letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She shifted the baby doll around in her lap, tucking hair behind her ear as she tried to breathe. Rose always managed to take her breath away, as much as it flustered her to admit it. Rose returned a short while later with two plates of Devils Food cake, a citrus tea and some earl grey. Kanaya nodded in thanks, picking up her fork. Rose sipped at her tea and lazily tilted her head. "How's your sister, by the way? Is she still working?"

"Yes, she actually just got a promotion recently," Kanaya replied slowly. "She's very happy. Thanks to Meulin, of course. Meulin and Porrim get along much better lately."

"That's great," Rose smiled as she ate some cake. "Porrim still hang around with Kankri?"

"Always," Kanaya smiled. "They're best friends, after all. She adores Kankri. Oh, our mother will be returning soon from her business trip."

"Oh yeah?" Rose glanced back up and smiled again. "That's great. Are you guys going to do anything special when she gets back?"

"We might go out for dinner," Kanaya shrugged softly, a barely there action. "She'll probably want to meet up with Karkat and Kankri's father too; they're very good friends. She may want to see Vriska's mother as well. We'll be...quite busy, really." She smiled slowly, as if the thought its self left her exhausted.

Rose gave a side ways smile as she set her fork down. "It's good that you'll see your mother, though. Most of your guys parents are always gone so much."

Kanaya's mother worked a lot, meaning she went on many business trips just like Gamzee's Father, Karkat's father, Sollux's Father, Feferi's mother and, well, most of their parents. They didn't all work with the same corporation of course, heaven's no. But both corporations required nearly constant travel. Rose was just glad her friends all had older siblings to look after them, except for Eridan of course...Eridan's guardian, Cronus, was questionable. But rose shook those thoughts out of her head. "You and your sister will have fun, Kanaya."

"You should stop by while she's over," Kanaya suggested with a smile again. "Its been quite some time since she's seen you. I'm sure she'd be dreadfully happy to see you, Rose."

Rose fiddled with her fork idly and then nodded lazily. "Yeah, sure. If I can, I'll stop by and say hello to Mama Rosa."

Kanaya's smile was warm, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I'm glad." She looked towards the window beside them, blinking as a truck drove by. "Oh look, there goes Equius and Nepeta."

The two girls waved and Nepeta nearly jumped into Equius' lap to wave back. Equius gasped and then frowned. "Nepeta, please! I'm driving!"

"I was waving to Rose and Kayana, chill," Nepeta chuckled. She settled back in the passenger seat of Equius' black truck, kicking her feet up onto the dash board. "I think they're on a date."

"Well, good for them. Get your feet off of my dash," Equius murmured as they stopped at a stop sign. "And I don't think it's an actual date just yet."

Moving her feet off of the dash, Nepeta huffed softly. "Yeah, good point. Rose probably hasn't asked yet."

"A shame really," The male murmured, running a hand through his hair as he started driving again. "Nepeta, is there a hair tie in the glove compartment?"

The girl hummed to herself, leaning over to open the small compartment in front of her. She dug through the endless piles of napkins, rolling her eyes to herself, before producing a black hair tie. She waited until the car came to a stop at the main intersection light before glancing at the baby doll that was seated between them. She handed the boy the hair tie with a small smile. "You got so lucky with your project."

Equius paused, hair tie between his teeth as he pulled his hair up and out of his face. He looked away and tied his hair up, letting his hands drop back to the steering wheel as he tilted his head to the side. "You've said that already."

"It's true though," Nepeta stated, pulling Equius' baby into her lap. She fiddled with the blanket, feeling the soft fabric between her fingers. "Have you and her-"

"Nepeta, it's only the second day," Equius cut her off with an exasperated sigh, the car moving yet again. "And before you ask, no I...I haven't tried to tell her about how I feel. She's dating one of our friends, remember?"

Nepeta bit her tongue, the urge to argue strong. She huffed instead. looking out the window as they drove further from the plaza. She shifted a few times, pulling off her beanie and reaching up to adjust the rear view mirror so that she could see her reflection. Equius hated when she did that but the boy, Nepeta knew, never had the heart to scold her for it. She touched the tips of her brown hair, crinkling her nose when she looked back towards Equius. "Should I cut my hair?"

Equius blinked at the road through his sun glasses and frowned. "If...if you want to? Do you want to?"

Nepeta shrugged and looked back at her reflection. "I dunno. I haven't done much with my hair in a really long time..."

"It used to be long," Equius murmured slowly. "I liked it long. Didn't you want to grow it out?"

"I did but I don't know anymore." She leaned back into her seat and held the baby doll tightly in her arms. She breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of her best friend's car; motor oil and just something that she could only ever explain as...Equius. It was a good smell, a familiar one, as creepy as she knew that sounded. "I mean, look at Terezi's hair! It's so fucking red."

"Nepeta, Terezi has a personality to match the insane things she does with her hair," He chuckled slowly as they turned a corner. "Your hair suits you. It looks fine."

Nepeta rolled her window down, feeling the summer air wash over her, and she sighed in mild content. "It'd be cool to stand out."

Equius didn't reply, used to Nepeta's ramblings. He just smiled a little bit, reaching over to ruffle the girl's hair. He made sure to mess it up, making the girl hiss and swat at his hand, and he laughed again. "You're fine, Nepeta. I mean it. Do I have to make you do the thing?"

Nepeta huffed, looking away. "No..."

"Oh, I think I do," Equius smiled to himself, turning another corner as the car slowed. "Say it."

"No way."

"Say it."

"Equius, no!"

"Nepeta, you're going to make me cry."

Nepeta sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling her beanie on and tugging it down until it covered her eyes. "...I'm a queen."

"What was that?" Equius shook his head, holding a hand up to cup his ear. "I don't think I heard you."

"I'm a queen," Nepeta groaned, pushing her hat back out of her eyes.

Equius shook his head again, a few strands of hair falling from it's place and falling in front of his eyes. "What kind of queen are you?"

"Oh my god, I can't stand you," The girl whined. She crossed her arms and then heaved a heavy sigh. "...I'm a strong queen."

"A _**strong**_ queen!" Equius agreed, emphasizing the 'strong' and laughing.

Nepeta couldn't find it in herself to be mad, especially when Equius laughed like that. She laughed with him, shaking her head a few times and leaning her head back. "You're such a loser."

Equius smiled in return and gave a silent shrug before Nepeta turned up the radio. They drove the fifteen minutes until they arrived in the front of the girl's house. Nepeta swung the truck door open, setting Equius' baby in the seat and then smiling at the boy as she grabbed her back pack. "See you tomorrow, Equius. And get some sleep, will you? You looked exhausted today."

The boy rolled his eyes a little but nodded slowly. "Yes, yes. Do your homework, by the way. Try not to get distracted?"

"No promises," Nepeta snickered, shutting the truck door and skipping away.

The last person Tavros expected to be stuck with after school was Eridan Ampora...but, here he was. Rufioh was running late, had texted Tavros about some sort of emergency with Damara and told Tavros to wait at the school. Tavros was seated on the front bench near the front office, his and Vriska's baby in his arms. Eridan was on the other end of the bench, holding tightly to his and Sollux's baby as he stared ahead of him. Tavros had never really been incredibly close with Eridan. Actually, no one in their group except for Feferi was close with the boy, when he thought about it. Equius might have been close, maybe...

Eridan was intimidating when it all boiled down. He was stand off-ish and snarky, with enough wit to give someone whip lash and an arsenal of insults and come backs to fuel anyone's hate fight. Tavros was intimidated by him but certainly didn't hate Eridan, especially on the rare occasions where Eridan was entirely silent when he hung out with them, when he just watched instead of argued. Eridan had been like that in middle school, too. It was nice to think about, the quieter Eridan who wasn't trying so hard to seem so apathetic. The only reason Tavros really thought he had an excuse to talk to Eridan was because Eridan's cousin was his manager...

"Wwhy are you staring at me?"

Tavros jerked, his baby nearly slipping out of his arms. He gulped once, managing a weak smile when Eridan shot him an irritated glance. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking...are you uh, waiting for your cousin?"

"Yeah," Eridan looked away, adjusting his glasses as he sighed. "He told me he'd be here in ten minutes...half an hour ago."

Tavros winced. Cronus wasn't the best when it came to being reliable... "I'm sure he's on his way...at least you're not waiting alone."

Eridan scoffed, a small and almost mute noise. "Guess so..." He looked back at Tavros, dark eyes questioning. "So, you got paired wwith VVriska, hm?"

Tavros rolled his eyes, all sense of awkward washing out of him. "Don't start bringing that up, man. It's terrible."

Eridan chuckled and it was a slow, almost hesitant sound. "I'd take her ovver Sol any day."

Another smile tugged at Tavros' lips. "I think the others are taking bets on which one of you kills the other first."

"Doesn't surprise me," Eridan scoffed again. "English set it up on purpose."

"Without a doubt," Tavros agreed. He leaned back a little bit, kicking his feet as he looked at the late afternoon sky. "...Sollux is a nice guy, you know"

Eridan rolled his eyes and stood up, throwing a small smile at Tavros. "I'm sure. My ride's here. Get home safely."

Tavros nodded once and Eridan slung his back pack over his shoulder as a white, beat up truck came to a stop at the curb. When he swung open the door, Cronus was already spitting out apologies. "Eridan, man, I'm sorry. Traffic and I got a phone call and got in a fight with the boss on the phone and-"

"Wwhatever," Eridan muttered, slamming the door once he climbed in. "It's fine. Wwhy were you fighting with your boss?"

"He wants me to come in tonight for the night shift," Cronus muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Like, what the hell? I have shit to do."

"No, you really don't," Eridan muttered fixing the older male with a frown. "Can't you just tell him no?"

Cronus shook his head, dismissing the question. "We could use the extra cash. Didn't you want a new camera? That nice one you were lookin' at, chief?"

Eridan tore his eyes away to frown at the road ahead. "You don't havve to buy me the camera, Cronus."

"I wanna," Cronus stated calmly. "You deserve it."

"You need it for other crap," Eridan snapped back. "Like your truck? It's not exactly the best around. And rent, let's not forget rent. Hell, food too. I can wwait on getting a damn camera."

Cronus rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh of what sounded like irritation. Eridan looked back at the road again and stayed silent. Cronus meant well, he really did, but Eridan wasn't about to let the older male worry about his needs first. No way. Cronus did that enough.

"You never told me who your partner for that project English gave you was," Cronus muttered finally, shattering the silence between them.

"Sollux," Eridan muttered sharply, eyes narrowing. "Jake paired us up together. It's not fair."

Cronus snickered lightly. "Sol is your partner? Fuckin fun! You two gotta work all year together?"

"All year," Eridan nodded, looking down at the doll in his arms. "And so far I'vve done almost all of the wwork! He can't evven take the thing until the wweekend because he wworks on wweek days."

"Compromise is key," Cronus murmured, the car turning a corner. "You two will do fine. It's for your grade so for the love of all things holy, just put whatever issues you two have behind ya for now, chief. You gotta graduate."

"I knoww," Eridan shot back, sighing softly. He looked out the window to his right, frowning. "Heard from your dad?"

"Fuck no," Cronus spat, frowning. "He doesn't call. And even if he did it'd be to ask about you and to bitch at me about not bein' a good guardian, being unfit to raise you. Like that bastard can do any better."

Eridan sighed, a little uneasy; he always was when Cronus got angry. "Cronus-"

"I basically raised you anyways since we adopted you!" Cronus hissed as if Eridan hadn't spoken at all. "He's the one unfit to raise a kid! I raised you! I bought you clothes and took you places and fed you. He says I ain't fit to raise you? Bullshit! I raised you and I-"

"Cronus," Eridan stressed, a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Relax. Breathe, wwill you?"

Cronus grit his teeth but nodded, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I know I'm just-"

"I knoww," Eridan murmured slowly. "...Look, I'm really thankful for-"

A shrill and sudden cry had both males jerking in surprise. Eridan fumbled with the baby in his arms before cradling it, his free hand digging through his backpack for the last filled bottle he knew was there. Cronus watched the boy fumble around with a small smile, shaking his head. "You're good at that."

"It's common sense, really," Eridan replied once the crying died down and the baby was drinking from the water filled bottle. He sighed, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "So, wwhat's for dinner?"

Cronus frowned at the road, pausing. "...I can order you a pizza before I leave for work."

Eridan rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. "...Alright."

"See, told you Meenah was gonna be here," Vriska muttered as she and Terezi made their up the rive way. Vriska gestured to the dark blue convertible parked there and huffed. "They're probably in Aranea's room doing whatever."

"So making out?" Terezi chuckled, tucking hers and Nepeta's baby under her arm. "Sweet. Some girl on girl action."

"Dude, one of those girls is my sister," Vriska stated as she opened the front door and walked in. "That's not hot in any-...Fucking fuck! Ew! Meenah!"

Meenah, seated not so innocently on Vriska's couch, had Aranea seated in her lap. Meenah's hands were working on the buttons of Aranea's button up shirt, Aranea's face a lovely shade of red as she fumbled around for something to cover her naked lower half. "Vriska! Terezi!" She paused, eyes wide behind her glasses, clad in only a half buttoned shirt and her bright blue under wear.

Terezi blinked and then snickered. "Hey, nice thong Aranea! Blue, huh?"

"Oh my _god_," Vriska gasped, covering Terezi's eyes as Aranea shoved herself off of Meenah's lap.

Meenah heaved a sigh, fixing her glasses as she reached down to hand Aranea her skirt again. "Man, ya'll need to learn how to knock."

"It's my fucking house!" Vriska gasped.

Terezi slapped Vriska's hands away from her eyes and shot Meenah a thumbs up. "Sorry to ruin the fun!"

"I-I totally forgot you were coming home," Aranea gasped, pulling up her skirt and fixing her hair. She shot a nervous smile at Vriska. "Sorry, Vris..."

"At least do that in your room, god," Vriska groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What if I had brought one of the guys over?"

"Those boys would have sat their asses down and watched," Meenah scoffed, standing up and putting a hand on her hip. "Your friends are little perverts."

"Says the one mackin' with my sister," Vriska snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Just be happy my head wasn't between her legs yet," Meenah retorted as she walked over to slip her arms around Aranea's waist.

Vriska blushed brightly and grabbed Terezi's wrist, tugging her towards the stairs. "I can't fucking stand you!"

Meenah cackled as she watched the two girls disappear up stairs, kissing the side of Aranea's neck. "Your sisters a riot."

"You're so mean," Aranea murmured, shaking her head.

"Totally am not," The other purred, smiling. "Besides, she totally loves me."

Aranea smiled and nodded, pushing the other girl off of her. "Weren't you supposed to go pick up your sister?"

"Nah, she went over to Jade's house," Meenah replied, trailing after Aranea to the kitchen. "Those two are so a thing, I'm bettin' money on it babe."

"Jade and Feferi?" Aranea asked, yanking open the fridge. "I don't know...I suppose it'd be cute."

"Hella," Meenah agreed, pulling herself up onto the counter. she watched Aranea move around the kitchen, getting things ready to make dinner. She tilted her head, her eyes falling to the delicate movements of Aranea's fingers as she worked. Meenah would never say it out loud, but she loved when Aranea did things with her hands. Aranea had such delicate fingers, pianist fingers now that she thought about it. They made almost anything she did seem elegant.

"Did you hear about Damara?" Aranea spoke suddenly.

Meenah blinked back to reality. "You mean her mom going to the emergency room?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Aranea asked, looking over at her girlfriend.

Meenah shrugged. "Her mom fell down some stairs. She's fine, just a broken wrist, surprisingly. Damara was gonna take Aradia out of school when it happened but it ended up not being too serious."

Aranea's gaze softened. "Lidia fell down the stairs? Poor thing...Horuss told me Damara was pretty frantic about it when it happened earlier, that's why the news spread so fast."

"Damara was the only home home, of course she freaked out," Meenah chuckled. She shrugged and then crossed her arms. "Nah, her mom's fine. Aradia probably knows by now. Nothing too big. Her mom will be fine in a few weeks."

"That's good, then," Aranea smiled. "Speaking of mothers, hows yours been?"

Meenah frowned and fiddled with one of her braids. "A bitch, as always. Her business trip got extended though, thank glubbin' god. Kurloz's dad is supposed to be leaving again too at the end of the week."

"He scares me," Aranea stated as she turned on the stove. "Not Kurloz, his dad I mean. He's so..."

"Tall," Meenah nodded. "Tall and mean. Dude's a total dick, babe. Should see the way he treats Kurloz's little brother. Poor kids crazy and-"

"Meenah," Aranea held up a hand to pause her girl friend's rambling. "We don't use that term. Gamzee is not 'crazy', he's ill. You know how much Kurloz hates hearing that word."

"Meulin says it all the time," Meenah muttered. "Not when Kurloz is around, of course. I don't understand why Kurloz hangs with her."

"He likes her," Aranea replied, leaning against the fridge. "I get he likes the older woman thing and all-"

"She's only a few years older than us-"

"-But I mean the girl's mean. Not to us, but like when Kurloz isn't around she talks some serious shit. Mostly about Kankri, though, really."

Aranea frowned a little and nodded slowly. She agreed, having heard first hand some of the stuff Meulin said about Kankri when the boy wasn't around. Aranea herself wasn't sure why the others tended to talk badly about Kankri; Kankri was a sweet heart...

"It's none of our business," Aranea murmured finally, walking over to press a kiss to Meenah's lips. "Kurloz loves her so that's that. Enough shit talking."

"What ever you say doll face," Meenah nodded, leaning in to kiss the girl again.

"Seriously, in the kitchen too?!" Vriska hissed, having walked into the kitchen.

Meenah groaned. "Go do your home work, jesus christ!"

* * *

><p>Jake and Dave got out of Jake's car, Dave throwing a smile over his shoulder. "Think Bro will like it?"<p>

"He'll love it," Jake assured, closing his car door. "He's been eyeing that CD for weeks now."

Dave gave another grin before dating inside of the house. He could smell food already cooking, meaning Dirk was awake. Perfect. He hid his surprise behind his back, leaning against the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen. Dirk was at the stove making stuff for tacos and he glanced over. "Hey, little man. How was your day?"

"Fine," Dave shrugged lazily. "How was yours?"

"Busy. I didn't really sleep. I got your eye drops by the way," Dirk replied, stepping away from the stove. "Put them on your computer desk."

"You're the best," Dave assured, glancing over as Jake walked by, ruffling his hair. He looked back at Dirk. "Hey, I got you something."

Dirk arched an eyebrow and smiled a little. "Why?"

"Irony," Dave suggested idly. He pulled his arms from behind his back, holding out the brightly colored CD case. "Here."

Dirk blinked at the CD case before smiling brightly. He walked around the counter and took the CD, crushing his brother in a hug. "Dude, I've been dying for this CD!"

"I know," Dave snickered, shoving at Dirk. He stepped back, blushing slightly. "I uh, got it for you."

Jake watched the entire ordeal go down from the couch, a small smile on his lips. Dirk and Dave didn't get over affectionate most of the time, something caused by the events in the past. It broke Jake's heart to remember the days when Dave would flinch away from Dirk's hugs, afraid dirk would hurt him like their parents did in the past. Dirk was a wonderful older brother after al he'd done to get Dave away from their monster like parents and Jake knew Dave was grateful...but the two brothers still found it difficult to show affection at times. They were getting better, though, and that was all Jake could ask for.

Jake stood up and walked over to wrap his arms around both now flustered blondes. "Look at you two adorable lads. I love you both."

Dirk blushed and rolled his eyes while Dave just huffed in slight embarrassment. Jake got to work helping Dirk in the kitchen then, Dave disappearing in his room to do his homework. The blonde let out a happy sigh when he saw the two bottles of his eye drops on his desk, pulling off his glasses and wincing at the brightness of his bedroom light. He opened the new bottle and dropped a few drops into his eyes, blinking and sitting down. He flipped open his laptop, seeing that he had just received a message.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]-

CG: HEY. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY OKAY THOUGH?

TG: Aww Karkat you do care

TG: I'm so flattered.

CG: FUCK YOU

CG: EXCUSE ME FOR BEING CONCERNED FOR MY FRIEND.

TG: I'm kidding with you

TG: Yeah, I'm fine.

TG: Probably over reacted anyways.

CG: IT WAS UNDERSTANDABLE.

CG: JOHN SHOULD HAVE KEPT HIS MOUTH SHUT.

TG: I shouldn't have dissed his girl.

CG: SHE ISN'T HIS GIRL

CG: SHE NEVER WILL BE.

CG: GOD, I DON'T GET WHY TEREZI AND JOHN ARE SO HUNG UP ON HER

TG: Terezi's still into her?

TG: Dude really?

CG: YEAH, REALLY.

CG: STUPID ISN'T IT?

TG: To each their own.

CG:...

TG:...

CG:...

TG: what?

CG: DON'T YOU THINK IT'S TIME YOU TOLD HIM DAVE?

CG: JUST TO GET IT OVER WITH?

TG: Not having this conversation with you.

TG: Seriously.

CG: OKAY OKAY SORRY.

CG: YOU DO THE MATH HOMEWORK YET?

TG: nah, was gonna wait till tomorrow to copy Terezi's.

CG:...

CG: I'LL DO THAT TOO.

CG: GOTTE HELP KANKRI. SEE YOU TOMORROW.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]-

Karkat pushed away from his computer and, after glancing at the silent doll on his bed, left to go help Kankri make dinner.

Sollux hated his job. While he loved gaming and everything, working in a video game store wasn't as great as he had thought it would be. In fact, it was a pain in the ass when he was the one that worked until closing. It was almost nine already and he was waiting outside the now closed Game store, waiting for Mituna to show up. He fished out his phone, seeing a text waiting. Thinking it was Aradia, he smiled and opened the text...only to have his smile fade.

'my m0m went t0 the h0spital apparently she's 0kay th0ugh just has a br0ken wrist'

Sollux wasn't sure how to reply to that. He knew Aradia was probably worried about her mother, no surprise there, but he didn't exactly know how to reply to that...

'iim 2orry. II hope 2he feel2 better. Love you.'

It was a while until Aradia sent a text back.

'l0ve y0u t00'

Mituna was pulling up then in what looked like Latula's car, meaning Latula had fallen asleep over at their house. Sollux climbed into the car and heaved a sigh. Mituna threw a smile at him. "How was work?"

"Sucks," Sollux lisped in return. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and kicked his feet up onto the dash. "'Tula at the house?"

"She fell asleep," Mituna nodded as he drove off. "She's _hella_ tired, like, a lot. Poor thing."

"Lucky dad's not home," Sollux scoffed. "He'd never let her sleep over."

"Like that stopped us before," Mituna snickered.

They two boys got home and Sollux trudged inside, seeing Latula sleeping in the couch as he walked by. He shook is head once and went up stairs, ducking into his room and shucking off his shirt. He plopped on his bed, plugged in his phone to the charger, and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't tired enough to sleep. He actually wanted to talk for a while, but Karkat was usually busy right now and Aradia was obviously in no mood to talk. Someone was probably online...

He pulled up his laptop and opened it, going to his messenger to see who was on.

Eridan.

Eridan was on. Just Eridan.

Sollux frowned at first before sighing. 'Better than nothing.'

-twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]-

TA: Hii

CA: wwhat do you wwant?

TA: bored.

TA: are you taking care of our baby?

CA: obvviously.

CA: he's sleeping.

TA: that2 good.

TA: why aren't you a2leep?

CA: wwhat are you? my mom?

TA: i'd hope not.

TA: I'd hate two be your mom.

CA: wwell my mom's dead so it doesn't matter.

-caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

Sollux blinked at his computer screen for a few silent seconds. "...Well fuck you too."

He shut his laptop and let out a groan. Seriously, how was he supposed to know? He didn't know shit about Eridan's home life except that he lived with Cronus. The nerve of that hipster douche bag! Sollux fell back onto his bed, yanking the blankets over his head and closing his eyes.

**Wow, this was a really, really long chapter...but you guys like long chapters, right? I hope so...anyways, a bit more plot development. These chapters are all probably going to long ones, what with so many characters and such. Anyways! Tried to make it all flow. Rose is making her move on Kanaya, Dave's hopless, Vriska is done with everyone's shit, Nepeta's ships aren't working, Cronus is really a nice guy, really, and Karkat just wants his friends to stop being stupid. anyways, reviews? I really enjoy getting reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okkkaayyyy yeah I'm sorry this took so long. I got caught up in holiday stuff and family and then really, really bad writers block. Plus, this was a really long chapter. Like, wow. I think I'm dead.**

**enjoy~**

The following week continued in a normal routine, one half of the group didn't like but dealt with. Vriska took her and Tavros' baby to classes until sixth period. Gamzee lugged his and Karkat's baby around till lunch to give Karkat a break. Dave let Jon carry Casey, mostly because John threw a hissy fit if Dave tried to suggest other wise. Equius and Aradia switched off day by day, Aradia having to take their baby since it was finally Friday. Nepeta and Terezi switched back and forth too, Nepeta also having to take theirs on Friday. Rose was going to be taking her and Kanaya's baby home for the weekend, which also meant Dave and Sollux had to as well. Jake like to call these little agreements "custody terms", which none of the kids found very funny. By the time sixth period rolled around on Friday, Jake could see a visible change in most of the kids. They were all tired. It was almost comical.

Jake was passing back graded notes, having given the kids the period to relax, since it was Friday of course. Dave sat at his desk with Casey in his lap, watching John pull the needed supplies from his backpack. John shot him a toothy grin. "Just remember, no milk, okay?...and uh, no apple juice either. That shit won't smell good after a few days."

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades. "No fair, man."

"Dave, it'll reek," John huffed. He pulled Dave's backpack over and dumped the supplies into it. "Seriously, take care of Casey."

"Dude, it's a doll, remember that," Dave reminded through a laugh. When John shot him a dirty look the blonde held his hands up in defeat. "I'll take care of her, jesus, calm down."

"I wouldn't trust him with a kid," Terezi cackled from her seat in front of the two. She leaned over and smiled, head tilted. "You sure you can handle this, Dave?"

"Totally," Dave scoffed, smiling as he cradled Casey in his arms. "This kids gonna love me way more."

"Dude, she's a doll, remember?" John teased, echoing Dave's tone from a moment ago.

Dave shot him a glare that was blocked by his shades. He looked back at Terezi and huffed. "Got plans this weekend?"

"Not sure," She answered, reaching over to snatched Nepeta's hat off of her head and pulling it on her own head instead. "I think Latula might have something planned but I dunno. I didn't ask. Why?"

"Just curious," Dave shrugged. "Bro and Jake got some date day planned Sunday so like, I'll be home alone most of the day."

"I can come over," Jon chirped from the side with a smile. "I'll bring some movies."

"Just none of your shitty Nic Cage movies." Dave agreed with a stern nod.

From a few rows away Karkat heaved a sigh as he faced Gamzee. "You should just come over tonight."

Gamzee blinked up from the notes he was reading over. "Your brother motherfucking okay with that?"

"Kankri fucking loves you," Karkat rolled his eyes and then gave a side ways smile. "He won't mind. Besides, didn't your dad leave this morning?"

Gamzee nodded slowly, lazily. "Yeah, and Kurloz invited Meulin over. Kinda don't wanna motherfucking be around her." He pulled up his back pack and let out an agitated sigh when his pill bottle fell out of the unzipped front pocket. "God damn it."

Karkat blinked and then reached to pick it up, but Gamzee was faster. He snatched it up and shoved it in his back pack, blinking at Karkat's confused expression. "My allergy pills." He lied quickly.

"You still take those?" Karkat murmured, frowning.

Gamzee shrugged and shoved his note paper into his backpack. "Doctors motherfucking orders, man. Not so bad. Keeps me from sneezing up a nasty storm."

It was a lie Gamzee was too used to telling. Karkat had caught a glimpse of the pill bottles in Gamzee's room back in seventh grade and had asked almost instantly what they were. Gamzee had freaked out, spitting out that they were allergy pills, that he had really bad seasonal allergies. Karkat had believed it much to Gamzee's relief and Gamzee had made sure not to let the issue come up too often. He took his pills whenever he had to, or when he remembered, so he wasn't yelling at the things that no one else saw, at least not around Karkat. He let go around Tavros, only because Tavros had sworn not to tell anyone else. Nepeta knew, Gamzee found that out from Nepeta the previous summer; the only down side to Kurloz dating Nepeta's sister was that Nepeta knew everything that went on in the Makara household. Nepeta and Tavros kept it a well kept secret though so Gamzee wasn't worried. He just didn't want Karkat to know. Kankri knew, along with the rest of Kurloz's friends, but Karkat couldn't know. Gamzee wouldn't allow it.

Shit, Karkat was talking. Gamzee blinked back to focus, catching the last bit of whatever Karkat was saying. "...And i'm sure Kankri will just order a pizza or whatever for us so he doesn't have to cook."

"Sounds motherfucking grand," Gamzee let himself smile, his stomach fluttering when Karkat actually smiled back at him. Karkat didn't smile at him very much but Gamzee loved the other boy's smile.

Yeah, Karkat couldn't ever find out. Gamzee couldn't let him. Not any time soon, at least. Gamzee tuned everything else out as Karkat started talking again.

At her desk, Rose shifted once and then smiled as she faced Kanaya. "I like the clothes you got for our baby."

Kanaya had hand made an outfit that was light purple, a shade Rose was pretty partial too, and it was made from something incredibly soft. Kanaya wasn't very fond of it, insisting she could have done better, but when Rose complimented her work she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Rose."

"You're really good with your hands," Rose murmured, running her finger tips over the light blue socks upon their child's feet. She smiled again, leaning back in her seat. "You know, you should make me a scarf or something, since it's going to be getting cold in a few months."

Kanaya seemed slightly taken back but then smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side. "A scarf? I could do that, I suppose. I'll put it at the very top of my to-do list, my dear."

Rose blushed softly, looking away to avoid letting Kanaya see. She smiled, though, nodding quickly. "Great, thanks a bunch."

Across the room Vriska heaved a sigh as she turned her body to face Tavros. The boy had ignored her most of the day, save for earlier that morning. It made Vriska a little irritated but she wasn't going to bother with bringing it up. "You're working this weekend?"

Tavros blinked and then nodded, still not looking at the girl. "Yeah, I start right after school."

"Good for you, I guess," Vriska muttered dully. She eyed the doll sitting idly in Tavros' lap, heaving a sigh. "Let me see that."

"Can you stop calling our baby a "this" or "that" or "thing", Vriska?" Tavros muttered, finally tearing his eyes away from his desk to stare at her, unamused. "Seriously, he's a baby."

"He's a doll," The girl muttered back as she plucked the doll from the boy's lap. "Seriously, don't get so into this. It's just a doll."

The boy sighed again and leaned back, crossing his arms and looking away from Vriska again. "Yeah, okay."

Vriska eyes the boy, a frown on her lips as she glanced away. Tavros was being more stand offish with her than usual and she had no idea why...nor did she care, really. However, an explanation to the rude behavior would have been nice anyways, seeing as Vriska had gone out of her way to be nice to the boy recently. She shook her head once before kicking the bottom of Tavros' chair none too gently. "Hey, the fuck's your issue today?"

Tavros jerked and then glared from the corner of his eye. "Can you not? Fuck, Vriska."

Oh yeah, something was totally wrong.

Vriska tilted her head, a small smirk tugging at her lips. "You wound me so~ Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Why's it matter to you?" Tavros mumbled before standing up and shuffling down to Karkat and Gamzee.

Vriska blinked once before adjusting her glasses, frowning. "Oooookaaayyyy then..."

With her and Tavros' baby in her arms Vriska stood and made her way over to sit on top of Terezi's desk. She shot a smile at her and Nepeta, before looking past them at John and Dave. Dave had been talking only moments ago but now he was silent, adjusting his shades as he stared off at whatever. Vriska almost scoffed, the entire fact of why Dave disliked her seeming ridiculous to her. It wasn't her fault John liked _her _and not _Dave_. But, she wouldn't say that out loud.

"Any one know what's bugging the cry baby?" Vriska murmured, jerking her head in Tavros' direction.

John blinked and glanced towards Tavros before shaking his head. "Nope, no clue. He's been kinda quiet all day, though."

"Gamzee probably knows," Terezi shrugged, reaching up to wrap her arms around Vriska's middle and smiling.

Vriska arched an eyebrow at her best friend, her _ex-girlfriend, _and then shrugged, looking back at John. "So, got any plans this weekend Egbert?"

Dave grew stiff in his seat before he stood up, catching the other's attention. He didn't say anything, making his way over towards Rose and Kanaya. No, he wasn't upset...okay, maybe he was _slightly _upset. John was supposed to come over to his house eventually this weekend. Vriska didn't even like John! Why was she asking? Dave felt entirely stupid, really, because he was in no place to try and call dibs on John...but bro's before hoes, man. Not that he'd tell John that, though, especially about Vriska. Dave had more decency than that.

Rose and Kanaya seemed surprised when Dave heaved himself onto Rose's desk, looking down at the two through his shades. "Afternoon, ladies."

"What's bothering princess now?" Rose teased, patting Dave's thigh as she glanced back in John's direction. She hummed to herself, looking back up at Dave. "Vriska bothering you?"

"No," Dave lied, shrugging. "Maybe I wanted to pay my favorite ladies a visit, jeeze, Rose. What, a bro can't say hi?"

"Not to be rude, Dave," Kanaya began softly, smiling up at the blonde boy. "But you only ever 'say hi' when something is bothering you."

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades and shrugged again. "...I'm being stupid, that's all. It's nothing."

Rose smiled a little in sympathy, leaning back. "She doesn't like him, Dave. There's not much to stress about."

Dave swatted away the gentle hand on his thigh and mustered up a lazy smile, shaking his head as he looked down. "It bugs me, that's all. I mean hey, maybe she'll realize he's an awesome dude and totally fall for him."

"I don't see that being very likely," Kanaya assured softly.

Dave didn't reply this time and just shrugged again, falling silent. Rose sighed softly, rolling her eyes a bit and smiling. Terezi came bounding over not too long after, getting up in Dave's face with a smile. "Coolkid, where'd ya go?"

Dave blinked and shoved the girl's face away. "Bro, personal space. And I just came to visit Rose and Kanaya here."

"Right," Terezi shook her head, not falling for the boy's crappy lie because, well, it was Dave and Terezi knew him better than that. She yanked Dave off of Rose's desk, snickering as he tripped, and slung an arm around his shoulders as she started to lead him back to his desk. She leaned closer, whispering softly, "John told Vriska he was going to be with you. He didn't skip out on you, Dave; breathe."

Dave had to stop, glancing away. "Was it obvious?"

"Well, you're kinda pale," Terezi murmured. "Er...paler than usual, I mean. You're really fucking white."

Dave groaned softly and made his way back to his desk, plopping down and huffing. John was looking at him as if he was expecting Dave to speak. Dave arched an eyebrow and smiled at the boy. "See something you like, Egderp?"

John scoffed, shaking his head. "Loser."

Vriska smiled at the small exchange before looking down at Nepeta. "Hey, your sister still work with Kanaya's sister?"

"Yeah, why?" Nepeta, finally stealing her hat back from Terezi, looked at Vriska with a curious smile.

"Aranea's looking for work," Vriska replied. "Something she can do from home, though. Think Meulin can find her something?"

"If she can't then Porrim can," Nepeta assured with a small nod. "I'll ask for you."

"Thanks a bunch," Vriska nodded before sliding off of Terezi's desk. She shot a look at Dave and then smiled. "Hey, heard Meenah's working with your brother a few nights a week at the club?"

Dave glance at the girl and then shrugged. "I guess she's a bar tender a few nights a week."

Vriska nodded. "Sounds cool. I'm sure her and Dirk have a shit ton of fun together there."

"I guess," Dave shrugged back. "Bro doesn't really talk much about work."

Well, at least Dave's voice didn't drip hate this time around. Vriska glanced towards Tavros, who seemed engrossed in whatever it was he was talking about with Gamzee and Karkat.

Currently, Tavros was venting, something he really tried not to do much. "I'm just so stressed right now. Rufioh's been a dick this week, but it's only because Damara's been super stressed too. He wasn't even home this morning and I had to walk to school, that's why I was late this morning." He sighed and shrugged. "I'm just being sensitive, yeah, but-"

"Whoa there, brother," Gamzee held up a hand, titling his head to the side almost lazily. "If it up and bothers you then it's alright to be motherfucking upset about it. Right, KarBro?"

Karkat gave a quick nod, peering over Gamzee's shoulder. "Yeah. Besides, if Rufioh previously said he was going to give you a ride somewhere he should have at least told you he couldn't make it. Do you have a ride to work after school?"

Tavros shook his head. "Not...not really, no."

Karkat frowned. "Kankri wouldn't mind dropping you off, I'm sure."

Tavros hesitated, shaking his head slowly. "I...I don't want to bother your brother, Karkat. Doesn't he have school or-"

"All of his classes are online." Karkat assured quickly. "Seriously, Kankri won't mind, Tavros. He wouldn't want you late for work if he can do something about it."

Tavros knew there was no use arguing with Karkat so he sighed, nodding slowly. "Okay...thanks, Karkat."

"Don't mention it," Karkat assured before looking away.

Tavros shot Gamzee a small smile, one the taller male returned. Sometimes, it wasn't so hard for Tavros to understand why Gamzee was so fond of Karkat. Karkat, despite his constant irritation and habit of yelling, could be a really nice guy when it came to his friends. Tavros knew this and loved it, knew full well that Gamzee adored it. But, Gamzee adored nearly everything about Karkat anyways.

Across the room, Eridan was eyeing Sollux, who had been blocking him out since the period started. "Sollux, I can't tell you howw to care for our child if you wwon't evven listen to me."

Sollux rolled his eyes, finally tearing his eyes from his phone where he was most likely texting Aradia despite her being only rows away, and looked at Eridan. "Eridan, taking care of a doll cannot possibly be that hard."

"WWith you, it could be," Eridan mumbled, shaking his head. He adjusted his thick rimmed glasses before holding out their baby to Sollux.

The blonde eyed the purple clad doll, shaking his head and snatching it out of Eridan's hands. "Put the bottles and shit in my back pack."

Eridan scoffed but pulled the blonde's back pack over, unzipping it. He dumped the bottles, diapers and blanket into the boy's bag and then leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "Just don't forget about it, okay?"

"Dude, for fuck's sake," Sollux hissed, yanking his back pack over and zipping it shut. "I'm not fucking stupid."

"Could havve fooled me, " Eridan shrugged.

Sollux's eyebrow twitched. "At least I don't have a stupid stutter that makes me sound stupid."

"No, but wwith such a horrid lisp, I believve you sound evven wworse than I do," Eridan spat back, sitting up straighter as he narrowed his eyes.

Sollux grit his teeth and stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Go choke on a dick, Ampora."

"I hope you're not offering, " Eridan scoffed.

Sollux scoffed back and threw a smirk over his shoulder. "You're so not my type, Ampora."

Sollux strode away then, shaking his head to himself. He was thankful, at least, that Eridan hadn't harassed him further than that because there was no doubt that Sollux would have hated the direction it would have gone in. Let it be known now, then, that Sollux Captor was not a straight man. He was, indeed, a bi-sexual man, open and proud, and very much digging Aradia so everyone else could suck it. However there had been one occurrence, a week before Aradia had asked Sollux to be her boyfriend in Freshman year, where Sollux and Karkat had...yeah, he really didn't want to think about it. It was a moment in time he and Karkat had both agreed to forget.

Sollux all but slid onto Aradia's desk, smiling down at her when she blinked up at him in surprise. He leaned down to kiss her, casually collecting the papers he had almost knocked over in the process. He smiled. "Hey."

Aradia smiled back at him. "Hey, yourself."

Sollux smiled and then craned his neck towards Equius. "Hey."

Equius smiled politely, nodding slightly at the blonde teen. "Hello, Sollux."

Sollux looked at the papers in his hands, arching an eyebrow. "Chemistry?" He guessed as he handed them back to his girlfriend.

Aradia nodded. "Yeah, Equius is helping me with my chem homework."

"Didn't know you were good at chemistry," Sollux murmured, looking back at Equius with a lop-sided smile.

Equius shrugged slowly. "It's...mostly math equations and such. If it has numbers, I'm good at it."

"Me too, but never got Chem very well," Sollux admitted as he shrugged again. "I should have come to you when I had the class last year."

Equius cracked a small smile as he moved some stray hairs from out of his face. "I would have gladly helped."

Sollux was slightly dubious of that, mainly because he honestly wasn't sure if Equius liked him or not. Last year, Feferi had let it slip around Sollux about Equius' long term crush on Aradia, leaving Sollux feeling awkward. If Equius still liked Aradia this year, he was good and not letting it show, or Sollux was just really fucking blind. Either way, Sollux really did prefer being on the strong guy's good side in any sort of situation.

Aradia cleared her throat, catching her boy friend's attention as she eyed the purple clad doll held half assed in Sollux's arm. "Are you still coming over tomorrow night?"

"Is Damara going to actually be gone tomorrow night?" Sollux shot back. "I can't just bring you over to my place last minute like last time, babe. Mituna's gonna have Tula over and...well, they're gonna be doing exactly what we're going to be doing and that's just a boner kill."

Aradia glanced at Equius, seeing the other male flushing slightly. "Sol, don't be so obvious, damn. Sorry, Equius."

Equius shook his head. "It's quite alright. I, uh..I'll just go sit with Nepeta."

After making sure Aradia had all the things needed to take their baby for the weekend, Equius quickly hurried off, praying that his face wasn't bright red. He totally hadn't been imagining sex with Aradia. Of course not.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Rufioh just bailed on you like that," Kankri muttered bitterly. Kankri had nothing against Rufioh, of course, but as it was well known, Kankri had no patience for people who couldn't take proper care of kids. He sighed, looking at Tavros who sat in the passenger seat. "You can call me if you ever need a ride to work, Tavros."<p>

"I told you he wouldn't care," Karkat said from the back seat, Gamzee's head propped on his shoulder.

Tavros nodded, smiling to himself. The drive to the supermarket Tavros worked at was silent. When they pulled in, Kankri glanced in the rear view mirror to see an all too familiar beat up truck pulling in. He groaned. "Cronus is here."

Tavros looked over, watching the truck pull up and park beside Kankri's car. Cronus glanced over and then blinked, seeing Tavros and then spotting Kankri. Cronus smiled as he got out of his truck and as Tavros slid out of Kankri's car, murmuring a thanks, Cronus leaned in. "Hey, Kanny. Hey, Karkat, Gamzee."

"Hi," Gamzee waved idly, smiling.

Cronus looked back at Kankri with a small smirk. "Been a few days. You look nice."

Kankri scoffed. "Nice?" He was wearing his usual red turtle neck and his hair was unbrushed. "Cronus Ampora, I really do wonder about you. You're working the late shift tonight? I thought you worked in the mornings."

"I uh, actually do morning and night shifts most days now," Cronus replied with a shrug. "Extra cash. Plus, I can give Tav some company."

Tavros smiled from the side. "Yeah.."

Kankri arched an eyebrow. "I see. How's Eridan?"

Cronus shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Don't really go askin'. Kid likes to be left alone."

"Sometimes you have to ask," Kankri muttered slowly, gesturing to the two kids that sat in his back seat. "Kids do stupid things if they're left alone too much."

"I hope you don't mean me, because first off, fuck you," Karkat spat. "Second of all, no one likes a nosey ass parental figure."

"Gotta agree with the kid there," Cronus laughed, nodding. "Eridan's fine. Good to see ya, Kanny. You gonna be with Kurloz this weekend?"

Kankri shrugged a little bit, glancing away. "Maybe. I actually planned on being home since Gamzee will be over. Kurloz is going to be with Meulin."

"Ah, fun stuff," Cronus nodded. He leaned away, shutting Kankri's passenger side door and offering the other a smile. "We should hang some time, Kanny."

Kankri forced up a small smile. "Don't count on it, Cronus. Bye Tavros, have a good day at work."

Karkat waited until they had driven away from the store to let out a snort of laughter. "Did Cronus Ampora just hit on you?"

"I guess," Kankri murmured in reply, shrugging.

"He still digs you," Gamzee laughed.

Kankri frowned at the road ahead of him. "Excuse me? No, he's just some desperate leech who wants something to sleep with. I am not going to fall for any of his tricks. I didn't when he tried them in High school and I certainly will not now."

Karkat rolled his eyes as he shoved Gamzee off of him. "You know, maybe getting laid will fucking help you."

"You speak from experience?" Kankri muttered, eyeing the boy in the rear view mirror.

Karkat laughed. "Uh, yeah. Dude, I lost my virginity freshman year."

Kankri fell silent, either too stunned or too irked. Karkat didn't exactly care. Gamzee shifted, though, eyes lowering to the doll in his lap as he tugged lightly at the little red socks he had put on it earlier that day. Red, because it was Karkat's favorite color. Gamzee wasn't too fond of Karkat's past relationships, regardless of who they had been with, and Karkat losing his virginity to Sollux at Terezi's freshman year party was...well, Gamzee had broken a few plates at home after that party. Then of course, Terezi had asked Karkat out not even a month after that and Tavros had been there when Gamzee laid around blaring music to block out the voices no one else could hear. Then Nepeta sophomore year...

Gamzee hated all of it.

Gamzee didn't realize they had gotten to Karkat's until the car had stopped. He followed Karkat and Kankri inside, making his way to Karkat's room and dumping his bag on the floor before flopping on the other's bed. Karkat scoffed and sat in his computer chair, kicking off his shoes. "So how'd it go with your dad this week?"

Gamzee shrugged, setting his and Karkat's baby aside as he stared at the ceiling. "Motherfucking grand, brother. Motherfucking grand..."

"That bad?" Karkat murmured, pausing to look over at his friend. "What happened?"

Gamzee propped himself up on one elbow, looking over at Karkat with a small smile. "Him and Kurloz got into a motherfucking fight last night. Though since Kurloz don't motherfucking talk much, it was more like dad yellin' and Kurloz just up and glaring."

"What were they fighting about?" The other murmured, standing and unzipping his sweater.

"Don't motherfucking know," Gamzee replied slowly. "Was motherfucking sleeping when I woke up from Dad's voice. Stayed up after that."

"What time did the fight wake you up at?" Karkat probed, eyeing his friend carefully.

Gamzee made a small grunting noise and plopped back down, not replying. Karkat scoffed and walked over to stand beside his bed. "Gamzee."

"Hm?" Gamzee hummed, turning his face towards the shorter boy.

"I asked you a god damn question," Karkat stated, hands on his hips.

"Did you?" Gamzee mock gasped, eyebrows raising a bit. "I didn't motherfucking catch it."

"You asshole," Karkat hissed, crawling onto his bed and sitting himself on Gamzee's hips.

Gamzee jerked slightly, staring up at the boy who was glaring down at him. Another lazy smile formed on his lips, despite the sudden nervous fluttering in his stomach. "Can I motherfucking help you?"

"Answer my question, fuck ass," Karkat huffed and slapped at Gamzee's chest, making the other male huff.

"Fine," Gamzee muttered, rolling those dark eyes of his. "It was...like...motherfucking two."

"In the morning?"

"In the motherfucking morning."

"You were up since two this morning."

"Sure thing, brother."

"Gamzee, I fucking hate your sleeping schedule," Karkat sighed, shaking his head. He slapped at the other boy's chest again, smirking when Gamzee huffed for breath. "I'm not letting you wake up till like..noon tomorrow. I swear, I'll pump you full of sleep medicine if I have to."

"You'd kill me," Gamzee shot back, reaching up to grab at Karkat's hand before the other could swat at his chest again. He twined their fingers together, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "You'd motherfucking miss me if I died."

Karkat rolled his eyes again, glancing at their intertwined fingers before letting out a small scoff. "Yeah, maybe. Seriously though, idiot. You're getting sleep while you're here."

"You motherfucking worry too much," Gamzee shrugged, but let the subject drop. He let go of Karkat's hand, a little unwillingly, and stretched. "Wanna get off of me?"

"Maybe I like fucking sitting on you," Karkat spat down at the other boy.

Gamzee felt the blush that threatened to spread across his face and played it off with a small laugh. "Okay, then."

Gamzee was so easy going. Sometimes, it really upset Karkat. There had been times in the past when Gamzee's easy going nature got the best of him and a lot of their friends tended to take advantage of that; Dave guilt tripping Gamzee into doing his biology work for him, Vriska borrowing money that everyone knew she wouldn't pay back... Yeah, Karkat didn't really like it when the others did that. Gamzee was just too nice sometimes, couldn't say no to people.

Karkat was torn from his thoughts when his computer beeped. He heaved himself off of Gamzee, much to the taller boy's annoyance, and made his way over to his laptop.

-EctoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

EB: Hey Karkat!

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

EB: wow, that was rude

EB: maybe I just wanted to say hi, gosh.

CG: YEAH, OKAY JOHN.

CG: SORRY, WHATS UP?

EB: are you busy?

CG: KINDA HAVE GAMZEE OVER BUT I CAN TALK FOR A MINUTE

EB: sweet!

EB: so uh

EB: do you know a good way to ask a girl out?

CG: YOU'RE GOING TO ASK SERKET OUT AGAIN, AREN'T YOU?

CG: SERIOUSLY, HOW MANY TIMES HAS THE GIRL TURNED YOU DOWN?

EB: come on, don't be like that!

EB: I think she might actually go for it this year!

CG: JOHN

CG: YOU ARE A COMPLETE

CG: AND UTTER

CG: IDIOT.

CG: BUT SINCE IT APPEARS TO BE SUCH A BIG FUCKING DEAL TO YOU

CG: I'LL HELP.

EB: knew I could count on you.

EB: I texted Dave about it but he never answered me.

EB: he just doesn't seem to like Vriska very much.

CG: NO KIDDING.

CG: OFF OF THE DAVE TOPIC

CG: JUST ASK HER OUT TO A MOVIE OR SOMETHING

CG: I DON'T KNOW.

CG: MOVIE OR FOR DINNER OR SOMETHING

EB: aren't you the romance expert?

EB: you kinda suck at this.

EB: no offense.

CG: YOU LITTLE SHIT.

CG: I'M TAKING TIME OUT OF MY BEST FRIEND TIME

CG: TO HELP YOUR ASS WITH YOUR GIRL TROUBLES.

CG: AND YET HERE YOU ARE

CG: MAKING FUN OF ME.

CG: MAY YOUR LOVE LIFE END IN EARTH SHATTERING TURMOIL.

EB: no no! Sorry!

EB: thank you for helping me!

EB: seriously.

CG: ANYWAYS

CG: I NEED TO GO.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-

John stared at his computer screen for a few minutes before pushing away from his computer desk. He ran a hand through his hair and picked up his phone on the off chance that maybe Dave replied finally. Nope, of course not. Why did he even bother hoping? Shoving his phone in his pocket John made his way to the living room where his Father was, removing his tie from the work day. Mr. Egbert caught sight of his son and smiled. "John, hey! I'm sorry to ask, but do you think you can run to the store for me? We need eggs and milk and I forgot to stop by the store on my way home."

"Only if I can take the car," John smiled.

Mr. Egbert tossed the keys to his son, giving him another smile. "Just be careful, John."

"Always am," John called, already out the door.

The boy climbed into his dad's BMW, white because his dad really didn't have much creativity, and shoved the key into the ignition. The car started up with a smooth pur and John smiled to himself; he really loved driving, but he really didn't do it enough. He turned the radio up as he pulled out of the drive way, a classic rock song he knew well enough blaring in the speakers. Vriska liked the song, he reminded himself; maybe he could make her a CD one of these days. Yeah, that was cliche as fuck but girls loved cliche.

He rolled into the parking lot of the supermarket and got out, pocketing his keys and heading inside. It was way cooler inside than outside and there weren't many people; John hated shopping in crowded places anyways. He made his way to the dairy section, pausing mid-step when he saw Tavros. The other boy was stocking up the eggs with fresh cartons, his blonde mohawk slightly illuminated by the lights in the egg cooler. John smiled a little at the tan skinned boy. "Hey, Tav!"

Tavros jerked, nearly dropping the carton of eggs in his hand, and threw a confused glance over his shoulder. He sighed softly, smiling when he recognized the blue eyes staring at him. "Oh, hey John. You scared me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to," John assured, walking over to stand beside the other. "Just came to get some eggs."

"Oh, here," Tavros handed John a carton of eggs, smiling again. "Your dad baking again?"

"I have no idea, but considering he sent me for milk and eggs, I assume so," John groaned softly, shrugging. "More cakes. Great."

"You should take them to Gamzee whenever you have too many," Tavros murmured, getting back to the stocking. "He likes cake."

"Does he?" John tilted his head. "I've never pegged him as one for sweets."

"He's actually pretty picky with sweets," Tavros admitted as he finished placing the last of the cartons in the cooler. He stopped and thought for a second before shaking his head. "He likes cakes and brownies but he hates cupcakes. Like, he won't even look at them. No clue why."

"That's weird," John agreed casually. He looked around and then blinked. "Well, what if they were Faygo cupcakes? Would he eat those?"

"If it's got Faygo in it, probably," Tavros snorted. He shrugged and then smiled. "Anyways, I gotta get back to work. Got some shelves to stock and everything. Have a good weekend, John."

"Yeah, you too," John gave a one-handed wave before turning on his heel. He made sure to grab a gallon of milk before making his way to the check-out lines.

Cronus was his cashier and when he saw John he flashed him a grin. "Hey, chief. Long time no see."

"Yeah, good to see you," John shot the dark skinned man a smile. "How've you been?"

"Workin' my man, workin'," Cronus replied with a smile, ringing up John's items. "Been savin' up, got shit to buy."

John nodded, fishing out his wallet. "I hear you. What's Eridan up to this weekend?"

"At Meenah and Feferi's tonight," Cronus shrugged, punching a few buttons on the cash register. "Probably gonna hang with me at home tomorrow since I've got tomorrow off. Not so sure about Sunday, though. Might try and take him to a movie or something. Dunno."

"Well, I hope you guys have a good weekend," John replied as he paid for his things.

"Yeah, you too," Cronus nodded. "Meenah's gonna have to have another big party for all of us."

"Dude, totally," John paused to grin brightly. "She still having a Halloween party this year?"

Cronus grinned back at the other boy. "She always does. She probably won't start talkin' bout it for a few more weeks though, chief."

"Still good to plan ahead," John reminded lightly. He turned on his heel, waving quickly. "Bye Cronus!"

When John made it back home, after giving his dad the groceries, the boy plopped on is bed and pulled out his phone. Still no text from Dave, which only slightly ruffled John's feathers. He decided to call Dave; Dave never ignored his phone calls, after all.

The phone rang three times before Dave's voice, all cool and collected, answered. "Dave Awesome Strider speaking. How can I help you, John?"

"Dude, I texted you," John huffed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Did you?" Dave asked, mock innocence dripping from his voice. "I had no idea, dear me."

"Shut up, asshole," John snapped. A few silent minutes passed between them before John frowned to himself. "How's Casey?"

"She actually just stopped crying right before you called," Dave replied casually. He was probably reclined back in his computer desk chair, the chair tilted so far back that it was only another inch or so away from toppling over. "Seriously John, this parenting thing is way easier than I expected."

"You won't be saying that when she's crying at four in the morning." John sang, sliding off his bed to plop in front of his computer.

"Don't worry, I'll call you, Daddy Egbert," Dave assured in that oh so mocking tone he had. He smiled, adjusting his shades in the dark of his room before getting up from his own desk. He fell onto his bed. "You know, since you felt the need to call me."

John groaned, long and loud. "Are you _still _bitching about that?"

"Damn right," Dave smirked to himself. "You messed up my beauty rest, you know."

"Dave, you're gorgeous," John drawled. "You don't need beauty rest."

Dave knew John was joking, could even imagine the way John's blue eyes were rolling and could see the teasing smile on the other's lips. But, that didn't stop Dave's heart from fluttering and his cheeks from heating up. He gulped, staring down at his sheets through his shades. "You're so gay."

"Oh yeah, totally," John chuckled. "I'm so in love with you Dave, god how did you know?"

Dave frowned to himself, pushing off his shades as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was used to this, was able to force out the next teasing remark. "Please, you're totally not my type, John."

John laughed on the other end and the sound was enough to make Dave relax some, make his eye lids slip shut for a little bit. "You're such a loser, Dave. Are we still on for Sunday?"

"If you still feel like showing up," Dave shrugged. "No shitty movies, remember?"

"I won't bring any movies, jeeze," John snapped. "We can just like, play video games or something."

"Sounds good," Dave nodded. "Hey, Bro's calling me to the kitchen, probably have to help the idiot work the microwave or something. You know how that caveman is. Talk to you later." He tossed his phone to the side and scooped up Casey into his arms, adjusting her blue shirt before making his way to the kitchen. "Hey, Bro I-JESUS CHRIST, _DIRK_!"

Dirk whirled around, blinking a few times. "...What?"

"Don't just stand in the kitchen _naked_!" Dave hissed, free hand waving around.

Dirk was indeed naked in the kitchen, a hand on his hip and hair still a bit wet from his shower earlier. He rolled his orange colored eyes once, shaking his head as he turned back to the stove. "Chill, little man. Not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"Dude, we make _food_ in here!" Dave snapped. He kept is gaze up, wincing at the harsh kitchen light, even after having already used some of his eye drops.

Dirk rolled his eyes again and smiled to himself. "Get over it, Dave."

The front door opened then, too, Jake strolling in. "I'm home, lads! I smell dinner cook-...Dirk, where in the world are your clothes?"

"Make him put underwear on!" Dave hissed, turning to Jake with wide, and slightly stinging, eyes.

Jake blinked once at Dave before trailing his eyes back towards Dirk. The older blonde was smirking over his shoulder at him, a smirk Jake knew too well. He smirked back and then looked at Dave. "I don't see a problem."

Dave flushed brightly. "Sicko! You're gawking at my brother's ass!"

"He could _do_ something with this amazing ass, if you'd prefer," Dirk called out lightly.

"You're so gross!" Dave groaned hanging his head as one of his hands rubbed at his eyes.

All teasing set aside, Jake made his way down the hall and returned a short moment later with Dave's eye drops in his hand. "Dave, use these. Your eyes look terrible."

"That kitchen light is the devil," Dave muttered. "Hold Casey real quick?"

Jake took the doll from the teen and walked over to Dirk, using a free arm to wrap around the other's waist as he pressed a kiss to the blonde's pale shoulder. Dirk smiled over his shoulder at him before his eyes fell to the doll in his boyfriend's arms. "Casey? You named it?"

"What? No, John did," Dave grunted, tilting his head back as he dropped a few of the drops into his eyes. He blinked a few times and huffed, reaching into his sweater pocket where he kept his shades and slipping them on. He took the doll from Jake again, plopping on the couch and sighing heavily.

Dirk glanced over before looking back at the noodles boiling in the pot on the stove. ""Dave, what's wrong?"

"Aside from you being stark naked?" Dave scoffed. "...Nothing, man."

Dirk frowned and threw a look at Jake, one that clearly stated 'Help me'. Jake could only do as was asked, taking pity on Dirk's unease in this sort of situation; both Striders were getting better, at least. Jake cleared his throat and nearly skipped to the couch, plopping down next to Dave and all but shoving Dave down as he laid on him. Dave yelped, huffing. "Jake, the hell?"

"Whatever is the matter, David?" Jake asked, chin propped on Dave's chest as the small blonde glared at him through his shades.

Dave huffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh, you know. Teenage angst. He's my Romeo but I'm not his Juliet."

Dirk looked over, leaning back against the counter. "...You're not gonna try to be Romeo and sweep Juliet off her-_his_-feet?"

Dave felt the unease washing over him, a small and embarrassed flush working its way onto his face. When he didn't reply Jake spoke up, a soft smile on his lips. "Maybe Dave is like you, Dirk, and is indeed a Juliet waiting for Romeo."

Dave groaned again and brought a hand up to rub the side of his face. "Yeah. What he said."

* * *

><p>"<em>Eridan<em>," Feferi sighed for what felt like the thousandth time.

Said boy finally tore his gaze away from the laptop in his lap, a sigh escaping his lips. "Yes, Fef?"

The girl shifted closer to the boy on her bed, trying to peer over the computer. "What are you doing on there, huh? I've been talking to you but you're not even listening."

"I'm sorry, Fef," Eridan murmured, finally breaking his composure and giving his cousin a soft smile. He turned the computer towards her, gesturing to the screen. "I wwas able to email myself the pictures I took the wweek before school started."

"The ones from the beach?" Feferi probed, yanking the computer into her lap with one hand while her other hand pushed her dark hair out of her face. She deeply regretted not wearing her hair up. She looked at the screen, blinking a few times. "Eridan, these are beautiful!"

Eridan was great when it came to photography. Feferi and Meenah figured it was some sort of stress releife and supported it all the time, even offering to drive Eridan to certain places for long and drug out photo shoots. These pictures had been taken the week before school, at a beach the Peixes and Amporas had been frequenting ever since Feferi could remember. Eridan had drug Feferi to a cove they had discovered when they were ten, practically begging Feferi to pose with various shells and on strange shaped rocks. There were even a few snap shots of Feferi with starfish; she liked those ones best, if she were to be honest. Eridan had been exceptionally gentle that day, prying the starfish from the rocks to lay them in Feferi's hands or on her cheeks. At the time, Feferi hadn't thought the lighting was going to look good, especially with Eridan's how ever old digital camera. The thing was ancient, it had to be.

Now that she was able to look at them, though, she realized that the lighting had been perfect. The reflection of the water that danced on Feferi's face in the pictures stood out against her dark skin but it looked stunning, the bright pink or dark purple starfish clashing in the most appealing of ways. She smiled slowly, looking up at Eridan who was waiting eagerly.

Eridan loved to be praised.

"Eridan, these are glubbin' amazing!" Feferi finally gushed, flapping her hands a bit in an excited gesture. "You're so good at this!"

Eridan smiled brightly, his caramel skin taking on a light pink hue. "Thank you, Fef...I can print some out for you if you wwant."

"Yes, yes!" Feferi nodded eagerly, putting the laptop aside and practically throwing herself at Eridan.

The two toppled over into the mound of pillows at the head of Feferi's bed, Eridan gasping slightly and then huffing out a laugh. "Fef!"

Feferi giggled and then leaned up, sticking her tongue out at the boy below her. Eridan stuck his out right back and Feferi smiled again. "You seem less stressed out today."

Eridan blinked once and then gave a lazy shrug as his finger tips fiddled with a necklace the girl was wearing. It was made of small seashells, light in color. "It's because it's Friday, I guess. Been a hell of a wweek, Fef."

"I bet, what with how much you and Sol were fighting," Feferi nodded once before sitting back up. She pulled Eridan with her, letting her head tilt to the side. "You guys argue a lot more lately."

"It's this stupid project," Eridan grunted, glancing away. "You knoww Jake only paired us up to be a dick."

"You still have to deal with it," Feferi stood up and stretched her arms above her head, sighing. "If you two would put your manly desires to be better than each other aside you might actually enjoy being around him, Eridan."

Eridan was in no mood to hear any of it, standing up and flicking the girl's nose and smiling. "I'd rather drink bleach, Feferi."

Feferi frowned, glancing away. Eridan frowned as well, a wave of guilt washing over him. Feferi always got weird when he talked so...bluntly about death or anything involving it. After the incident in Freshman year with the sleeping medication that night he was home alone-...

No, no Eridan wasn't going to think about that. Feferi had been a mess after that, and Meenah had nearly broken the hand of a poor nurse that night in the waiting room when no one was allowed to see Eridan right away. They didn't talk about that incident, and the smallest mention of it at home was enough to set Cronus off on a self loathing guilt trip for weeks. Eridan was over that part of his depression, or could at least handle it better now. No one outside of their family knew about that night, thankfully, except maybe Jade, but that didn't matter.

"I wwas kidding," Eridan huffed, slinging an arm around Feferi as he started to steer her out of her room. "I'm sorry."

"I hate when you make comments like that, jerk," Feferi muttered, but she leaned into her cousins's touch. "You're lucky Meenah didn't hear you."

Eridan could only chuckle softly as they made their way down the long flight of stairs. Meenah was at the bottom of the stairs, where the entrance of the living room was, a hand on her hip as she held her phone to her ear with the other. She looked less than pleased.

"I don't give a fuck_ how_ you do it, Damara," Meenah spat into her phone, pierced lip curling up in a scowl. "Just _do it._"

Feferi and Eridan shared a confused glance, lingering on the last step. Meenah sucked in a breath, her free hand rubbing her temple.

"I get your mom's hurt and all, but she's a grown ass woman and you're makin' excuses, girly," Meenah snapped. "I don't like yellin' at your ass, Damara; you told me you'd have my damn car back before I went to work. I have to leave in two hours and you ain't here! Two hours, Damara, I'm warnin' you!"

Meenah hung up and shoved her phone into the pocket of her hoodie, heaving a sigh before looking at Eridan and Feferi. "Love her to death, but sometimes."

"Damara has your car?" Feferi murmured as she leaned against the stair case banister.

"Yeah, she needed to run errands and shit and Rufioh couldn't drive her," Meenah waved it off with a shake of her head, crossing her arms. "I let her use my car. You know, to be _nice._"

"Well, if she isn't back when you need to leave you can take my car," Feferi smiled, shrugging. "Eridan and I aren't going anywhere tonight."

"Yeah," The older girl huffed before looking at Eridan. "How you been, boy? Get your ass over here and hug me, damn."

Eridan was all but yanked into a hug, huffing out a laugh and smiling. "I'vve been fine, Meenah."

"Great," Meenah stepped back, her smile turning apologetic. "Sorry I can't hang out very long tonight. Work and all. I don't get off 'til four but Dirk and I stay till five cleanin up."

"It's alright, I'm sure I'll be here for a wwhile tomorroww, too," Eridan shrugged. "Cronus is wworking late tonight. He'll probably wwant to sleep in."

"Poor guy deserves a nice rest," Meenah muttered, shaking her head. "Aye, come on kiddies. Let's go make dinner and pray Damara shows up."

Damara showed up just in time, much to everyone's releife.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>god, <em>Sollux, shut that thing _up,_" Mituna leaned into Sollux's room, a frown on his face. "How are Tula and I supposed to enjoy our gaming session with, like, your doll screaming bloody murder?"

Sollux sighed from behind his laptop. He pushed the electronic off of his lap, reaching over and yanking the doll into his arms. The crying was loud, making him wince, and he looked back at his brother in his door way. "Make yourself useful and hand me a bottle from my back pack?"

Mituna sighed and slunk into the room, snatching up the backpack at the foot of Sollux's bed. He dug through it before pulling out an empty bottle, looking at his equally annoyed little brother. "You need to like...put stuff in it?"

"Just go fill it with water," Sollux muttered, leaning back into the pile of pillows at the head of his bed.

Mituna left the room and Sollux let out another sigh. The doll was crying right in his ear, loud and shrill. Now, Sollux could understand why Eridan had looked so tired when coming to school. Sollux would be exhausted if he had to deal with this type of crying over night, too...which now, he did. He ran a hand through his hair once, gritting his teeth. "Fuck..."

Mituna came darting back in, tossing the bottle beside is brother. "There, Sol! Keep your kid quiet!"

The door slammed as Mituna shut it, leaving Sollux and his crying baby. Sollux snatched up the bottle and inserted it into the doll's mouth, listening to the crying become muffled before turning into a quiet suckling noise, before going quiet all together. He took a breath, adjusting the doll in his arms so that he could look at his computer that lingered near his hips on the bed. Not many people were online, only Nepeta, Equius, Terezi, Vriska and what looked like Jade; no one Sollux was in a rush to talk to.

He could have texted Aradia but she was fast asleep despite the early hour. The school week always tired Aradia out like that and Sollux thought it was both pitiful and adorable. After all, a tired Aradia who wanted nothing else but cuddles was the cutest thing in the world.

He'd be with Aradia tomorrow, anyways, so he could wait for snuggling with Aradia. They'd get to the snuggling after the main event...Sollux had to stop thinking about that, too.

He sat up, shaking his head and looking down at the baby in his arms. Eridan had dressed it in purple, a color Sollux wasn't that fond of. He had to admit, though, that this at least wasn't a bad shade of purple. More violet, really. Well, there was one good thing Eridan could do, at least.

Eridan had seemed more hostile towards him the past few days, ever since the conversation on Trollian. Sollux wondered if Eridan was mad at him, but that didn't make much sense. How was Sollux supposed to know the other's mother was dead? He hardly knew anything about Eridan to begin with. Maybe the other was just mad that Sollux knew something so...sensitive now? Yeah, that made more sense, but Sollux didn't know why he cared.

* * *

><p>"Nepeta, come down stairs!" Meulin Leijon stood a steady five foot five, her jet black hair pulled back and out of her face in a high ponytail. She moved from her spot at the bottom of the stairs to duck into the kitchen where she was finishing up dinner. She heard shuffling upstairs followed by thudding foot steps.<p>

Nepeta slid into the kitchen with her socks, wearing her blue beanie, an olive green T-shirt and nothing else. Except her red underwear too, of course. She shot her older sister a smile, padding over to stand next to her. "What cha makin' for dinner?"

"I'm trying a new pasta recipe," Meulin replied, smiling a little. She glanced away from the stove to look at her sister, who was only two inches shorter than her. Damn. "It's a fancy sauce. Garlic Alfredo something rather. I think you'll like it. I've got some garlic bread in the oven, too."

"Sounds good," Nepeta nodded. She leaned back against the counter and stretched her arms above her head. "We busy tomorrow?"

"I'll be with Kurloz," Meulin replied slowly. "I was actually supposed to be over there tonight since Gamzee went to Kankri's place but I told Kurloz I wanted to spend time with you tonight."

Meulin had been fairly busy over the past week, having been holed up in her office when she wasn't gone at work. Nepeta had left her alone for the most part though, knowing Meulin's work was important. Speaking of work...

"Aranea's looking for a job," Nepeta pulled off her beanie to run a hand through her damp hair from her shower earlier. "Something she can do from home, though. I told Vriska I'd ask you if you can find her anything."

Meulin paused, blinking her amber eyes as she tilted her head. "I think there's something. I'll talk to Porrim Monday just to be sure, though."

"Okay," Nepeta pulled her hat back on and smiled. "Can we eat in the living room?"

"Are you crazy?" Meulin frowned slightly, turning back to the food. "Knowing you, you'll spill something on Mom's white couch. _Again._ We're eating in the dinning room like normal people."

Nepeta huffed and glanced away, shrugging the sour tone in her sister's voice off. To distract herself she padded across the kitchen to get plates out of the cabinets, setting them on the counter. "Why don't you ever invite Kurloz and Gamzee over?"

Meulin shrugged a little bit. "I do. Kurloz doesn't want to make Gamzee uncomfortable. Which reminds me, I have to call in for a refill on Gamzee's medicine tomorrow."

Nepeta nodded, mostly to herself. "I'm sure Gamzee won't be uncomfortable here. I mean, we don't talk much one on one but...I think he and I should. Since, you know, our siblings are fucking."

"_Nepeta_," Meulin hissed, sounding almost appalled. "Language!"

"Like you don't hear worse from the friends you hang out with," Nepeta hissed back, rolling her eyes to herself. "I'm seventeen, Meulin, jesus."

"I don't care, I don't like hearing you say that and you know it," Meulin snapped, rubbing her temples. "What would Mom say?"

"Seriously?" Nepeta scoffed. She held up a finger and cleared her throat, hands on her hips in the usual stance she used to quote their mother. "She'd say 'Meulin, shut the _hell_ up and let her talk anyway she wants. She ain't no baby'. Am I right? Or am I right?"

Meulin stared at her younger sister and then cracked a small smile, looking away and shaking her head. "Okay, _Mom_ might not care but _I_ do. It's vulgar and-"

"Okay, Gamzee's heard you say_ way_ worse when you and Kurloz fuck in Kurloz's room," Nepeta interrupted, smiling at her sister's suddenly flustered expression. "Seriously, relax a little."

Meulin gave up with a small sigh, flicking off the stove. She pulled on oven mitts and got to work taking the bread out of the oven. "You have that baby Jake's making you take care of?"

"Yeah, I got saddled with him for the weekend," Nepeta nodded. "He's only cried like...twice since I brought him home."

"Jake's having way too much fun with this teaching thing," Meulin muttered to herself. "Anyways, just make sure you and Terezi pass, okay? Mom would be super mad if that was what took away your graduation."

Nepeta frowned a little, looking at the counter as she tugged at the bottom of the shirt she wore.

_Make sure you pass your classes this year or Mom will be mad._

_Make sure you use your manners or no one will like you._

_That's not lady like._

_Nepeta, make sure you graduate. You don't want to be the first Leijon to fail out of high school, do you?_

Repeated questions, and phrases, all of them. Nepeta loved her mother and her sister with all her heart, but when questions and comments like that came up it had Nepeta on edge. Her mother was dead set on Nepeta being just as successful as Meulin and herself, which of course led to a childhood filled with extra classes, at home tutors and, what Nepeta disliked most, the dresses, the skirts...

Nepeta could handle the school and grades talk on any good day, but the comments she hated on a daily basis, no matter who said them, were the ones about her apparent inability to be girly. There was no traumatizing factors tied into her hatred for dresses, skirts and anything that weren't jeans. She just really, really disliked them. They left her uncomfortable, at best, and she felt too exposed.

Meulin had been the girly one. Meulin always worse skirts, shorts or dresses, always had something brightly colored on and always had her hair done someway. Nepeta was more comfortable letting her hair be down. It had been a slight pain when it was longer, but after cutting it to shoulder length in Freshman year, she decided to never let it grow out. At least, that's what she had thought until that previous summer. After many comments from her mother about how boyish the style as, Nepeta had decided to try and grow it out. She just wasn't sure.

The whole thing kind of irritated her. She wasn't a doll her mom and sister could do whatever they pleased with, nor was she unable to graduate without the snide comments. She liked the way she was, at least she _did_. Now it was slightly harder to look in the mirror, but she didn't say that to anyone.

_Ladies_ didn't complain, after all.

"Hey, you listening to me?" Meulin's voice broke the other girl free of her thoughts.

Nepeta was silent as she helped Meulin set the dinning room table.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning in the Pyrope residence was dead silent. Latula was still at the Captor's place and their mother was already at work. Terezi was content to linger in her bed all morning, clad in her bright red t-shirt and blue boxers, but her growling stomach didn't agree with those plans. The girl heaved a heavy sigh, sliding out of bed and running a hand through her bright red hair. "Fuuuuck."<p>

She made her way down stairs and to the kitchen, stretching and then yanking the fridge open. Aw yeah, score. Fucking cold pizza for breakfast. Terezi gave a small fist pump into the air as she pulled the pizza box out. It was an entire pizza, meaning Latula had left it there for Terezi to have to herself.

"Thank the god's, my sister isn't a complete idiot," Terezi snickered, lifting a slice of pepperoni pizza to her lips.

_Aww yeah, fucking delicious._

After eating her fill of pizza and shoving the box back into the fridge she went back upstairs to grab her phone. The clock on her phone read that it was only ten, meaning she should have still been asleep. She was wide awake now, though, and she had the urge to go to Vriska's house. Okay, maybe urge wasn't the best word. More like it had been all she thought about last night. She knew Aranea would be locked up in her room, probably doing some on line classes until the late after noon, which meant that hopefully, Vriska and Terezi could have the living room to themselves.

Terezi paused, half way done pulling her jean shorts on as thoughts of what the two had done in that living room left her red faced. She cleared her mind of those thoughts because Vriska was just her friend now, _not_ her girlfriend. Terezi had to behave herself.

She dressed quickly, grabbing her house key from her floor and dashing down stairs and out of her house. It was warm out and she smiled to herself, taking off in a full on sprint. Vriska only lived a few blocks away, and Terezi could get there in five minutes flat if she cut through the park...which she did, of course. Terezi got lucky, Aranea having not retired to her room just yet as she knocked on the door.

Aranea opened the front door, a surprised smile on her face. "Terezi, isn't it a bit early for you to be awake?"

"I wanted to surprise Vriska," Terezi explained, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath. "She awake?"

"She's still asleep, but you can go on up to her room," Aranea stepped inside, letting the panting girl inside.

Terezi leaned against the couch for a minute, steadying her breathing as she gazed at the older Serket girl. "No Meenah today?"

"Not until later," Aranea replied, adjusting her glasses as she shut the door. "She's probably asleep, and even then she's got Eridan until later this afternoon. She'll probably stop by once Cronus picks Eridan up. What's your sister up to?"

"She's been at Mituna's since last night," Terezi made a small, disgusted face. "I know _exactly _what she's been up to and I'd rather not think about it."

Aranea laughed softly. "I'll agree with you there. Want some water?"

"Nah, I'm good." Terezi flashed her another smile before making her way upstairs. She was quiet as she slid into Vriska's room, closing the door behind her silently.

Vriska had kicked her blankets off in the middle of the night, now clad in only her dark blue, laced underwear and her matching blue bra. Terezi chuckled softly to herself before pouncing, landing on top of the girl. "Wake up, Vriska!"

"Jesus, fucking-_Terezi_?" Vriska's eyes shot open, confused and a little irritated. She heaved a huff, wincing as she brought her hands to settle on the slightly smaller girl's waist. "What the hell, man? Get _off_ of me."

"No way, you're comfy," Terezi grinned against Vriska's neck.

Vriska rolled her eyes as she yawned. "Yeah, great. Glad you're comfortable. Seriously, I slept like shit last night. That stupid doll wouldn't shut up."

"Sucks for you," Terezi snickered. She shifted only slightly, nuzzling into Vriska's neck again. "Go back to sleep, we can sleep like this."

"Dude, you ran here didn't you?" Vriska gasped. "You're all sweaty, get off of me! No, off my bed! Gross, Terezi!"

"It's just girl sweat," Terezi scooted off of the other girl, though, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Come on, get up!"

"Fuck you," Vriska muttered as she sat up. She ran a hand through her messy, tangled hair, shooting the other girl a small side ways glare. "You're a pain to wake up during the week but on the weekends you're up at the crack of dawn. You have problems."

Terezi laughed and stood up, making her way to Vriska's dresser. Yanking open a drawer she started to sift through it, laughing again. "I went to bed hella early, Vris. That's probably the only reason I didn't go back to bed...and pizza."

"Cold pizza," Vriska guessed, standing up and yawning again.

"You know it," Terezi smiled. She turned, holding out a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt to the girl. "Put your clothes on, you whore. You should be ashamed of yourself, being so exposed like that."

"You've never complained before," Vriska snorted back as she snatched the clothes. She pulled on her jeans, huffing as she reached for the shirt. "What'd you come over for?"

"Well, I'd rather not be home alone and bored all day," Terezi retorted, shrugging. "Figured I'd have more fun being bored at your place."

Vriska laughed softly, nodding after she got her shirt on. "Makes sense, I guess. Okay, grab the damn doll and we'll head down stairs."

"Sweet," Terezi scooped up the doll from Vriska's bed and followed the other girl down the stairs. She plopped on the couch, Vriska's baby in her lap as Vriska padded past her to the kitchen. "Hey, got anything to drink?"

"Lemonade or soda?" Vriska called back.

"Soda, please."

Vriska came back a few minutes later, a bowl of chips in her hands and two cans of soda tucked under her arms. She sat down, dropping one of the cans in Terezi's lap. "Here."

"Thank you, dear." Terezi grinned, leaning back into the couch. "Got any movies to watch?"

"No, but I've got a bunch of Adventure Time recorded," Vriska replied, popping potato chip into her mouth.

Terezi scoffed. "Sounds lame. Put it on."

Vriska turned on the show and leaned back, yawning again. "You hang out with Nepeta?"

"No, not really," Terezi muttered, cracking open her soda. "Why?"

"Well you guys are partners," Vriska shrugged, placing the bowl of chips between them. "You guys should probably be spending some sort of time together outside of school."

"Then that means you and Tav need to be spending time together," Terezi shot back with a small smirk.

Vriska rolled her eyes, nodding. "I know. I've got to work that out with him."

Terezi knew Vriska loathed the idea but she dropped the subject. Instead she hummed to herself. "Nepeta's probably with Equius. I swear, they better start dating sometime soon."

"Dude, no," Vriska frowned as she looked at the other girl. "Equius doesn't even like Nepeta like that."

Terezi rolled her eyes and took a long drink from her soda. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, shaking her head. "Dude, I know I've seen him kiss her before."

"Yeah, on the hand or the forehead," Vriska shot back with a small scoff. "Dude, they're totally platonic."

"They've shared a _bed_."

"Who told you that?"

"I heard Horuss say it."

"Equius is like Nepeta's older brother."

"No way, I don't see it."

"Dude, he's still crazy in love with Aradia," Vriska grunted, forgetting any previous hope for watching TV. She turned until she was facing the other girl, knees pulled up to her chest.

Terezi blinked once before frowning. "He still likes her?"

"Yeah."

"Dude."

"I know."

"But she's-"

"I know, but he still likes her, Terezi. Nepeta's been trying to find a way to hook them up for like, ever."

Terezi's frown deepened. "Dude...Equius, man."

Vriska could only nod in agreement. For a few minutes they ate chips and drank soda in silence until Vriska spoke up again. "Dave still like John?"

"Oh, hon, it's way past just _liking _John," Terezi's expression turned sympathetic, softer. "He's totally in love with him, Vris. Karkat and I don't know what to do."

"I feel like a huge bitch when I'm around Dave," Vriska murmured, looking away from her friend as she stared at the TV. "I don't hate Dave or anything, I mean. I thought he and I would be really good friends and everything at first because, like, he's got that personality. I feel like he hates me because John likes me."

"He doesn't hate you," Terezi murmured softly, sitting up a bit. "He's just...you know, frustrated and stuff. He's been drooling over John for like, ever, and John's been drooling over you."

Vriska sighed and nodded, running a hand through her still unbrushed hair. "I feel really bad, though, Terezi. Like, I've been rejecting John since middle school because I didn't want to make Dave upset but I feel bad for not even giving John a chance. I don't like John like that but I mean one date with him won't hurt, and he'd probably appreciate it. But if I said yes, Dave would get all...all..."

"Upset," Terezi finished, nodding curtly. She looked at the doll in her hands, ran her finger tips over it's cheek. "Dave's...Dave. He's no even trying to tell John."

"John's straighter than a ruler," Vriska snorted, fixing the other girl with a tiny smile. "I can understand why Dave would be so hesitant..."

The two fell silent again, the only sound being the occasional crunching of chips and slurping of soda. Vriska leaned back again, having a sigh that turned into a groan. "Our friends are such losers."

"So are you," Terezi snickered before pulling her phone from her pocket.

Vriska arched an eyebrow. "Who are you texting?"

"No one, I've got a text I didn't answer last night." Terezi replied as she opened the message and read over it.

'WHAT WAS LAST NIGHTS HOMEWORK?'

Terezi snorted out a laugh. "Fucking Kar..."

Vriska snickered. "You say his name like it's a bad word. You dated him."

"I love him to death, you know that," Terezi smiled as she shot a reply back.

* * *

><p>Karkat groaned when he heard the vibrating phone on his headboard. He heaved himself up, glancing at Gamzee who was still fast asleep beside him. The taller teen had curled into him somehow last night, his dark hair matted to his forehead from sweating. It had been hot that night but Gamzee had insisted on using the blankets; how could Karkat tell him no? Now, though, Gamzee looked like he had sweated a lot during the night, even if he had fallen asleep in just his black boxers.<p>

Karkat shook his head before reaching up and checking his phone. He read over Terezi's reply before tossing his phone aside and plopping down. It was only eleven but there was no way he could fall asleep again. However he couldn't just lie around, either, so he heaved himself up out of bed. After making sure Gamzee was covered up again he left the room, closing the door quietly and making his way to the living room. Kankri was on the couch, flipping through Tv stations when he glanced over at him. "Morning. Gamzee still asleep?"

"Yeah, trying to keep it that way," Karkat muttered as he plopped down by his brother. "He needs the sleep."

"I agree," Kankri murmured with a small nod. "Poor thing. Oh, Dad called while you were asleep. He wants you to give him a call later, if you can."

"Is he going to be home anytime soon?" Karkat muttered, eyeing the TV where Kankri had settled for some crappy reality TV show.

The older Vantas sighed. "Eventually. You know how he is with work...he's supposed to be here next month, hopefully."

Karkat didn't have much to say; he was used to their dad's always shifting schedule. If anything, he wished Gamzee's dad had the same schedule, instead of coming home every two weeks. He shifted once, elbowed Kankri softly. "Go make breakfast."

Kankri laughed softly and nodded as he stood up. "French toast okay?"

"You're only making it because Gamzee loves it," Karkat accused with a playful smirk. "Yeah, sounds fine."

Kankri got to work with breakfast, leaving Karkat to switch of the lame TV show for some romance movie he found...which, he'd admit, he'd seen a dozen times. It was all for background noise, though, and he made his way into the kitchen to help his brother. They cooked in content silence for about ten minutes when a shuffling sound had Karkat looking over. Gamzee stood by the couch, rubbing sleep from his eyes and still wearing just his boxers. The tan boy stared at the two boys in the kitchen and Karkat huffed. "It isn't noon yet; why are you awake?"

Gamzee still looked very much asleep on his feet as he smiled lazily. "Motherfucking smelled french toast, bro."

Kankri laughed first, nodding his head as he turned back to the stove. "Just for you, Gamzee."

"Motherfucking grand," Gamzee yawned, falling back onto the couch and looking at the TV. His eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowing. "Karbro, we've seen this movie already."

"I like it," Karkat huffed, helping his brother again.

When the food was done, and Karkat had tugged Gamzee into a sitting position, the three boys were seated on the couch and eating. Gamzee's grin couldn't be erased, a feeling of content warmth washing over him. Kankri always spoiled him to some degree, and sometimes it made Gamzee uncomfortable, but during times like this it made him happy. Kurloz had told him, once, that it was just in Kankri's nature to try and fill up the empty spaces in someone's life with comfort. Kurloz said it was because Kankri had grown up mothering Karkat, and sometimes even mothering Kurloz. He got it from Porrim, if Gamzee had to guess, though.

Then again, Kankri was very much aware of the little ticks in Gamzee's brain and that could have been a factor, too. Either way, Gamzee tried not to question it too much. After eating, Kankri retired to his room for some school stuff and left the other two with the TV. Karkat, after Gamzee's insistent moaning and begging, turned off his romance movie and put on some action movie instead. They were both quiet, Karkat leaning back into the couch while Gamzee laid his head in the other's lap. Karkat rolled his eyes but didn't have the heart to tell the big idiot to move.

That is, not until a shrill crying sounded from Karkat's bedroom. Karkat groaned. "Fucking really?"

"Better up and get her," Gamzee murmured, sitting up slowly.

Karkat rolled his eyes and left the room. He emerged a few minutes later, the doll crying even louder and Karkat looking as if someone had, thoroughly, ruffled his feathers. Gamzee chucked, watching the shorter boy glare at the screaming doll in his arms. "It won't stop!"

"Feed her?" Gamzee asked as he stretched again.

"She didn't want the damn bottle," Karkat snapped. "And she doesn't need her diaper changed!"

Gamzee stared at his friend and the doll, frowning in thought. Karkat was seething, breathing heavily as he stared at the doll cradled half-assed in his arms. Kankri made himself known a few minutes later, irritation evident on his face. He lingered in the hall, looking at Karkat with a small frown. "Karkat, will you please quiet your child? You're making this a very triggering environment and I can't focus."

"I'll give you a trigger," Karkat warned in a low voice.

Kankri shot his brother a small glare and then Gamzee was there, stepping between them as he plucked the crying doll from Karkat's arms.

"You're not being very nice to me," Kankri huffed, sounding more annoyed than he did hurt.

"Oh, fuck off," Karkat grunted out.

All at one, the crying of the doll stopped. Karkat blinked once, whipping around to stare at Gamzee who was not seated on the couch, cradling the doll close to him, it's head tucked under his chin. Gamzee was patting it's back gently, a small smile on his face.

"Seems your boyfriend's good with kids," Kankri murmured, sounding impressed.

"He isn't my boyfriend," Karkat snapped before walking over to stand by the couch. "Gamzee, what the hell? How'd you get it to shut up that fast?"

"She just up and wanted to be held all close and stuff, Karkat," Gamzee smiled, looking up at the other boy. "Like a real baby, you know?"

"I was holding her," Karkat muttered with a small frown. He sat down by Gamzee, watching the usually clumsy giant cradle the tiny thing in his arms. The sight was wrong, so wrong.

"You weren't up and holdin' her right," Gamzee explained. "She wanted to be all up and close. She's like a real baby, Kar, gotta remember that real babies get cold and hot and wanna be held."

Karkat had no clue how Gamzee knew that at all. Gamzee was the last person anyone would expect to have knowledge on kids, let alone infants. It was kind of scary, but Karkat brushed it off as it being...well, Gamzee.

* * *

><p>Meenah had only been awake for about an hour when she heard the doorbell. She heaved a sigh, getting off the couch and pulling her glasses off. she opened the front door, smiling a bit at he cousin. "'Bout time you showed up, Cro."<p>

"It's only three," Cronus shot back, giving her a tired smile. "Literally just woke up."

"Me too," Meenah admitted as she let the other in. She shut her door and stretched glancing towards the stairs. "Pretty sure Eridan and Fef are awake but I haven't seen them since I've been up."

Cronus stood at the bottom of the stair case and smiled, before yelling out, "Eridan! I'm here, chief!"

Meenah shook her head. "Want a soda?" She asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks." Cronus nodded. He made his way to the living room and plopped on the couch. He moved Meenah's blanket and pillow aside, looking up as the girl came in with two sodas in her hands. "Didn't even make it to your own bed last night?"

"Too many stairs," Meenah scoffed, plopping down next to the boy. She cracked open a soda, taking a long drink and sighing. "Seriously. At five thirty in the morning I'd rather sleep out here than climb up the stairs."

Cronus chuckled, nodding slowly. Meenah leaned back into the couch, looking over at him. "Your dad called me last night while I was workin'."

Cronus frowned. "Why?"

"Said you weren't answering your phone." Meenah replied, her voice quieter now. "He's trying to get a hold of you."

"Good for him," Cronus shrugged. "Remind me not to call him back. He just wants to bitch about me having Eridan. If it's seriously important he'll show up at my place. He knows where I live. What about your mom? Heard from her?"

Meenah scoffed. "She calls like three times a day. She'll be home at the end of the month, I guess. Gonna take Fef and I out. Think she wants you and Eridan to come."

"That'd be fun," Cronus smiled. "Your mom's something else."

"She's nuts," Meenah scoffed.

Footsteps had them both falling silent, standing from the couch as Eridan and Feferi came down stairs. Eridan smiled at Cronus when he saw him. "Hey."

"Hey, kiddo," Cronus grinned. He looked at Feferi, grinning and all but yanking her into a one armed hug. "You're getting so tall, doll. You taller than Eridan yet?"

"Almost," Feferi snickered when Eridan huffed. "I don't think I'm going to get any taller, though."

"Lame," Cronus smiled, stepping back. "Ready to head out, Eridan?"

Eridan nodded and, after saying goodbye to the girls, followed Cronus out to his truck. Once they were driving Eridan sighed, looking out the window. "Wwhat did you do wwhen you got home last night?"

"I came home and went to bed is what I did," Cronus chuckled with a small shrug. "What did you and Fef do while Meenah was workin'?"

"Wwatched movvies," Eridan replied. "Jade called and wwe talked to her for a wwhile."

"Nice, nice." Cronus murmured. "So since I don't work tonight I was thinkin' we can watch some movies, order a pizza and hang out. How's that sound?"

"Wwhat movies?" Eridan asked with a small smile. "Not Grease again, Cro."

"Aw, you're no fun," Cronus huffed.

Eridan's smile widened after that. They got back to their apartment, Eridan walking to his room to toss his backpack on his bed. He glanced at his laundry hamper, sitting so innocently by the foot of his bed, before heaving a giant sigh and walking back into the living room. "Wwe need to do laundry soon."

Cronus looked over as he kicked his shoes off. "You too? We can do it before I go to work tomorrow night."

"Alright," Eridan nodded. "I finally emailed myself those pictures I took wwith Fef at the beach."

"Let me see!" Cronus exclaimed, sitting on the couch. "I bet they're totally awesome, Eridan."

"Fef really liked them," Eridan murmured. He gestured for the other to stay put as he headed back to his room. He returned a bit later with his laptop and plopped down by Cronus, fingers flying over the keys.

Cronus watched the boy work, mentally shaking his head at the kids speed. When it came to technology, Eridan was almost as good as the Captors were. Cronus waited and when Eridan placed the laptop in his lap, he caught the eager look on the other's face. He looked towards the computer, eyes widening.

"Chief, your pictures are amazin'," He murmured as he slowly scrolled through them. "I like the ones with the starfish on Fef's face; those are freakin' beautiful."

"Fef is a good model."

"Meenah is too."

"She wwon't hold still."

Cronus laughed and handed the laptop to the other, ruffling Eridan's hair and messing it up. "Love those, kid. Gotta get them printed out or something. Those look nice, really."

Eridan smiled proudly, setting his laptop aside as he relaxed against Cronus. Cronus blinked once and then smiled slightly, picking up his phone. "How about we order a few pizzas and start up those movies?"

"Sounds fine," Eridan nodded, getting back up and moving towards the TV. Cronus dialed the number for the pizza as Eridan shifted around, getting movies and popping one into the DVD player.

They settled on the couch, Cronus bringing in a few blankets from his bed and laying it on them, despite the summer warmth; their apartment was always chilly, anyways. He seriously has to get that heater of theirs fixed before it started to get cold outside again. Or buy more blankets, at least...yeah, he'll just bury them both in blankets, hope that Meenah didn't find out. Meenah would force him to let her pay for things and then...yeah, no, he could handle it on his own.

He was Cronus Ampora, after all.

* * *

><p>Sollux Captor was <em>not<em> happy. He was actually fighting off the urge to throw his crying doll into the wall, along with Aradia's crying doll. Now, this was understandable.

Not even five minutes ago he had been comfortably reclined back on Aradia's bed, the girl in his lap and kissing him as if her very life depended on it. Neither of them had their shirts on and, yeah, Sollux had kinda been hoping to get sex. He had almost gotten it too, Aradia's lips having been trailing down his chest and lingering at the waist band of his pants until-

Crying. His doll's crying, to be exact. He had cursed loudly then, telling Aradia to ignore it. However, the shrill crying of _his _doll had then set off _Aradia's _doll. Yeah, Sollux wasn't getting sex. Aradia had offered him an apologetic grin before leaving to fill the bottles for their babies. Sollux sighed and stared down at the thing in his arms. "I hate you."

The doll, of course, did not reply. Aradia came rushing back in, still clad in only her red boxer shorts and her matching red bra, and plopped down next to Sollux. They fed their "babies" in silence for a bit before the girl glanced at the disgruntled blonde. His hair was slightly askew, face still slightly flushed as he glared at the wall. Aradia giggled, nudging the boy with her elbow. "Are you seriously sulking?"

"No," Sollux muttered, looking away.

"You so are," Aradia scoffed. "You're mad 'cause you didn't get your dick sucked?"

Sollux rolled his eyes and had the decency to blush. "Shut up."

Aradia rolled her eyes in return and leaned back, her head resting on the boy's bare shoulder. Sollux shifted until he could get one arm around her, resting his head on hers as he huffed. "Your house is a cock block magnet."

"Like yours isnt," Aradia scoffed. "Your brother barges in every five minutes when he thinks we're fucking."

"Your sister does too," Sollux muttered. "And now these dolls. I'm not gonna get laid at all this year. Great."

"Stop pouting," Aradia murmured back. She looked down at the doll in her arms and smiled. "Equius picked out the cutest clothes for her, didn't he?"

Sollux arched an eyebrow as he examined the doll. It wore a dark red dress, something that looked like it might have been...silk? He shrugged. "Yeah, guess so. He make it?"

"Kanaya made it, he just told her what he wanted made," Aradia replied. "He did good. He's so nice, I really don't get why people think he's scary."

"Uh, because he punched that kid so hard he knocked him half way across the football field in Freshman year," Sollux reminded with a small scoff. "Do you not remember that? He got suspended for like a week."

"I forgot all about that!"

"He's scary."

"He's a sweet heart. Nepeta hangs around him, of course he's nice."

"Nepeta's scary too," Sollux snickered, bumping his head against Aradia's gently. "Don't tell me you forgot how she beat the shit out of Gamzee in middle school."

"That was terrible," Aradia winced at the memory. "They're still not super close, either."

"They're siblings are dating so I'm sure they will eventually," Sollux murmured. He sucked in a breath and then let it out as a sigh. "Here we are, feeding babies and _gossiping_ instead of having sex. Wow, we're adults already."

"Scary thought, isn't it?" Aradia murmured with a small smile. "How've you been holding up with Eridan as your partner, by the way?"

"He doesn't talk to me that much," Sollux murmured. "And when he does, he's fucking mean. Meaner than before. I think I really ticked him off with the mom thing."

"I doubt that's why," Aradia assured. "He's probably just really stressed."

"Well he doesn't have to take it out on me," Sollux muttered, shaking his head. "What time is it?"

"Like, eight thirty," Aradia muttered softly. "Why?"

"I say once these dolls fall asleep, we go to bed." Sollux stated sternly. "Not like I'll be able to get in the mood again at all tonight."

Aradia laughed, a soft sound that had Sollux smiling a little. "Yeah, sleep sounds nice. I'm actually pretty tired."

"What'd you do today?" Sollux asked softly.

He felt Aradia shrug. "Helped my mom until she left for her conference trip. Helped Damara pick up some work clothes."

"She got that job?"

"Yeah, she was pretty excited."

"Good for her." Sollux shifted again before heaving a quiet yawn. Their dolls fell silent and Sollux tossed the now empty bottles onto the floor.

Aradia settled the dolls gently on the floor and then fell back onto the bed, her arms encircling Sollux as the boy scooted up next to her. Sollux reached blindly for the blankets and pulled them up and over the two of them as he kissed the girl's neck. "Love you."

Aradia hummed lightly, fingers carding through the other's hair. "Love you more."

* * *

><p>Kurloz didn't have to look up when he heard his front door open. Meulin shuffled in, a back pack slung over her shoulder and a few grocery bags in her hands. she gave her boyfriend a smile as she set her stuff down, all for one bag, and she plopped down on the couch next to him. "Sorry, I know I showed up way later than I planned."<p>

"It's only eight," Kurloz murmured softly, a smile on his lips.

Meulin smiled again and held the bag out for him. "I picked up Gamzee's prescription earlier. Did he need it today?"

Kurloz shrugged. "He texted earlier, said he had no more. Said he could wait till after school Monday."

Meulin frowned softly. "You sure that's okay for him?"

Kurloz made a gesture that vaguely stated, "He'll be okay," and took the bag with the medicine. He heaved himself up and disappeared down the hall before coming back to linger in the kitchen, watching Meulin flutter around the room. The girl wore denim shorts, the same ones she had bought the weekend before, and one of Kurloz's ridiculous band T-shirts she had stolen from his closet. The very idea of the girl walking around all day in his shirt made Kurloz's heart do a weird little flutter and he smiled. Pulling open his fridge he grabbed one of Gamzee's Faygo, snatching up a bottle of water for Meulin before making his way to the living room. He sat down on the couch, holding the water bottle out when Meulin finally stopped moving.

Meulin blinked and then smiled, shaking her head. "I brought better stuff to drink."

Kurloz blinked and then set the drink he had brought out on the coffee table. He tilted his head at the girl, arching an eyebrow.

Meulin smiled. "Got some strong stuff. Vodka, the regular kind you like, and other stuff."

Kurloz scoffed, leaning back. "Mama's angel, my ass."

"I'm a grown woman, I can do what I want." Meulin muttered as she smiled. She started to line the bottles of alcohol on the table and then heaved a sigh. "You having anyone over tomorrow? Aside from me?"

Kurloz almost sighed; leave it to Meulin to always drag his words from him. "Kankri wanted to but he's got Gam over there so probably not. Maybe 'Tuna and 'Tula."

Meulin made a small sound in the back of her throat, walking to the kitchen to rummage around for the shot glasses she knew Kurloz's dad kept around. "Latula and Mituna would be fun to hang out with tomorrow."

Kurloz lifted one of the bottles of vodka, watching the liquid slosh around. "And Kanny."

"I guess," Meulin murmured, rolling her eyes because Kurloz couldn't see. "He's busy, though."

Kurloz didn't have the energy to defend Kankri right now, but he would later. Meulin came back to sit by him, pushing one of the shot glasses into his hand. If you asked Kurloz, Meulin was far from the little angel her mother thought she was...but he was probably going to get laid after this, so he wasn't going to complain. Plus when Meulin was hung over the next morning, she'd want to cuddle in bed all day and that, Kurloz decided, was motherfucking awesome.

Meulin pulled out her phone before she started to pour the drinks. "Let me call Nepeta, first. She's over at Horuss' place."

the phone rang three times before Nepeta answered, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Meulin balanced the phone on her shoulder as she unscrewed one of the vodka bottles.

"Equius and I are actually about to go for a drive," Nepeta replied. Meulin could hear Equius and Horuss laughing in the background.

"Be safe, okay?" Meulin murmured, filling Kurloz's tiny glass. "Don't be out super late?"

"Meulin, we'll be fine." Nepeta assured, rolling her eyes. She heard her sisters hesitant sigh and continued. "We'll have our phones and stuff. We're just going out to get some air and talk. We'll be fine. Horuss already gave us the whole 'be safe' talk."

Meulin would have argued more but Nepeta knew she was busy with Kurloz so she didn't talk long. Once Nepeta hung up she looked at Equius, tugging on her hat. "Ready?"

Equius nodded, standing from the couch and looking at Horuss. "We'll be back later."

"If I fall asleep I'll leave the door unlocked," Horuss said with a lazy wave. "Again, be safe and smart."

Equius nodded, pausing to tie his hair up before leading Nepeta out. They got into his car and Equius wasted no time driving off, frowning a bit when he saw that yes, Nepeta had brought both his and her dolls with them. Nepeta must have seen his frown because she smiled at him. "It's mandatory."

"I know," Equius sighed, shaking his head at the road a little. He turned on the radio, some light country song playing softly as he sighed. "Well Nepeta, week one of senior year is done."

"Thankfully," The girl huffed, adjusting both dolls in her arms. "Wasn't that bad, though. All my classes are easy, save for math."

"I'll help you," Equius assured with a soft smile. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"I hope not," Nepeta murmured, looking out the window at the setting sun. "Where are we going, anyways?"

"Just for a drive, I've got the gas for it," Equius told her back. They turned a corner, passed the apartment complex they knew Eridan and Cronus lived in. "I wonder how their night is going."

"They're probably not doing much," Nepeta shrugged. She pulled off her beanie and ran her hands through her hair, messy and probably poofed out. She smiled and then looked at Equius. "Hey, think we can go hang out in the park?"

"If you want to," Equius nodded, taking another turn as he drove.

The park was fairly empty for a summer evening, only a few middle school kids lounging around and riding skateboards. Equius and Nepeta made their way to the play structure, their dolls in their arms and when Equius was seated on one of the low platforms, Nepeta set her doll down by him. She jumped onto the monkey bars almost instantly, smiling to herself. "So, I was thinking."

"About what?" The other hummed.

Nepeta huffed, reaching for the next bar in the row, her feet brushing the bark under her. "I think that, maybe, I should just fail my math class. Just to spite my mom."

Equius blinked, frowning a little bit as he shook his head. "Nepeta, that's a terrible idea."

"It's not like I _have _to pass it," Nepeta scoffed. "I have all my requirements for math done already. I'm just in this class 'cause Mom wanted me to take it. I can fail if I want to."

"That would bring down your GPA." Equius pointed out quietly. "Your mother wouldn't-"

"I don't give a fuck what my mom would like," Nepeta snapped, dropping from the monkey bars. She wiped her hands on her jeans, frowning. "What's one F in an entire four years of A's and B's, huh?"

Equius would have argued but he kept his mouth shut, listening to his friend vent. Nepeta was the type that needed to vent all at once for her to feel better; Equius knew this well. He listened and nodded when he was supposed to, head tilted as the girl threw her arms up and growled about how her mother expected too much, about how Meulin had complained about the clothes she wore. She hissed about her grades, how they'd always been perfect and her mother should have been rewarding her, about how she was just entirely and utterly frustrated.

And it was still only the end of their first week.

When Nepeta was done, and her cheeks were flushed as she puffed for breath, Equius set aside the dolls and stood from the play structure platform. He pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head as he smiled a little. "What are you?"

Nepeta huffed against the other's chest. "...I'm a queen."

"What kind of queen?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'll cry," Equius huffed back.

Nepeta groaned. "I'm a strong queen."

"You're a **_strong _**queen!" Equius agreed, lifting the girl off her feet and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Equius!" Nepeta giggled, dangling over the other's shoulder. "What the hell?"

"You're a strong queen and you can do the thing," Equius stated firmly, smiling as he walked over and plopped Nepeta down on the play structure.

The girl stared up at him and then sighed, offering him a soft smile as she pulled him closer and draped her arms around his shoulders. "Thanks, Equius." She murmured, kissing his cheek.

Equius smiled back at her, ruffling her hair. "Anything for my best friend."

* * *

><p>Sunday mornings were, usually, pretty relaxed and slow in the English-Strider household. Dirk didn't work Sunday nights and Jake set aside all of his teacher stuff and Dave...well, he was Dave. Usually they slept till noon and then, like now, all three of them found their way to the living room eventually. Dave was the last one to shuffle out of the bed room, shades covering his bleary eyes. Jake and Dirk were on the couch watching some sort of animated movie Dirk had put on and Dave, not giving any fuck at all about being polite, plopped right across both of their laps.<p>

Dirk stiffened slightly, blinking at the blonde head in his lap before smiling a little. "Morning, little man."

Dave grunted in reply. Jake chuckled and reached over to ruffle Dave's hair. "What are your plans this afternoon while Dirk and I are gone?"

"John's coming over," Dave murmured through a yawn. "Probably gonna play video games and shit."

"As long as you two behave," Dirk murmured softly.

Dave shifted ans then yawned again, getting off of the two and stretching. "What are you two doing for date day?"

"A movie," Jake replied as he stretched as well. "Then some food, a stroll in the park, dancing at the club once it gets dark."

"Damn, you two crazy kids behave yourselves," Dave snickered as he padded into the kitchen.

"Don't we always?" Dirk muttered back, shaking his head. "I'll leave some money for pizza."

"Nah man," Dave shook his head. "We've got shit here to eat; we're good. Thanks, though." He shifted things around in the fridge before seeing the bottles of apple juice; thank the God's for Jake, sometimes. He cracked one open and took a long drink, smiling a little to himself. "Jake, that doll really didn't cry that much last night."

Of course, as if on cue, Casey was heard crying from down the hall. Jake snickered, watching Dave mutter a curse under his breath before going back in his room. Dirk and Jake were up not too long after, showering and getting ready for their day out. Dave flipped open his laptop, logging into his messenger.

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-

TG: yo

TG: you up?

EB: I've been up dude.

EB: it's like noon

TG your point?

EB: nothing, oh my god.

EB: still cool for me to come over?

TG: yep.

TG: Bro and the demon teacher are getting ready to leave.

EB: Cool

EB: I'll be there in like...half an hour. Gotta walk.

TG: it does not take you half an hour to walk here.

TG: You don't live that far from me

EB: no but i have to shower

EB: and get my backpack and stuff.

TG: what, do you think you're sleeping over?

EB: I am.

EB: Jake texted me and said I could.

TG: well shit.

TG: okay. Guess I won't bother making my bed then

TG: you fuck up my blankets while you sleep anyways

EB: yeah, yeah

EB: see you in a bit.

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]-

Dave frowned to himself and leaned back in his computer chair, Casey resting on his leg. "Jaaaaakeeee!"

Said English man peeked his head into the dimly lit room. "Yes?"

"You told him to sleep over?" Dave lowered his shades so that Jake could see the irritation in his eyes.

Jake had the decency to look sheepish. "Well...I'm not entirely sure how long Dirk and I will be out."

"You have school tomorrow," Dave reminded in a huff.

Jake snickered. "I technically don't have a class to teach until ten."

"Screw you," Dave groaned, standing up and cradling Casey close. "You know, now I have to share a bed with him tonight."

Jake smiled sympathetically. "I'd rather not leave you home alone is all, Dave.'

Dave dismissed it mainly because he knew Jake only meant well. Dirk and Jake left ten minutes later, giving Dave just enough time to shower before John showed up. The blonde was just pulling on a clean shirt when he heard a knock on the door. Pushing on his shades and shaking water from his hair Dave made his way through the apartment before opening the door. John smiled at him, his blue eyes wide and his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Dave."

Dave stepped aside and let the other boy in, closing the door and running a hand through his wet hair. "Sup. Oh, we're making our own dinner tonight by the way."

"What do you have?" John dropped his back pack by the couch and threw a smile over his shoulder.

"We've got stuff to make tacos," Dave suggested, lingering by the door still.

John's smile softened. "I'll cook the meat and you cut up the tomatoes and stuff?"

"Deal." Dave grinned.

Yeah, sometimes John was the easiest person to be around.

Dave made his way to his room, John at his heels, and the black haired boy sat on Dave's bed as Dave pulled out his phone. "One sec, gotta ask Karkat if he did the homework."

John scoffed. "_Dude_."

"He probably copied from Terezi anyways," Dave shrugged, looking back at his phone.

'Yo, Karkitty. Homework?'

Karkat looked down at his phone as it buzzed and then groaned at the message. Kankri, in the driver's seat of the car, looked at him. "What?"

"Dave's an idiot," Karkat sighed before replying. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and craned his neck to look at Gamzee in the passenger seat.

The taller boy was quiet, oddly quiet, and gazing out the window. He was wearing a pair of torn up black jeans that he always left at Karkat's place and one of his weird band t-shirts. He had woken up before Karkat, who had woken up at nine. He'd been pretty quiet all day, staring off into space in some sort of daze. Karkat was a bit worried, if he were to be honest.

They pulled into the grocery store parking lot and got out, following Kankri inside. Karkat stuck close to Gamzee, frowning as he elbowed the taller boy a little roughly. Gamzee let out a surprised yelp, blinking down at Karkat who huffed up at him. "Are you not feeling good today?"

Gamzee blinked again and then smiled. "I'm just up and tired, that's all."

There was a static like buzz in the back of his mind, though, one that was just loud enough to make him uncomfortable. He'd look at Kankri and Karkat sometimes, hoping that maybe they heard it too and he wasn't crazy. However the two boys never seemed to hear it and Gamzee had to force up a smile, assuring Karkat that he was fine.

"You're probably getting _sick_." Karkat grunted, shaking his head as they followed Kankri.

Kankri glanced over his shoulder, meeting Gamzee's gaze. The Makara looked close to upset and how Karkat couldn't tell was beyond Kankri's understanding. Kankri would text Kurloz later and let him know. He was worried, after all.

Gamzee wouldn't say anything, of course.

* * *

><p>"Kanaya, mother called," Porrim strode down the stairs with enough poise to make any woman jealous where they stood. She found Kanaya on the couch and she smiled again.<p>

Kanaya looked up from the book she was reading, tilting her head. "And?"

Porrim smiled wider as she leaned over the couch. "She's coming home early."

Kanaya's eyes widened and then she grinned, setting her book down. "Really, when?"

"Next Friday," Porrim replied proudly. "And she wants to have a party. All of our friends _must _come, she said."

"A party!" Kanaya gasped happily. "Oh, that'll be so much fun! Oh, I can tell Rose and-...Porrim, why on earth are you staring at me like that?"

Porrim was smiling gently and she shrugged. "Rose, hm?"

Kanaya felt her face heat up slowly, making her look away and huff quietly. "Yes...of course Rose. She adores mother and-"

"And you adore her."

"_Porrim_."

"You do," Porrim insisted as she chuckled slowly. She came around to sling her arm around her sister, her smile softening. "When do you plan to tell her?"

"I could never," Kanaya groaned, turning and hiding her face in her sister's shoulder in embarrassment. "She...I mean she's so entirely...out of my league, as they say."

"You never know until you try," Porrim shrugged, but she let the subject drop. "Anyways, call up your friends and let them know. I'll call Kanny and everyone else."

Porrim sauntered away and Kanaya sat back down, pulling out her phone from the pocket of the sweater she wore. She hesitated as she scrolled over Rose's number, taking a breath before pushing the call option.

Rose answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Rose," Kanaya breathed, leaning back into the couch. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all," Rose assured. "What's up?"

"Well, my mother will be returning home next Friday," Kanaya began, smiling to herself. "She wants to host a party. Everyone's invited."

Rose smiled, gripping her phone a little tighter. "Well, you know I'll be there."

"I'd hope so," Kanaya replied. Rose could hear the small smirk in her voice. "Mother would be quite upset if you didn't show up."

Rose chuckled softly and sat up in her bed. She glanced at the doll beside her and smiled slowly. "As if I'd ever pass up a chance to see your mom. I'l be there. In fact, I'll just come home with you after school that day."

"Sounds like a plan, then. I'm glad." Kanaya told her.

Rose was not blushing. Nope. "Me too. It's a date."

"Another date?" Kanaya asked.

Rose's heart stopped for a moment and she bit her lip slowly. "Totally. Date number two." she joked quickly.

There was a pause from Kanaya's end. "Yes, date two. Haha. A-ah, anyhow, I have a few things to be working on for art class and such. Ah...see you tomorrow at school?"

"You know it," Rose replied. She hung up and stared at her phone, her smile fading as she groaned. "Smooth, Lalonde. Real smooth..."

Of course she had frozen up and made a joke out of it. That made her so mad; who was she, Dave for god's sake? No, no she was not. It honestly couldn't have been that hard to just...say it. Even Jade assured her constantly that it would end up okay. Was she scared?

Fuck yes she was scared.

It wasn't like she was unsure of Kanaya's sexuality; it was a known fact that Kanaya fancied women. However...Kanaya was, without a doubt, one of Rose's closets and best friends. Kanaya was so easy to be with, so gentle and kind and...well, perfect. Rose didn't want to shatter the balance of their friendship, not just as they were coming into adulthood. Loosing Kanaya's friendship would be...

No, those thoughts weren't allowed. Not right now at least.

She got to work telling the others, sending out a mass text to their group.

"Party time, party time," She murmured to herself. She still had to ask her mom.

* * *

><p>The party message had spread like wild fire. Vriska and Terezi had all but exploded everyone's phones with the news, making Tavros call Kanaya just to confirm. Karkat had brought it up to Gamzee only to get a half-assed smile in return. Aradia had fluttered about her room happily, telling Sollux that seeing Mama Rosa home again would be great. The only ones who had seemed to take it normally were Dave and John.<p>

The two had been retiring to Dave's room for the night when John had finally checked his phone. He had been entirely happy to see it was Vriska that texted him, telling Dave about the party a moment later. Dave had just shrugged. "Yeah, sounds cool."

John tossed his phone aside and plopped on Dave's bed. Dave had Casey held close and John couldn't help but grin. "You so like her."

Dave paused, arching an eyebrow. "Who? _Kanaya_?"

"No, I meant Casey, dumbass," John grimaced, rolling his eyes as he pulled off his glasses. It was only nine at night but he was pretty tired.

Dave seemed to have the same idea. "Since we just fed Casey, I say we go to bed."

"I agree," John sat back up and tugged off his shirt, tossing it somewhere across the room.

Dave averted his eyes to keep himself from blushing, keeping his shirt on. He took off his shades and winced a bit at the light in the room. "Damn these lights get bright at night."

"I got it," John heaved himself up and flipped off the light. Dave murmured a soft thanks and John plopped back on the bed.

Dave mentally groaned a she laid down, pulling the blankets over them as he set Case down on the floor. He shifted, getting comfortable, and yawning. "Night, Egbert."

"Night, Dave."

Of course Dave didn't fall asleep, not even when he could tell John was down for the count. He sighed to himself, inching closer so that he could stare at what he assumed was the back of John's head in the darkness. He could smell John, the fresh scent of Dave's own apple scented shampoo the other had used in his shower earlier. It wasn't fair at all. Nope. It wasn't fair that John was _right fucking here _and Dave still felt like this.

Was this seriously how it was going to be all year?

**yeah, this was really fucking long. I again apologize. There's just so many tiny details to get in with so many characters, you know? anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I adore this fic after all. Reviews? **


End file.
